The Iddén Chronicles: Pink Moon
by Victoria Wittaker
Summary: La princesa Renesmee del planeta Iddén, traicionada por Alec, su hermano adoptivo, es condenada de por vida en la peor prisión del Universo conocido: el tercer planeta de la estrella dorada, el planeta que los prisioneros llaman Tierra. Aterrorizada por haber sido exiliada en el planeta mas salvaje, ataca a las dos personas que la encontraron en medio del bosque: Alice y Jacob.
1. Prefacio

_Su Alteza Real Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Princesa de Luna Rosa. Duquesa de Luna Verde y Condesa de Luna Azul, traicionada por Alec, su hermano adoptivo, es condenada a vivir en la peor prisión del universo conocido: el tercer planeta de la estrella dorada. El planeta que los prisioneros llaman Tierra. _

_Aterrorizada por haber sido exiliada en el planeta mas salvaje, feo y maloliente que haya visto y con su memoria intacta -parte de su condena-, ataca a las dos personas que la encontraron en medio del bosque: Alice y Jacob. Mientras cumple su condena y se adapta a su nueva vida, se da cuenta de que los humanos no saben que están en una prisión... y que Jacob Black no es quien él cree que es._

* * *

_**Prefacio**_

Miré las paredes plateadas de mi pequeña celda y una lagrima resbaló de mi mejilla, hasta caer en mis pantalones de dormir color lavanda. Me sorprendió que aun pudiera llorar; ya había llorado mi alma entera la ultima semana. Hace siete días mi vida había dado un giro de 180 grados de lo mas enfermizo.

Mi nombre es Renesmee, Princesa del planeta Iddén, Princesa de Luna Rosa mi verdadero hogar, mi futuro reino. Soy considerada una de las princesas mas bellas de la Unión Planetaria: piel blanca y suave, mejillas color durazno, labios rojos, grandes ojos color marrón pestañas largas, espesas y negras, cabello largo, rizado y color cobre. Soy heredera de un trono rico, productivo, pacifico, hermoso...

Por derecho, mis padres son los reyes de la luna rosa que gira alrededor del planeta, por obligación lo son de Iddén. Mi tararabuelo, Carlisle I, era el virrey de Iddén, cuando el rey Ephraim y su esposa Martha desaparecieron de la noche a la mañana dejando descendencia alguna; el senado, apoyado por los embajadores de nuestro planeta nombraron a Carlisle el nuevo rey. Al morir el, su hijo -mi bisabuelo- heredó ambos tronos, al igual que lo hizo mi abuelo y mi padre... Tal y como lo debí haber hecho yo, al casarme con algún príncipe de la Luna Verde o Luna Azul de Iddén, o incluso con alguien del planeta Romn, Egitius, Holads, Rusd, Azt, Kahale, o cualquier otro planeta que firmó el Tratado de Paz que mi bisabuelo Carlisle II originó -naciendo así la Unión Planetaria-. Pero ahora...

Ahora mis ojos jamas se tornaran color rosa.

Ahora nadie quiere poseer mi mano, ahora nadie quiere siquiera haber cruzado palabra conmigo alguna vez. Se me acusa de traición, de fraternizar con el enemigo, de ser parte importante de la Resistencia que no firmó el Tratado de Paz y ademas de ser la autora intelectual del intento de asesinato de mi propio padre, el rey Edward II.

Hace una semana exactamente, fui sacada de mis aposentos privados de mi palacio en Luna Rosa, yo dormía, era la mitad de la noche. Mi madre me había enviado fuera de Iddén, para que estuviera a salvo en caso de otro atentado. Los guardias reales, _mis _guardias reales, me sacaron a rastras de la cama recitando los cargos de los que era acusada.

En principio pensé que me estaban despertando de esa manera por que estaban atacando el palacio y tenían que llevarme a un lugar seguro en una de las torres.

Nada mas alejado de la realidad.

Me sacaron del palacio en medio de una turba, donde mi propio pueblo me lanzó rocas. Rocas! Como si estuviéramos en el planeta Viknot, un planeta desértico, salvaje y nada civilizado, con reglas extrañas donde la mujer es nada; claro que el no es parte de la Unión Planetaria. Los guardias me subieron a una plataforma de transportación y aparecí en la celda en la que me encuentro ahora, en alguna cárcel de Iddén.

Mi celda es pequeña, de techos y paredes redondeadas. Parece una burbuja, los barrotes al lado izquierdo de mi incomoda cama son de láser rojo, dándole a mi burbuja un aspecto siniestro. El láser rojo es el mas mortífero; si lo tocas te corta la mano tan fácil como si fuera tela.

Mi madre, la reina Isabella, ataviada con una discreta capa negra, vino a visitarme dos días después de mi encarcelamiento. En cuanto la vi, se me partió el corazón en mil pedazos. Ella me creía culpable. No tuvo que decirme nada, sus grandes y expresivos ojos marrón -iguales a los míos- me lo dijeron como si me lo hubiera gritado. Yo me dedique a llorar de alegría por que había ido a verme -y probablemente a liberarme- y después me deje caer de rodillas en el piso, totalmente destrozada al ver su mirada.

-Solo quería que supieras que tu padre se ha recuperado. El sigue siendo el rey de Iddén y de Luna Rosa y el líder principal de la Unión... Tu juicio sera el primer día de la semana, al alba -miré a la hermosa reina, tras los lásers a través de mis lagrimas, hincada frente a ella-. Que el Creador se apiade de tu alma, Renesmee - me miró con tanto odio. Como si yo fuera el ser mas despreciable de todo el universo. Como si fuera un ser repulsivo y mal oliente... y no su hija. Su única y verdadera hija.

-Pero madre... - fue todo lo que le pude decir a su silueta que se marchaba a toda prisa, tratando de incorporarme.

Me acerqué a los barrotes rojos gritándole que regresara, que me dejara defenderme de tales acusaciones que eran falsas. Pero no tenia caso, ella se había marchado sin mirar atrás.

-Hola, hermana - la voz de mi hermano adoptivo, me sacó del recuerdo de la visita de mi madre.

-Alec! - me levanté a prisa de la cama y me dirigí a los lasers de mi celda, deteniéndome a escasos y peligrosos centímetros de ellos.

Alec había sido adoptado por mis padres luego de que el planeta Vulturi perdiera la guerra y fuera sometido, uniéndose así -por fin- a la Unión Planetaria. Aro, su padre, al igual que el resto de su familia había muerto en la toma del planeta, dejando huérfano a Alec. Mi hermano tenia un año de edad, cinco años después nací yo, la heredera legitima.

-Como estas?

-De maravilla - respondí con sarcasmo, cruzándome de brazos.

-Mañana es tu juicio - murmuró bajando la mirada a sus relucientes botas negras, altas hasta la rodilla.

-Pero que juicio?! Yo no he hecho nada, Alec! Eso que dicen no es cierto! Como voy a querer derrocar al rey para tomar su lugar? Ni siquiera creo estar lista para contraer matrimonio y comenzar a gobernar Luna Rosa, mucho menos voy a ser parte importante de la Resistencia!

-Lo se...

-Pero es que yo no he hecho nada -sollocé-. Los guardias me han dicho que no tengo derecho a un defensor. Es una ley que yo tenga alguna clase de defensa y ser totalmente informada de lo que se me acusa - moví desesperadamente mis manos, tratando de desahogarme de alguna otra forma. Quería hasta golpear las paredes y aullarle a mi luna.

-Lo se... - replicó Alec pasando su mano tan blanca como la mía por su rubio cabello.

-Yo no quiero matar al rey, es mi padre! Lo amo -me limpié las insípidas lagrimas de mis mejillas-. Como esta el? Mi madre... -me aclaré la garganta al recordar su mirada, aquella no era mi madre, era una soberana traicionada- la reina me dijo que se había recuperado... solo eso.

-El ya esta bien... Edward... mando investigar quien estaba detrás de su ataque... y dicha investigación... nos llevó a ti - su voz no tenia ni una pizca de emoción.

-Pero yo no hice nada, Alec!

-Lo se.

-Hermano, te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver con la Resistencia! Tu sabes bien que yo apoyo a la Unión Planetaria... Espera... _Nos?_

-Si, yo estaba al frente de la investigación. Soy el consultor personal y asesor del rey. Recuerdas?

-Alec... pero es falso lo que encontraste! Yo soy inocente, no hice nada de lo que se me acusa! Como es que la investigación los llevó hasta mi? No conozco a nadie de los planetas de la Resistencia...

Conocía a sus lideres por medio de imágenes, había escuchado sus historias, me sabia casi de memoria los ataques hacia cada miembro de la Unión Planetaria... Pero no conocía a ninguno en persona, jamas había visitado los planetas rebeldes y ningún habitante de un planeta miembro de la Resistencia podía entrar a un planeta pacifico, a menos que pidiera refugio y después de una exhaustiva investigación era integrado a la sociedad, pero con una identidad diferente para que no fuera señalado o rechazado.

-Me conoces a mi... hermana - musitó el príncipe Alec.

-Tu no cuentas! Eres mi hermano, te criaste en este planeta tu... Tu... -_tu eres hijo de Aro, rey del planeta rebelde que mas caos y destrucción ha causado a nuestros hermanos interplanetarios... No, Alec!_- Tu... tu estabas al frente de la investigación... Tu... -balbuceé sin aliento.

Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su agraciado y perfecto rostro.

_No, Alec!_

-Yo - articuló con los labios. En sus ojos azules había pura maldad.

Ese no era mi hermano. Quien era ese? Había sido así siempre? Claro que lo era! Era hijo de su padre, que podíamos esperar!

-Alec... - no podía siquiera llorar mas.

Era una estatua frente a el, aun vestida con la pijama lavanda con la que me habían sacado de mi palacio... No estaba respirando, no parpadeaba... Me estaba muriendo de pie frente al traidor Príncipe Alec de Iddén, conde del planeta Vulturi, duque de Luna Rosa, Luna Verde y Luna Azul, consultor personal y asesor del rey Edward II, mi padre, a quien casi asesinan a unos cincuenta metros de mi...

_Alec!_

-Yo soy el líder de la Resistencia, hermanita - me guiñó el ojo y se marchó.

Tan simple como eso. Se marchó y tras de el ondeaba su distintiva capa azul real, que constataba sus títulos de nobleza. Nobleza que no tiene en el, ni le pertenecen esos títulos. Alec es un Vulturiano... El es un asesino como su padre, es un traidor como su ancestro Caius...

Alec iba a matar a mis padres! Se quedaría con el trono y se desataría el caos... No solo mi padre estaba en peligro, sino toda la Unión Planetaria! Mi familia es el líder principal de la Unión, por ser los creadores de ella... Alec destruirá en días lo que a mi bisabuelo, Carlisle II, le tomo años... Los Vulturianos se apoderaran de todo como se rumoreó que lo harían tras la desaparición del rey Ephraim... Con ellos nadie prosperara, serán de nuevo prisioneros...

_Alec que has hecho? Que me has hecho?!_

Tenia que hacerle saber a mis padres las intenciones de Alec. Tendría un juicio, _tenia _que tener oportunidad de defenderme, es mi derecho; no solo por ser una princesa, sino por derecho como ciudadana y miembro de la Unión Planetaria.

Mientras aun planeaba como defenderme, los lasers frente a mi desaparecieron y dos guardias entraron a la burbuja plateada.

No sabia ni cuanto tiempo había pasado ya desde que Alec se marchó lanzándome aquella verdad.

-Princesa Renesmee, podrá asearse para estar presentable en su juicio en el palacio. La familia real estará presente, así como los embajadores de la Unión Planetaria en Iddén - murmuró uno de ellos. Era alto, fuerte, rasgos hermosos como los de todos en el planeta. Jamas en mi vida lo había visto.

El otro guardia también alto y fuerte, me tomó de las muñecas y me puso unas esposas de láser azul pálido, no me cortarían la mano si intentaba quitármelas, pero si me dejarían quemaduras graves.

Mi celda era la ultima del pasillo siete de la prisión. Era la única prisionera en ese pasillo. A lo lejos escuché como se burlaban de mi los delincuentes de los otros pasillos.

-Adiós, su Alteza Real!

-Que lastima que te descubrieron!

-Haber si ya dejas de llorar por las noches, que no dejas dormir, princesita.

-Viva la Resistencia! Viva su líder, la Princesa Renesmee!

Sus comentarios no ayudaban de mucho, traidores._ Muchas gracias!_

El baño de la prisión en donde me encontraba, estaba desierto, por supuesto. Eran las... En realidad no tenia idea de que hora era. Mi celda/burbuja plateada no tenia ventanas, tampoco los pasillos. Caminé hasta el ultimo rincón de ese enorme lugar con cientos de duchas, ante mi se deslizó la puerta hacia el lado derecho para poder entrar en el diminuto espacio de un metro por un metro. Me desvestí antes de entrar y dejé en el suelo mi sucia pijama. Al meterme en la ducha los chorros automáticos de agua tibia mojaron mi tembloroso cuerpo. El agua salia en una temperatura perfecta, como en cada ducha de la Unión Planetaria. Estiré mi mano hacia el pequeño compartimento cuadrado para recibir la cantidad adecuada de shampoo, al igual que jabón.

Al salir de la ducha, me encontré uno de mis vestidos de gala y una lujosa capa negra con piedras preciosas incrustadas entre los bordados de hilo de oro. Así como mi tiara favorita.

Quien sea quien me haya llevado esa ropa aun era mi aliado. Quería que me viera como la princesa que soy y no como la traidora que piensan que me convertí.

Después de secar mi cuerpo con una suave toalla blanca, tomé el vestido color perla. La parte superior era ajustada que hacia destacar mi pequeña cintura y mis senos estaban bastante expuestos por el escote cuadrado, justo en la cintura tenia un grueso cinturón trenzado color oro. La falda era amplia y las mangas largas que se iban haciendo mas amplias conforme llegaban a la muñeca. Temblando de miedo me puse la capa sobre mis hombros y la cerré al frente. Por ultimo coloqué la tiara en la parte superior de mi cabeza y diciendo una y mil plegarias al Creador me dirigí hacia la puerta donde ya me esperaban decenas de guardias que me vigilarían camino al palacio, donde seria juzgada.

* * *

En el próximo capitulo de Pink Moon

-Date prisa, Black! Ya quiero mi extraterrestre. Quiero que sea de esos flaquitos pero pansoncitos de ojos negros, grandes y almendrados y piel grisesita -murmuró Alice con expresión soñadora, mientras su amigo intentaba no vomitar-. Crees que pueda leer la mente?

-Cállate, Alice y enfoca la cámara - masculló el chico entre dientes.

Una vez mas respiró profundo y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

_1, 2, 3..._

Giró el bulto negro y tanto Alice como Jacob saltaron hacia atrás como acto reflejo, tratando de protegerse. Luego miraron con detenimiento lo que tenían delante de ellos y después se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero que demonios?! -refunfuñó Alice apagando la cámara-. Quien rayos es esa y que ha hecho con mi alien?!

Jacob la ignoró en su berrinche, se acercó a lo que tenia delante de el. Era una chica... una chica muerta. Su lisa y perfecta piel estaba muy pálida y sus labios carnosos comenzaban a tornarse azules. Era muy hermosa... y muerta. Estaban en una escena del crimen, tenían que ir de ahí de inmediato, pero Alice, como no, comenzó a picotear al cadáver con la rama.

* * *

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfiction contiene faltas de ortografía y gramaticales, leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.  
No pretendo ser la próxima gran autora best seller descubierta por su fanfiction, solo lo hago por diversión y para entretener a mis LITTLE PERVERTS.


	2. He Encontrado Una Alienigena!

**_He Encontrado Una Alienigena!_**

-Alice, tenemos que regresar. Ya hemos estado buscando durante cuatro horas y no hemos encontrado nada. Lo que viste fue producto de tu imaginación, los extraterrestres no existen - dijo un hombre moreno y alto, adentrándose aun mas en el bosque húmedo, tras una chica de piel blanca y cabello negro como la tinta.

-Claro que existen, Jacob. Lo que anoche vimos fue un OVNI y lo sabes! Solo que eres muy gallina - replicó Alice muy segura, consultando su brújula.

-Oye! Yo no soy gallina! - el chico siguió caminando tras su amiga y esquivando ramas bajas por el lúgubre y lluvioso bosque de Washington, preguntándose como es que se había dejado convencer de ir a buscar el OVNI, como si aun tuvieran trece años.

Alice Brandon y Jacob Black se conocieron en la primaria, cuando el matoncillo de la escuela había empujado a la diminuta Alice para que cayera en el fango, solo por que se le dio la gana. Jacob como todo un caballerito -criado por su padre viudo, que dejó su prometedora carrera en el ejercito para cuidar de su hijo de tres años cuando quedó viudo- la levantó y la ayudó a llegar a casa. A partir de ese día la pequeña niña lo siguió a todas partes para que la cuidara y a el no le importó, era la única persona que le hablaba.

Siempre se vieron como amigos, casi hermanos. Jacob estuvo ahí para ella cuando su madre murió en un accidente de auto, tal y como había muerto su propia madre. Billy, el padre de Jacob, y el, la recibieron en su casa cuando el padre de Alice se casó de nuevo con una mujer horrible que la trataba como si fuera basura. Al padre de la pequeña chica ni le interesó que su hija hubiera huido de casa.

-Tan grandote y tan cobarde! -iba diciendo Alice mientras pasaba sobre un árbol caído-. Por eso eres escritor Jake, por que puedes crear todo un mundo a tu alrededor sin siquiera salir de tu cama. Y sabes por que? Por que eres un...

-Cobar...

-Shh! - Alice levantó su pequeña mano convertida en puño, como si fuera un militar en una misión.

Los ojos de la chica habían captado un bulto justo a la mitad de un claro de hierba seca.

Jacob miró a su alrededor y al perfecto circulo de hierba donde yacía aquel extraño bulto negro, una y otra vez. Los arbustos, los arboles, el musgo, incluso el aire era verde donde ellos estaban parados, pero el circulo que tenían enfrente era entre blanco y grisaseo. Como si fuera suelo quemado.

Alice avanzó un paso y tomó una larga rama que le serviría para picar el objeto del circulo. Despacio, dio otro paso y entró al claro desértico que tenia frente a ella.

-A donde vas, duende? - susurró Jacob tomándola del hombro.

-A ver a mi extraterrestre - contestó en el mismo tono, tomo su cámara de vídeo y comenzó a filmar lo que había a su alrededor-. Ayer a la media noche en punto yo, Alice Brandon y mi amigo Jacob Black -narró Alice girando hacia atrás para grabar a Jacob y el cubrió el lente con su mano. Ella volvió a filmar a su alrededor-, vimos extrañas luces que se movían en círculos sobre nuestra casa. Tal suceso duró alrededor de una hora, A la una en punto el objeto se detuvo a unos kilometros, en las profundidades del bosque que rodea Forks, Washington, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. cuando el objeto volador no identificado se detuvo, una luz naranja salió de la presunta nave hacia el suelo, luego desapareció tanto la luz como el OVNI segundos después. Hoy nos hemos dado a la tarea de la búsqueda de lo que sea que la nave haya dejado en nuestro planeta y la hemos encontrado - Alice dirigió su cámara al circulo de hierba seca y poco a poco enfoco el bulto negro.

-Alice deja de jugar.

-Cállate, gallina - la pequeña chica de cabello negro avanzó lenta y determinadamente al interior del circulo con cámara y palo en mano.

Jacob se quedo al borde, observando como su amiga era mas valiente que el. Al principio había aceptado acompañarla en esa loca búsqueda como otras docenas de veces, por que en verdad eran divertidas y nunca encontraban nada. Pero ahora estaba muerto de miedo. Frente a el estaba un perfecto circulo de hierba quemada con Dios no se que y un bulto que bien podía despertar y asesinarlos con su pistola de rayo láser, podía ser una trampa para llevarlos con los aliens y hacer experimentos con ellos.

_No puedo quedar embarazado ahora_ -se dijo Jacob-._ Bien de acuerdo, mi imaginación de escritor me esta llevando por un camino un tanto escalofriante. Vamos, Jake, no seas cobarde, mira a la duende. Ella mide un metro y ahí esta frente a ti picoteando al alienigena con un palo. Vamos hazlo tu también._

Jacob tomo otra rama del suelo y entró al circulo donde estaba su amiga y el alien.

-Que es? - preguntó en un susurro.

-No lo se. Ayúdame a voltearlo - Alice se arrodilló junto al bulto cubierto de tela negra y alargó una mano mientras con la otra seguía filmando.

-No lo toques! No sabemos que cosa vaya a ser, o a hacernos.

-Mira gallinita, ya me estoy cansando, quiero a mi alien!

-Cállate, duende.

-Al menos soy un duende valiente y no una gallina de dos metros.

Jacob entrecerró los ojos pensando que ya estaba muy viejo como para seguir con los juegos de Alice, como si aun fueran adolescentes. El era Jacob Black, un joven autor best seller reconocido mundialmente, el primer libro de su exitosa saga de lobos y vampiros había sido llevado a la pantalla grande, recaudando millones en la taquilla. La segunda película estaba en la etapa de pre-producción. El cuarto libro de su exitosa saga saldría a la venta en dos meses; el quinto y ultimo libro lo había terminado la semana pasada, por eso ahora estaba perdiendo el tiempo con su mejor amiga en su ciudad natal.

Con un suspiro Jacob se quitó la mochila de su espalda y sacó el gas pimienta por si acaso y comenzó a darle la vuelta al extraterreste.

-Con cuidado, no me lo _mayugues _- susurró Alice ajustando el lente. Quería el mejor angulo de su precioso alien.

-Quieres hacerlo tu? - Jacob se detuvo y miró la cámara con enfado.

-Si, pero tu no sabes manejar la cámara, ya ves que eres medio lento.

Jacob se puso de pie de un tirón.

-Era broma Jakie, bonito, hermoso, talentoso, precioso. _Quen lo quele?!_

-Ultima expedición que te acompaño, duende. La ultima! - la señaló con el dedo indice y se arrodilló de nuevo.

Jacob respiró profundo tres veces, preparándose mentalmente para ver la cosa asquerosa que yacía bajo la tela negra metálica. Con la rama que había tomado del suelo volvió a picotear el bulto frente a el.

-Date prisa, Black! Ya quiero mi extraterrestre. Quiero que sea de esos flaquitos pero pansoncitos de ojos negros, grandes y almendrados y piel grisesita -murmuró Alice con expresión soñadora, mientras su amigo intentaba no vomitar-. Crees que pueda leer la mente?

-Cállate, Alice y enfoca la cámara - masculló el chico entre dientes.

Una vez mas respiró profundo y contó mentalmente hasta tres.

_1, 2, 3..._

Giró el bulto negro y tanto Alice como Jacob saltaron hacia atrás como acto reflejo, tratando de protegerse. Luego miraron con detenimiento lo que tenían delante de ellos y después se miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero que demonios?! -refunfuñó Alice apagando la cámara-. Quien rayos es esa y que ha hecho con mi alien?!

Jacob la ignoró en su berrinche, se acercó a lo que tenia delante de el. Era una chica... una chica muerta. Su lisa y perfecta piel estaba muy pálida y sus labios carnosos comenzaban a tornarse azules. Era muy hermosa... y muerta. Estaban en una escena del crimen, tenían que ir de ahí de inmediato, pero Alice, como no, comenzó a picotear al cadáver con la rama.

-Alice, deja eso! Que no ves que esta muerta?!

-No esta muerta! Tiene que despertarse y decirme donde dejó mi alien - siguió picando el estomago de la chica muerta.

-Alice, despierta! -Jacob se levantó para apartarla del cadáver-. No hay aliens, no existen los extraterrestres! Ya madura, por el amor de Dios! Tienes veinticinco años, ya no eres una niña de trece que cree en esas tonterías!

Alice se alejó de su amigo y se acercó mas a la chica sin vida.

-Si existen! Es mas... ella es la extraterrestre! Mírala! Mírala bien! -se arrodilló frente a la chica de largos cabellos color cobre-. Mira que hermosa es. Alguna vez habías visto algo tan hermoso? No. Mira su rostro, mira su cabello... Mira su ropa. Ella es la alien! Ella es _mi _alien!

Jacob comenzó a pensar que su amiga en realidad necesitaba un buen doctor. El conseguiría la mejor clínica del país y pagaría el tratamiento de Alice, ella era como su hermana y quería lo mejor para ella... _Espera, esas son joyas?!_

Alice estaba extendiendo la tela negra en la que estaba envuelta la chica muerta y vieron que en realidad era una capa con capucha. Su amiga le quitó la capucha con cuidado y vieron que traía una tiara puesta. De su cuello pendía una media luna tallada en algún tipo de piedra preciosa, tal vez rubí rosa. Alice abrió por completo la capa negra y con asombro vieron todas las piedras preciosas que estaban bordadas entre finos hilos de oro. Era como si se hubiera puesto la capa al revés.

Con cuidado, Alice quitó los rizos que semi cubrían el rostro de la ninfa del bosque.

-Es una princesa de un planeta en otra galaxia, la pobrecilla fue desterrada por un crimen que no cometió - susurró Alice tomando la mano de su alienigena para frotarla con las suyas-. La pobre esta helada, tiene frío con ese vestido blanco.

-No tiene frío, Alice. Esta fría por que esta muerta - susurró Jacob hincándose frente a Alice, al lado derecho del cadáver.

En verdad su amiga había perdido la cabeza. Con tristeza vio como Alice se esforzaba por darle calor al cadáver. Cuando ella se diera cuenta de que la chica de cabello color cobre no despertaría nunca se llevaría a Alice del bosque y la llevaría a Seattle para internarla en un psiquiátrico y llamaría a las autoridades para reportarles que había una chica muerta a la mitad del bosque. Pero haría todo eso con delicadeza, lo ultimo que necesitaba era a una Alice histérica y mas enloquecida.

-No, no esta muerta. Es una princesa, necesita que un príncipe bese sus labios para que así salga de su hechizo -susurró Alice con voz soñadora, como si estuviera leyéndole un cuento de hadas a su clase del jardín de niños-. Una vez despierta, la llevaremos a casa y cuidaremos de ella. La ayudaremos a adaptarse a su nueva vida en la Tierra. La pobresilla va a estar muy asustada y desorientada. Pero nosotros la ayudaremos y cuidaremos. Verdad Jake?

-Si, Alice. Lo que tu digas - el corazón de Jacob se estrujó cuando Alice lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos.

_Oh, Alice!_

-Sabia que podía contar contigo, Jake. Ahora... bésala. Ayudala a regresar.

-Yo no soy un príncipe, Alice.

-Si lo eres. Y lo seras para ella. Bésala, Jake. Hazlo por mi - rogó con lagrimas en los ojos y aun con la mano de la chica entre las suyas.

-Alice, solo soy un humano cualquiera, no puedo hacer milagros.

-Me salvaste a mi. Salvala a ella. Te juro por mi madre que jamas te volveré a pedir nada. Si no funciona... - se encogió de hombros.

-Yo no te salvé, Alice. Solo te levanté del fango.

-No hablo de eso... Si no te tuviera a ti y a Billy... no se que estupidez habría hecho.

_Oh, Alice!_

-Por favor, bésala. La quiero para mi. Solo bésala y cuando despierte me haré cargo de ella lo prometo... La quiero.

Jacob estuvo a punto de vomitar, ya tenia el estomago revuelto por darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga, su hermana, su confidente... había perdido la razón y ahora quería que besara un cadáver... Tenia que hacerlo para salir de una buena vez de ese lugar y conseguirle ayuda a Alice.

Respiró profundo un par de veces y se inclinó sobre el cadáver frente a ellos. Con cuidado volteó el rostro de la chica y se percató de que su piel era tan suave como la seda y lentamente bajó el rostro hacia ella. Tragándose la bilis y el vomito, posó su boca sobre los labios carnosos y suaves de la princesa de cabellos de cobre.

-Recuerda que el beso debe durar al menos cinco missisippis - susurró Alice cuando vio que su amigo se alejaba de la princesa.

Jacob cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras escuchaba a Alice susurrar:

-Un missisippi. Dos missisippi. Tres missisippi. Cuatro missisippi. Cinco missisippi.

Jacob se alejó del cadáver a punto de vomitar cuando escuchó un fuerte jadeo.

Frente a el, la princesa del bosque boqueaba en busca de aire, con los ojos abiertos y las manos en la garganta, tratando de levantarse.

-Esta viva! Esta viva! - comenzó a gritar Alice, al estilo del Dr. Frankeinstein.

Jacob se sentó en la hierba seca temblando de miedo.

La princesa se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, con sus extremidades temblorosas y desmadejadas. Alice dejó de festejar y miró a Jacob con pánico. Su amigo estaba pálido.

-Jake estas...?

El levantó una mano para callarla y siguió viendo a la nada.

Alice regresó su atención a la chica.

-Jake, has algo, se esta muriendo de nuevo...

El miró a la chica que le había dado el susto de su vida y vio como sus parpados revoloteaban tratando de abrirse de nuevo. Inconscientemente se inclinó sobre ella, en ese instante la chica abrió los ojos y lo enfocó. Lo primero que vio el chico fueron unos hermosos ojos color chocolate que se tornaron rosas cerradose un circulo perfecto alrededor del iris. La chica parpadeo un par de veces y sus ojos volvieron a ser como al principio, dejando a Jacob con la boca abierta y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

* * *

**  
En el próximo capitulo de _PINK MOON_**

Esos dos delincuentes salvajes le iban a hacer algo. La iban a asesinar. No si ella los asesinaba primero. Estaba en la prisión, si quería que nadie mas se metiera con ella, tenia que defenderse y hacerle saber a los demás que no se rendiría; no importaba convertirse en una asesina. Ya nada le importaba, solo su vida, que era lo único que tenia.

Justo a su costado izquierdo había un arma rudimentaria, pero serviría, era experta en combate y acabaría con la vida de esos salvajes en segundos. En un rápido movimiento tomo el objeto alargado y de consistencia dura, y golpeó en la cabeza al hombre de cabello negro, rodó sobre si misma y se arrodilló girando el objeto alargado y golpeó en las costillas a la mujer que la miraba con los ojos abiertos. Adoptó una posición defensiva con ambas piernas separadas, ligeramente acuclillada y tomando su arma con ambas manos. Miró a los salvajes que se quejaban desde el suelo y respiró rápidamente tratando de detectar algún peligro a su alrededor, pero todo lo que olía era basura. Echó un rápido vistazo al cielo y lo vio gris. La maraña a su alrededor era verde, pero donde ella estaba de pie el suelo era gris. Era peor que lo que se decía en Iddén, sobre ese lugar salvaje.


	3. Su Alteza Real

**_Su Alteza Real Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Princesa de Luna Rosa. Duquesa de Luna Verde y Condesa de Luna Azul... Por favor_**

Lo primero que Renesmee vio al despertar fueron unos ojos negros como la noche, que en un segundo se transformaron en azules. El dueño de aquellos ojos que se habían coloreado frente a ella, parpadeó asustado y sus ojos volvieron a su color negro. Una vez que dejó de ver aquellos extraños ojos, se percató de su rostro. Era un hombre, un bello hombre que la veía asustado y fascinado. Sus rasgos eran hermosos y varoniles, su cabello negro caía a ambos lados de su rostro como una cortina negra satinada, sus altos pómulos lo hacían lucir un tanto exótico, y sus labios gruesos se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa.

_Es el..._

Espera... unos ojos se se colorearon en aquel basurero? Tal vez no la habían enviado a la peor prisión del universo, el tercer planeta que rodeaba a la estrella dorada que los Grisses y los locales llamaban Tierra. Renesmee miró a su alrededor y comprobó que estaba en un basurero y una mujer de cabello negro la miraba intensamente.

Esos dos delincuentes salvajes le iban a hacer algo. La iban a asesinar. No si ella los asesinaba primero. Estaba en la prisión, si quería que nadie mas se metiera con ella, tenia que defenderse y hacerle saber a los demás que no se rendiría; no importaba convertirse en una asesina. Ya nada le importaba, solo su vida, que era lo único que tenia.

Justo a su costado izquierdo había un arma rudimentaria, pero serviría, era experta en combate y acabaría con la vida de esos salvajes en segundos. En un rápido movimiento tomo el objeto alargado y de consistencia dura, y golpeó en la cabeza al hombre de cabello negro, rodó sobre si misma y se arrodilló girando el objeto alargado y golpeó en las costillas a la mujer que la miraba con los ojos abiertos. Adoptó una posición defensiva con ambas piernas separadas, ligeramente acuclillada y tomando su arma con ambas manos. Miró a los salvajes que se quejaban desde el suelo y respiró rápidamente tratando de detectar algún peligro a su alrededor, pero todo lo que olía era basura. Echó un rápido vistazo al cielo y lo vio gris. La maraña a su alrededor era verde, pero donde ella estaba de pie el suelo era gris. Era peor que lo que se decía en Iddén, sobre ese lugar salvaje.

-Cual es tu problema?! - le gritó el hombre de cabello negro levantándose del suelo y ayudó a la mujer pequeña a ponerse de pie-. Estas bien, Alice?

-Por que me golpeó? Que le hice? - lloriqueó la chica salvaje.

-Oye, solo tratábamos de ayudarte y tu nos golpeas - el hombre se acercó a Renesmee de forma amenazante y ella giró su arma de manera que la parte puntiaguda apuntara directamente a su garganta.

-Esta asustada, Jacob. Mírala! -la mujer tomó al tal Jacob del brazo alejándolo de la extraterrestre-. Hola, soy Alice -la pequeña chica de cabello negro se palmeó el pecho y dio un paso hacia ella-. El es Jacob -señaló al hombre alto-. No queremos hacerle daño... princesa -la chica le hizo una reverencia y el hombre puso los ojos en blanco-. Anoche vimos luces sobre nuestra casa, después una luz naranja salió de lo que parecía ser una nave y hoy hemos venido a buscarla y la encontramos a usted... su majestad. Esta a salvo con nosotros, no le haremos daño.

Al escuchar eso Renesmee se tensó. Los miró a ambos sin hablar.

-La marciana, no te entiende, duende.

-Cállate, Jake. Lo siento, _su majestad_ -Alice hizo de nuevo la reverencia y Jacob puso los ojos en blanco... otra vez-. Ignorelo. Queremos cuidarla y debemos irnos de aquí antes de que alguien mas venga, con nosotros estará a salvo -la chica se acercó mas a Renesmee y ella la apuntó con su arma-. Nadie la lastimara mientras este con nosotros. Jacob y yo la cuidaremos, estará a salvo.

-Nadie esta a salvo en este planeta - Renesmee murmuró con voz firme, furiosa, enojada y un tanto temerosa, pero lo que ellos escucharon fue una suave voz melodiosa que los hizo dar un respingo.

-Hablas nuestro idioma? -murmuró Alice-. Espera... Como es que estas respirando oxigeno? Como es que estas viva, para empezar? Los extraterrestres no pueden respirar oxigeno, a menos de que vengan de un planeta donde respiren oxigeno como nosotros... Jacob... te imaginas las posibilidades... Tendríamos un nuevo hogar...

Renesmee los vio como si ellos fueran la cosa mas desagradable del universo.

-Oxigeno? Lo que respiro es veneno -espetó, mirándolos duramente y sintiéndose rara hablando esa lengua desconocida-. Y si hablo este idioma... extraño, es por que fui... programada, como ustedes antes de llegar.

-Llegar de donde? - cuestionó Jake cruzándose de brazos.

-De su planeta de origen.

-Planeta de origen? - se preguntaron los salvajes.

-Nosotros nacimos aquí... Como todos los demás humanos en el planeta Tierra, el cual es en el que te encuentras.

Renesmee los miró como si estuvieran locos, pero eran salvajes, que podía esperar.

-Entonces son descendientes de exiliados como yo.

-No, nadie de este planeta viene de otro, muy a penas si pudimos ir a la Luna - Alice se encogió de hombros.

-Que?! Salieron del planeta? Como?! Los Grisses lo permitieron?! Se supone que ellos son los custodios del esta prisión! Ellos se encargan de que todo el que entra... no salga. Ustedes no pueden salir... Yo no puedo salir!

Jacob miró a Alice, sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar, en parte por el golpe que le dio la alienigena frente a ellos y... por que tenían una alienigena frente a ellos!

-Tranquila su majestad, hace años se canceló ese programa de la NASA, pero si se han lanzado satélites, sin ellos no tendríamos comunicación, también hay estaciones espaciales orbitando alrededor del planeta, hay un MarsRover en Marte y...

-Y los Grisses lo aprueban? Nadie debe salir de aquí, es una prisión.

-No es una prisión, es el Planeta Tierra habitado por humanos. Nosotros somos humanos, nacimos en este planeta, al igual que mis padres, y mis abuelos, y mis bisabuelos y mis tatarabuelos - la contradijo Alice.

-No, este planeta es una prisión, aquí mandan a la escoria del universo, por que nadie puede salir de aquí - la replicó Renesmee.

-Espera, si esta es una prisión... Que haces tu aquí? - la cuestionó Jacob.

Renesmee se aclaró la garganta, un enorme nudo en ella amenazaba con hacerla estallar en un largo y ruidoso llanto.

-Me acusaron injustamente de ser... una traidora -soltó sin poder contenerse. No supo por que habló, pero entonces miró a Jacob a los ojos y supo por que. Era el-. Me acusaron de querer asesinar a mi propio padre y ser líder de la Resistencia. Mi condena no fue la muerte, solo por que soy una princesa, pero ninguna prisión de la Unión Planetaria quiso hacerse cargo de mi y fui enviada a esta prisión... El príncipe Alec lo sugirió. _Tlt dqs fqeorg iopg rt lx hqrkt_* (Telte dequs feqeorg iopag ret lix jakerkat) Ese era su plan desde un principio, sacarme de Iddén... para... para poder tomar el trono cuando mis padres mueran... Por el Creador! -el aire le comenzó a faltar a la princesa-. El los asesinara. Mis padres... -un fuerte dolor en el pecho, hizo que Renesmee cayera de rodillas quedando indefensa ante los salvajes-. Ellos morirán y yo no estaré ahí... No podré hacer nada... El lo hará... Ellos...

Renesmee tenia problemas para respirar, el aire estaba viciado, no era un aire puro como el de Iddén.

-Su majestad! -Alice se arrodilló frente a Renesmee y la consoló abrazándola-. Dame la botella de agua, Jake.

Jacob la obedeció al instante y Alice puso la botella de agua frente a la boca de la chica alienigena.

-Que es eso? - preguntó entre sollozos.

-Agua, bebala, su majestad.

Renesmee tomó la botella de plástico transparente con manos temblorosas y bebió un largo trago, para luego escupirlo asqueada.

-Que en el nombre del Creador es esto?! Quieres asesinarme?!

Se alejó de los salvajes lanzandole la botella de agua a Jacob.

-Es agua, su majestad. Esto lo bebemos nosotros, mire -Alice tomó la botella y bebió lo que quedaba de ella-. Es agua natural, limpia, purificada, viene de fabrica. Es fresca y quita la sed.

Renesmee la miró con recelo.

-Sabe horrible.

-Tendrá que acostumbrarse. Nosotros le ayudaremos a acostumbrarse a su nueva vida, verdad Jake? - miró a su amigo con ojos ilusionados.

-Ah... nop. Yo no.

-Que?

-Tu dijiste que si besaba a esa cosa tu te harías cargo de ella. Lo juraste por tu madre.

Alice jadeó horrorizada. _Que he hecho?_

_El me besó?_ Aquel hombre la había besado? _Cuando? _Discretamente Renesmee tocó sus labios con la punta de sus dedos, simulando limpiar de su boca los restos del "agua".

-Jake...

-No. Jake nada, Alice! Lo prometiste - el moreno hombre de cabello negro se puso de pie y Renesmee lo miró con la boca abierta, era la viva imagen de un antiguo guerrero de Iddén, alto, fuerte, hermoso, dominante. Un espécimen perfecto como lo fue el antiguo rey de Iddén, Ephraim.

Renesmee se forzó a si misma a cerrar la boca, pero no pudo dejar de mirarlo y preguntarse por que los ojos de aquel salvaje se habían vuelto azules, como si fuera de la realeza nativa de Iddén.

Solo los ojos de la realiza se coloreaban, revelando así el color de su alma.

_Mio! El es mio, sus ojos se volvieron azules! Pero por que?_

-Que me miras, alienigena?! - preguntó Jacob mirando a Renesmee desde su altura.

_Alienigena?_ Renesmee no sabia que era eso, pero sonaba despectivo. A pesar de que todo en su interior quería hacer todo lo posible por complacer y conquistar a ese hombre salvaje que hacia que se sintiera rara, sus arraigados modales de princesa la dominaron.

-Es su Alteza Real Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Princesa de Luna Rosa. Duquesa de Luna Verde y Condesa de Luna Azul. Por favor - replicó con voz desdeñosa, levantando la barbilla.

-Wow! -Alice la miró con ojos grandes y redondos, sumamente fascinada-. _Renesmee_, que bonito nombre.

Jacob bufó, cruzándose de brazos.

-Esto ya me cansó, Alice. Me voy a casa - se inclinó para tomar su mochilla repleta de provisiones y sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los de Renesmee.

Ambos jadearon al mismo tiempo al ver los ojos del otro colorearse en rosa y azul.

-Venga conmigo, su Alteza. Yo la cuidaré - murmuró Alice sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir en los ojos de su amigo y su nueva... _mascota_. Solo los implicados podían notarlo.

Renesmee la miró y asintió poniéndose de pie. Jacob miró a ambas chicas, giró sombre sus talones y caminó hacia su casa. Necesitaba alejarse de esa chica, extraterrestre o persona psicótica que encontraron en el bosque. Algo muy raro había pasado con sus ojos y cosas extrañas le ocurrían en el pecho cuando la miraba.

Renesmee había planeado defenderse de ellos, incluso asesinarlos y ahora estaba camino a casa de esos salvajes y todo por aquel hombre que la despreciaba. Que en el nombre del Creador le pasaba? Ella era una princesa y el _nadie_... Ya se imaginaba su casa, una cueva mal oliente como las del planeta Viknot, pero sin todo aquel rico mineral que ellos cambiarían por agua en cualquier momento. Por eso eran tan salvajes, no tenían suficiente agua en su cerebro. Tal vez estos salvajes presos del llamado planeta Tierra no eran tal salvajes por que si tenían suficiente agua, incluso la pequeña mujer de cabello negro dijo que tenían fabricas de agua como las tenían en la Unión Planetaria. Lo que no darían los Viknotis por una fabrica de agua, pero no eran parte de la Unión, ellos tenían la culpa.

Alice tomó de la mano a Renesmee sacadola de sus pensamientos revueltos y emprendieron el largo camino a casa.

Que no tenían cabinas de transportación estable vertical o plataformas de transportación... naves? Algo? Lo que sea? - se preguntó Renesmee con horror constatando de que no había nada para transportarlas mas que sus propios pies.

-No tenga miedo, su Alteza, yo la protegeré - susurró Alice, para gracia de la princesa exiliada.

-Creo que es mas probable que yo te proteja... Alice, dices que te llamas?

-Si, su alteza. Alice Brandon.

-Bueno, Alice Brandon, te agradecería que solo me llames Renesmee. Su Alteza... ya no es correcto, me quitaron mis títulos y fui desterrada de Iddén.

-Cuanto lo siento, Renesmee - murmuró la chica ayudando a la princesa a pasar sobre un árbol caído.

El largo vestido blanco de la princesa y la capa negra no habían sido hechos para largas caminatas en basureros llamados Tierra, aunque estaban entrando a un territorio completamente diferente al que estaban cuando se conocieron.

Allí todo era verde y estaba vivo. Por un momento pensó estar en casa. Animalitos corrían por las raíces, pajarillos cantaban dulces melodías desde las altas ramas de los arboles.

En realidad no estaba tan mal, era como estar en Iddén a decir verdad.

-En que lugar exacto es en donde me encuentro?

-Esto es un bosque. El extenso bosque del estado de Washington, país Estados Unidos de Norteamérica. Norteamérica esta al norte del continente llamado América y América es uno de los cinco continentes del planeta Tierra. Jacob y yo vivimos con su padre, Billy, en una casa que compró Jake con su primer cheque. Jacob es un escritor famoso y yo soy profesora en el jardín de niños de Forks - explicó la duende con una sonrisa.

Tal información hizo que Renesmee se pusiera triste. Jacob y Alice vivían juntos. Que un hombre y una mujer vivieran juntos significaba lo mismo en la Tierra y en Iddén. Ellos eran pareja.

Pero como podían serlo el tal Jacob era ahora el dueño de su alma y ella de la suya? Pero la forma en que el protegía a la pequeña Alice era demasiado familiar e intima.

-Y desde cuando Jacob y tu viven juntos? - susurró Renesmee recogiendo la cola de su vestido y su capa para que no continuaran arrastrándose por el suelo del bosque.

-Lo conocí cuando estábamos en la primaria y unos años después, cuando estábamos en la preparatoria, Billy podría decirse que me adoptó.

-Que es _preparatoria _y _adoptó_?

-Preparatoria es la escuela a la cual entras cuando eres adolescente y adoptar es... umm. Mi madre murió y mi padre se casó casi enseguida, ella me trataba mal y Billy y Jacob me llevaron a vivir a su casa - Alice trató de explicarlo lo mas rápidamente posible para no entrar en detalles dolorosos que aun le carcomían el alma.

Renesmee pensó en la explicación burda y rápida de la pequeña Alice y supo de que hablaba, y pronto su programación la puso al día con las nuevas palabras.

-Y cuando te casaste con Jacob?

Alice soltó una carcajada que hizo eco y llamó la atención de Jacob que iba unos veinte metros delante de ellas.

-Jacob y yo no estamos casados, su alteza! Que asco! Es como mi hermano - Alice se estremeció y saltó del susto cuando Jacob murmuró a su lado:

-Gracias, Alice. Tu también eres muy simpática.

-No lo quise decir de ese modo, Jake. Es que su alteza...

-Renesmee - la corrigió rápidamente y con mucha alegría. Jacob y Alice no estaban casados!

-Renesmee me preguntó que cuando nos casamos tu y yo? Y no vas a negar que esa idea da un tanto de asquito.

-Cierto, pero por que le estas contando de nuestra vidas a esa cosa?

-No soy cosa -Renesmee encuadró los hombros y levantó el mentón-. Soy su Alteza Real Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Princesa de Luna Rosa. Duq...

-Lo que sea, Nessie.

-_Nessie_? - corearon Renesmee y Alice.

*Ese mal nacido hijo de su padre...

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo de _Pink Moon_**

Renesmee regresó al presente, un presente incierto lleno de temores, llenos de soledad, de miedo. Regresó al exilio donde había conocido a su alma gemela, el dueño de su alma, que al parecer la odiaba.

-Renesmee? - Alice se acercó a ella alarmada y sin poder hacer nada vio como su extraterrestre se desvanecía frente a ella cayendo sobre el musgo mullido y tierra húmeda-. JACOB!

Jacob giró alarmado al escuchar el grito casi agónico de Alice, imaginando que Renesmee estaba atacando a su amiga, cuando en realidad la chica de la capa negra estaba cayendo al piso como si se hubiera muerto de pie.

* * *

Este capitulo esta dedicado a mis Little Perverts rosaditas

QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V  
Alathea Morwellan  
JakeStark  
AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO  
familycullenblack

gracias por su apoyo en esta nueva aventura intergalactica jejeje 


	4. Recuerdos de una Princesa

**_Recuerdos de una Princesa_**

-Esa cosa es un mito, Alice, al igual que el monstruo del Lago Ness - masculló Jacob de manera despectiva.

-Yo no soy un monstruo! -replicó Renesmee-. Soy una prin...

-Si ya lo se, Nessie, una maldita princesa extraterrestre con un nombre aun mas extraterrestre. No te molestes en decirlo de nuevo, por favor - Jacob dio media vuelta y siguió su camino.

-Disculpalo, el no es así - murmuró Alice avergonzada.

-No lo disculpes, créeme que es mas educado de lo imaginé encontrar en esta prisión - era verdad, pero esa actitud jamas la hubiera imaginado de alguien a quien se le colorean los ojos azules al verla.

Antes de llegar a la casa que compartían Alice, Jacob y el padre de este, la pequeña humana tocó la suave capa negra de Renesmee.

-De que esta hecho esto? - preguntó maravillada, era la tela mas suave, calientita y cómoda que hubiera tocado.

-Es tela de shnna, es una mezcla de lo que ustedes conocen como seda, cashemira y lana - respondió lentamente mientras su cerebro procesaba y traducía la información.

_Por que me programaron, si no vengo en una expedición de la Unión Planetaria? Lo harían en Iddén o los Grisses?_

Alice interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-La textura no se parece en nada a como se ve. Se ve tan suave y brillante como el satén, casi se ve metálica, pero al tocarla es suavecita y calientita como la lana y la cashemira -Alice siguió acariciando la tela hasta que toco una de las piedras preciosas-. Por que usas así la capa. Así las usan en Iddén?

-No! Claro que no, por que pondrían tan bellos adornos si están escondidos? - Renesmee se quitó y volteó la capa para ponerla correctamente, revelando la hermosura de su vestido blanco.

Mientras caminaban de nuevo, Alice trató de contar la enorme cantidad de gemas que cubrían la parte inferior de la capa negra que se iban haciendo mas pequeñas y escasas conforme subían por la espalda. El vestido blanco parecía hecho de perlas liquidas y el elaborado tocado sobre la cabeza de la princesa era hermoso.

Y la media luna rosa que colgaba de su cuello era la gema mas hermosa, no tenia ningún corte, como si hubiera sido encontrada así de forma natural y no tallada. Ademas resplandecía, no por su brillo, sino que parecía brillar desde adentro con luz propia.

-Si tuvieras el cabello oscuro y ojos azules, diría que eres Arwen de _El Señor de los Anillos_. Tu corona o tocado, no se como lo llames tu, es hermoso, se parece al de Liv Tyler, y tu capa es... wow. Pero si he de elegir algo como mi cosa favorita... es tu collar - murmuró Alice fascinada.

-Mi collar? Yo no traigo ningún coll... - el aire escapó de los pulmones de Renesmee al darse cuenta de la joya que colgaba de su cuello.

A que hora se lo habían puesto? Por que? Para recordarle lo que había perdido? Para recordarle el amor perdido de su madre y su vida en Iddén?

El collar con la media luna rosa se lo había regalado la reina Isabella en su cumpleaños numero cinco. Las dos habían ido a caminar por la costa rocosa a unos kilómetros de su palacio en Luna Rosa a recolectar piedrecillas y guijarros para llenar aquellas esculturas de vidrio soplado en las habitaciones principales. Renesmee amaba aquellas piedras, ya que resplandecían y en las noches no le daba miedo la oscuridad, pues las piedrecillas iluminaban su habitación. Recordó perfectamente como su madre había metido los pies al agua con todo y su hermoso vestido del color del cielo a la media noche para conseguirle la piedra en forma de media luna perfecta para su hija.

Horas mas tarde en su fiesta de cumpleaños frente a toda la corte y embajadores de la Unión Planetaria, la reina Isabella -quien se supone que nunca debía de arrodillarse ante nadie- se arrodilló frente a su hija.

-Renesmee, siempre que traigas esta luna rosa en tu cuello, cerca de tu corazón yo estaré ahí contigo, cuidándote. Te amo con todo mi corazón, mi hermosa princesa - la reina Isabella besó sus mejillas y su frente antes de ponerse de nuevo de pie.

-Gracias mami - la niña vestida con un hermoso y pomposo vestido azul, se sonrojó al tomar la luna entre sus pequeñas manitas.

Era el regalo mas hermoso que alguna vez le hubieran dado.

Amaba ese collar incluso mas que el unicornio blanco que le regaló su padre al cumplir diez años, por que a diferencia del animal el collar lo podía traer siempre con ella. Excepto cuando fue llevada a prisión, uno de los guardias se lo arrancó del cuello al día siguiente de su encarcelamiento.

-Las traidoras no merecen tener en su poder regalos de su majestad.

Renesmee regresó al presente, un presente incierto lleno de temores, llenos de soledad, de miedo. Regresó al exilio donde había conocido a su alma gemela, el dueño de su alma, que al parecer la odiaba.

-Renesmee? - Alice se acercó a ella alarmada y sin poder hacer nada vio como su extraterrestre se desmayaba frente a ella cayendo sobre el musgo mullido y tierra húmeda-. JACOB!

Jacob giró alarmado al escuchar el grito casi agónico de Alice, imaginando que Renesmee estaba atacando a su amiga, cuando en realidad la chica de la capa negra estaba cayendo al piso como si se hubiera muerto de pie.

Algo dentro de el se rompió al imaginar que Renesmee se hubiera muerto, así que corrió hacia ellas saltando sobre las raíces que se atravesaban en su camino.

-Que ocurrió? - Jacob sostuvo la cabeza de la princesa en su regazo.

-No lo se, le hablé sobre su collar y su expresión cambió, ella no tenia ni idea de que lo traía... Lo tomó entre sus dedos y ella... ella... Jacob has algo, ella no puede morir...!

Jacob le tomó el pulso a la extraterrestre y con su linterna le revisó las pupilas. Todo estaba bien, solo había perdido el conocimiento.

-Esta... desmayada, solo eso - por alguna razón esas palabras no calmó a ninguno de los dos salvajes.

Sin decir otra palabra mas, la tomó entre sus brazos y caminó de nuevo hacia su hogar, Jacob necesitaba que Renesmee estuviera a salvo y cómoda.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión blanca asentada en medio de un gran claro en el bosque, la princesa abrió los ojos. Miró a su alrededor y vio que iba en brazos de Jacob, pero el no la miraba, así que decidió fingir que aun no recuperaba la conciencia para disfrutar de su cercanía. A través de sus pestañas miró hacia la casa y escuchó el arrullante sonido de agua corriendo. Para ser un lugar casi..._prehistórico _-su cerebro le arrojó tal palabra desconocida utilizada como insulto en lugar de pre-Unionista-, no estaba tan mal. Ese tipo de construcciones habían dejado de existir hacia muchos ciclos en la Unión Planetaria, ella los había visto en su clase de Arquitectura y Arte pre-Unionista. Pero de alguna manera era encantador y posiblemente ese seria su nuevo hogar.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo de_ Pink Moon_**

-Papá, te presento a Su Alteza Real Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Princesa de Luna Rosa. Duquesa de Luna Verde y Condesa de Luna Azul. Renesmee te presento a Billy Black - murmuró Alice mirando como Renesmee se incorporaba en el sillón para quedarse sin aliento al ver una fotografía en la repisa pegada a la pared.

-Ephraim... Martha -susurraron sus labios y Billy la miró-. El... el... ellos... ellos vinieron aquí? No... no murieron?! Por el Creador! - Renesmee se puso de pie y tomó la fotografía de el antiguo rey de Iddén con un niño pequeño en sus brazos y junto a ellos la reina Martha sosteniendo una cosa esponjosa parecida a una nube color rosa-. Como es que ustedes conocen al rey? Cuando llegó aquí?


	5. Ella es una Princesa Extraterrestre

**_Ella es Realmente una Princesa Extraterreste_**

Alice y Jacob entraron a su hogar, este ultimo llevaba a la princesa extraterrestre aun en sus brazos y con cuidado -por instrucciones de Alice- la dejó en el amplio sofá de la sala frente al ultramoderno y enorme televisor de pantalla curva.

-Hola chicos, ya terminaron de jugar? - preguntó Billy saliendo de la cocina con un delantal y limpiando sus manos con un paño.

Aun veía a sus hijos como si fueran niños, los amaba a los dos por igual a pesar de que Alice no era sangre de su sangre, pero era parte de su alma. Por un tiempo tuvo una ligera esperanza de que Jacob y Alice se vieran como algo mas que mejores amigos, pero ellos siempre se verían como hermanos.

Billy dejó de sonreír cuando vio las caras de sus hijos, Alice lucia asustada y Jacob contrariado.

-Que ocurrió? Encontraron algo?

-No algo, _alguien _- susurró Alice y se hincó junto a Renesmee.

Billy se acercó a ellos y sobre el respaldo del sofá vio a la chica que estaba fingiendo despertar.

-De donde la sacaron? Se perdió camino al Comic-Con o algo así? - preguntó con una sonrisa.

Aun recordaba el viaje al ComicCon donde Jacob fue asediado por miles de adolescentes por su saga de libros.

-No - respondió Jacob con la mandíbula apretada.

-Entonces...?

-Ella estaba en el claro... en el lugar donde vimos que descendió la luz naranja ayer - respondió Alice con reverencia

-Que?

-Mira esto -Alice sacó la cámara de su mochila y se la entregó a su padre-. Hola! - exclamó encantada cuando su princesa extraterrestre abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Donde... donde estoy?

-Estas en casa, no te preocupes - Alice la tomó de la mano.

Renesmee miró a Jacob y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el giró el rostro y se alejó de ellos mientras Billy se ponía pálido al ver la grabación de Alice.

-Alice... ella... ella estaba... Ella es...

-Papá, te presento a Su Alteza Real Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan. Princesa de Luna Rosa. Duquesa de Luna Verde y Condesa de Luna Azul. Renesmee te presento a Billy Black - murmuró Alice mirando como Renesmee se incorporaba en el sillón para quedarse sin aliento al ver una fotografía en la repisa pegada a la pared.

-Ephraim -susurraron sus labios y Billy la miró-. El... el... y... ellos... ellos vinieron aquí? No... no murieron?! Por el Creador! - Renesmee se puso de pie y tomó la fotografía de el antiguo rey de Iddén con un niño pequeño en sus brazos y junto a ellos la reina Martha sosteniendo una cosa esponjosa parecida a una nube color rosa-. Como es que ustedes conocen al rey? Cuando llegó aquí?

Los tres eran hermosos, con facciones angulosas, piel caramelo como la de Jacob y cabello negro. Los ojos negros de Jacob Black la miraron con diversión desde otra fotografía en la repisa donde posaba con una aun mas pequeña Alice, pero ella no podía quitar sus ojos del rey perdido de Iddén. Renesmee había visto cientos de imágenes de ellos durante toda su vida y el pueblo los lloraba cada año en el aniversario de su desaparición repentina. Siempre se habia rumoreado que los Vulturianos tenían que ver en ello.

Billy estaba con la boca abierta y Alice la miraba con la misma expresión.

Como sabia ella los nombres de los padres de Billy?

-El esta aquí?! Sabe quien lo envió y por que a esta prisión? El era el rey y despareció de Iddén de la noche a la mañana! Exijo hablar con el!

-El... el era mi padre, murió antes de que mis hijos nacieran y mamá mucho antes de eso - respondió Billy después de que pudo recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

-Murió? Como? - los ojos de la princesa se llenaron de lagrimas.

-Vejez -Billy se encogió de hombros-. Como sabes su nombre y el nombre de..._Iddén_? - preguntó Billy dando pequeños y roboticos pasos hacia la chica vestida como su madre le decía que solía vestir cuando era reina de Iddén.

-Por que yo soy princesa de Iddén, mis padres son los nuevos reyes... o al menos hasta que Alec... el... el les arrebate el trono tal y como los Vulturianos planeaban hacerlo cuando conspiraron contra... contra Ephraim. Creador, no puedo creer que el viviera, que tuviera una familia... Usted... usted es el hijo de Ephraim y Martha.

Renesmee dejó con reverencia la fotografía y se acercó a Billy a presentar sus respetos. El padre de Jacob asintió.

-Billy, me presentó ante usted con humildad. Usted es el verdadero y legitimo heredero del trono y no mi familia. Estoy a sus ordenes - Renesmee hizo una elaborada reverencia y Billy tuvo que sentarse un momento.

-Papá, estas bien? - preguntó Alice ayudando a su padre a sentarse en el sofá, alternando la mirada entre Billy y Renesmee.

Donde diablos se había metido Jacob?

-Si estoy bien, es solo que... tengo años sin escuchar el nombre de Iddén - susurró pasando su mano por la cara.

-Habías escuchado antes ese nombre? - cuestionó Alice extrañada.

-Claro. Mis padres me contaban fantásticas historias para dormir, siempre pensé que eran historias que me inventaban para dormir. Eso es lo que eran para mi! Pero ellos siempre decían lo que... lo que ella acaba de decir. Palabras como Iddén, luna rosa. luna verde, luna azul, vulturianos, reyes, reinas, princesas... eran constantes en esas historias. Nunca se lo dije a nadie... por que eran historias para dormir y ahora... tu...

-No son historias para dormir, su majestad - susurró Renesmee sentándose a sus pies como forma de respeto.

Como forma de respeto se debía sentar un nivel mas bajo que el rey, Billy Black era el legitimo rey de Iddén, si pudieran regresar ella le cedería el trono cuando fuera su turno de tomarlo.

-Cuéntame de Iddén. Por que estas aquí... Renesmee, así se pronuncia? - la tomó de las manos para acercarla hacia el y sentarla en el sillón.

Vaya, todo esto era raro. Nunca esperó que los salvajes que vivían en la Tierra fueran así, que vivieran con... comodidades pre-Unionistas y que el legitimo heredero al trono, el hijo del rey Ephraim le estuviera sosteniendo las manos y mirándola como si fuera un pequeño tesoro.

-Si, es Renesmee su majestad - susurró admirando al padre de Jacob quien era la otra cara de la moneda.

Jacob era tosco, brusco y mal educado y su padre era dulce, amoroso y atento. Escuchó la historia de Renesmee comenzando con lo que ocurrió cuando Ephraim y su reina desaparecieron y terminando con su despertar en la prisión llamada Tierra.

Alice escuchó de nuevo su historia con su típica expresión soñadora cuando se sentó a su lado; Billy y ella hicieron cientos de preguntas que Renesmee respondió con detalles haciéndolos visualizar cada palabra que salia de sus labios. Era como si cada imagen se metiera dentro de sus cabezas y vieran lo que ella había visto.

Jacob escuchó todo sentado en el suelo del pasillo, sin que nadie lo viera.

Como podían ser tan estúpidos de creer cada palabra que esa cosa les decía?

Como podían siquiera estar cómodos a su alrededor?

Como es que ella había sabido esas historias para dormir y convencido fácilmente a su padre?

Por que Billy nunca le contó sobre ello?

Y ahora que? Billy era el rey legitimo de Iddén y eso en que lo convertía? En un maldito príncipe? Un príncipe extraterrestre?!

Eso era hilarante.

El ahora era un príncipe de un planeta que nunca en su vida había escuchado por que... oh si, por que no existía!

El se iba a encargar de desenmascarar a ese monstruo, extraterrestre o cosa... lo que fuera Renesmee. Era una gran mentirosa, una gran actriz...

Pero había una cosa que Jacob quería ignorar por completo, para seguir diciéndose a si mismo que la chica no era quien decía ser... sus ojos color rosa.

El lo había visto dos veces, sabia que en el mundo no existían lentes de contacto que cambiaran el color de los ojos de esa forma tan... particular. Sus ojos habían sido como el color del chocolate un segundo y al siguiente un brillante color rosa lo había reemplazado formando un circulo_ iniciando a las doce_ y terminando en el mismo lugar. Un par de parpadeos después... el color chocolate había regresado.

-Pero si tu bisabuelo tomo el trono cuando mis padres desaparecieron, como es que en Iddén han pasado generaciones y aquí solo dos? - preguntó Billy con curiosidad.

-No lo se... -Renesmee se quedó pensando un momento-. Tal vez ellos trajeron consigo cuando escaparon con ayuda de los Grisses grandes cantidades de _Cozqsol_(Cozksol) o _Tztkfol_ (Teztekfol). Tal vez ambos.

-Que es Cozk... que y Teke... que? - preguntó Alice haciendo muecas graciosas arrugando su pequeño rostro.

-Cozk-sol y Tez-tek-fol es lo que ustedes conocen como... vitaminas pero... No no son como vitaminas, es mucho mejor pero se prohibieron cuando se formó la Unión. Es... te hace eterno. No te envejece. _Cozqsol _te rejuvenece un día cada vez que lo tomas y el _Tztkfol _es un preventivo, osea no envejeces. Supongo que debieron de haber traído consigo demasiado para haber vivido... jóvenes durante décadas y cuando se les acabo decidieron establecerse y tener una familia. Usted dijo que ellos recorrieron el mundo entero. Que vivieron desde África hasta Alaska. No se que sea o donde sea eso pero, esa es mi teoría. En esa fotografía con usted de niño se ven idénticos a su desaparición y eso fue hace que...?

-Cincuenta años - replico Billy.

-Entonces lo que trajeron fue _Tztkfol_... Pero la pregunta que debemos hacernos realmente aquí es... los Grisses me trajeron cerca de usted a propósito? Ellos saben quien es usted? En sus historias sus padres le hablaron de como escaparon de Iddén con ayuda de los Grisses, cuando uno de sus guardias les aviso a los reyes sobre el plan de los Vulturianos, los mismos que tiene Alec. Los Grisses les ayudaron, tal vez estuvieron al pendiente de ellos y ahora de ustedes... tal vez por eso me dejaron cerca de usted, Billy - la princesa hablo cada vez mas emocionada.

-Bueno, eso es algo mas que tenemos que agregar a la ya gran lista de preguntas - susurró Billy con una sonrisa titubeante.

Era mucho por digerir. Sus padres eran realmente de otro planeta, el era como ellos también, Jacob, su hijo era mitad extraterrestre, mitad humano y ahora tenia en su casa a una adorable princesa extraterrestre.

Como no estaban vivos sus padres para que ellos respondieran todas esas grandes incógnitas.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo de** _**Pink Moon**_

-Yo no le voy a hacer daño - murmuró Jacob dolido.

Realmente dolido.

De nuevo extrañas emociones lo habían asaltado, se había sentido verdaderamente insultado por las palabras de Alice. No el no quería herirla, no. Renesmee lucia muy frágil y... perdida. El quería cuidarla...

_Whoa! Pero que infiernos le estaba pasando?_

No acababa de idear el plan de estar cerca de ella para desenmascararla?

Se frotó la frente luchando con el dolor de cabeza y luego se pasó una mano por el pecho. Algo le estaba pasando y no sabia que era. Eran sentimientos encontrados que estaban luchando en su interior. El sentido del honor y protección estaban luchando con la desconfianza y repulsión. Que le estaba pasando?

_Renesmee _- susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Era ella, ella era la que le estaba ocasionando esa lucha interna que no solo lo estaba haciendo sentir mal en su interior, sino físicamente. Algo le estaba haciendo ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos alarmados.

_Alarmados?_

-Jacob! - escuchó como gritaba su padre mientras todo se volvía negro. 

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus palabras mis hermosas rosaditas!

Fanfics RxJ  
AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO  
Alathea Morwellan  
helenagonzalez26-athos  
QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V  
jassiemaddoxtate15  
JakeStark  
Miangmi  
familycullenblack


	6. Planeta Tierra

**_Planeta Tierra_**

Renesmee miró el rectángulo cerámicado que sus anfitriones llamaban ducha. Era tan pre-Unionista que hasta daba risa. Ella tenia que girar un par de grifos de manera que la temperatura del agua fuera de su agrado. No había sistemas regularizadores que se adaptaran a la temperatura del lugar y del cuerpo.

_Oh Creador!_

Pero al menos tenían agua... un poco contaminada, pero había agua. Cosa que no había esperado. Cuando salió de la ducha, que tenia una insulsa cortina de plástico en lugar de una puerta automática, se enredó en la toalla que Alice le había dejado luego de que le diera por tercera ocasión las instrucciones de la ducha y que ella misma tenia que tomar la botella de shampoo y usar jabón en barra -jabón en barra!-. Se miró en el espejo luego de que tuvo que limpiar el vapor con la mano y se preguntó que seria de su futuro.

Al menos ahora tenia a Billy que estaba encantado con tenerla en su casa, Alice le había creído desde un principio lo que era. De hecho había ido en su búsqueda. Y Jacob...

Renesmee suspiró con pesar al recordar su mirada fría cuando Alice le dio el recorrido por la casa de tres pisos. Ella le había explicado que el primer piso eran los dominios de Billy, su habitación estaba en la parte trasera de la casa en la primera planta, pues tenia una rodilla lastimada desde sus días en el ejercito y le era pesado subir y bajar escaleras diariamente y lidiar con el clima húmedo de la zona. El segundo piso era de Jacob, ahí tenia su habitación, su biblioteca y su gimnasio donde practicaba artes marciales mixtas y hacia ejercicio, Alice solo usaba la caminadora. El tercer piso le pertenecía a la duende -como la llamaba Jacob-, ahí tenia su biblioteca personal, su habitación, y tu taller de costura.

En el segundo piso tenían un par de habitaciones para huéspedes una de las cuales le fue asignada a Renesmee.

No estaba nada mal, no era una cueva. Era una casa pre-Unionista, pero era una casa con techo y ventanas; utilizaba electricidad pre-Unionista que era mala para el planeta, pero era una prisión, no debería de preocuparle si el planeta moría o no. Todo le parecía muy antiguo pero extrañamente nuevo. Todo se veía como si lo acabaran de sacar de la fabrica, pero eran diseños que Renesmee había visto en los museos o visto en clases.

De hecho, era un lindo hogar.

La princesa salió del baño integrado en su habitación y al abrir la puerta se encontró a Alice entrando a esta.

-Billy y yo fuimos a una compra rápida al pueblo y te compramos un juego de sabanas muy lindas -sacó un paquete envuelto en plástico-. Las compré rosa como tu collar. También te compré toallas solo para ti, estas son lilas... por que... bueno el rosa y el lila son colores como muy de princesa. Te gustan?

-Claro - Renesmee asintió aprendiéndose los nuevos nombres de los colores en el nuevo idioma.

La programación que le dieron la adaptaba según a la situación, no sabia todo sobre todo, sino que era como un traductor integrado. Siempre había sido así cuando viajaba a otros planetas de la Unión, pero en esta ocasión no la habían programado con política, geografía y protocolos, solo con el idioma.

Tal vez en verdad los Grisses la habían dejado cerca de Billy con la esperanza de que el se hiciera cargo de ella.

-También te compré un par de pijamas -continuó Alice-, ropa interior y pantuflas -sacó cada cosa de las bolsas-. Estos son jeans, se usan con todo -Renesmee tocó la tela gruesa y resistente de los llamados jeans y frunció el ceño-. Te compré blusas, suéteres, este abrigo, un impermeable, un par de zapatos negros y otros color _nude_, unos Converse y unas botas de montaña. También traje un poco de maquillaje, no es que te haga falta, pero... no se. Eres chica, así somos - con una sonrisa Alice se encogió de hombros y comenzó a hacer varios conjuntos de ropa para su nueva mascota.

Esa ropa era desconocida para Renesmee, quien estaba acostumbrada a usar vestidos, sandalias de tiras con piedras preciosas y capas por si hacia un poco de frió o para asistir a un baile o gala sobre su vestido. Incluso para montar su unicornio usaba vestido pero con botas. Solo los hombres usaban pantalón para toda ocasión y las mujeres en las pijamas. No era algo sexista, sino que en Iddén no había necesidad de abrigarse, todo el planeta tenia un clima perfecto, llovía dos o tres veces al mes y el resto de los días el sol brillaba en su esplendor. El Creador había sido bueno con Iddén. En otros planetas si tenían que abrigarse totalmente de pies a cabeza con piezas gruesas y abrigadoras para sobrevivir en la nieve o para protegerse del sol usando ropas ligeras, pero no en Iddén.

Bueno, la realeza vestía de la forma en que Renesmee llego a la Tierra, los Iddeneanos normales vestían de otra forma. Los mas jóvenes traían de moda pintarse el cabello de toda una gama de colores divertidos que combinaban con sus ojos, su ropa era moderna y estrafalaria.

Pero una princesa no debía seguir modas o tendencias, había una manera de vestirse y eso no había cambiado en años.

Cuando Renesmee se puso los llamados jeans, se sintió extraña y restringida, pero Alice le dijo que se le veía un bonito trasero. De zapatos eligió los Converse de bota y un suéter negro en cuello V.

-Segura de que no puedo usar un vestido?

-No, claro que no. En este pueblo es raro usar vestido. Solo en los bailes escolares, en el verano una que otra vez cuando no llueve, nada mas. Pero hoy no. No se preocupe, su alteza. Yo le ayudaré a vestirse.

-Ya te lo dije, solo Renesmee.

-Bien, bien. Como quieras.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras Alice le dio a Billy la corona de la princesa al igual que la capa llena de joyas y la guardaron en la caja fuerte.

Nunca se sabia.

Entre sonrisas y halagos hacia Renesmee y uno que otro ceño fruncido por parte de la chica por su ropa terrestre, pusieron la mesa y llevaron la comida de la cocina a la mesa; Renesmee estaba fascinada con tal proceso. Cuando comía la mesa ya estaba puesta y la abundante comida a su entera disposición frente a ella.

Billy le explicaba a Renesmee todo lo que ella desconocía, le habló sobre la división terrestre de los territorios. Los continentes que estaban divididos por países, los países se dividían en estados, distritos o provincias. No había lugar que no tuviera Presidentes, Reyes y Primer Ministro, al igual que dictadores. En la Tierra no se usaba eso de un solo rey por planeta y la luna de la Tierra no estaba habitada, solo había sido visitada como Alice anteriormente le dijo.

Para los humanos, los llamados Grisses solo eran un mito que algunos creían en el religiosamente y por supuesto que ningún humano sabia que el planeta era una prisión.

-Por que huirían los reyes a este planeta? - preguntó Renesmee casi para si.

-Supongo que nadie los buscaría aquí - replicó Billy.

-Cierto, pero... por que huir sin siquiera avisarle a nadie?

-Tal vez por que no confiaban en nadie.

-Si, tiene razón, su majestad -murmuró Renesmee-. Antes de la Unión Planetaria las personas no confiaban ni en su sombra. Todo era corrupción, violencia, muerte. Mi bisabuelo luchó hasta el día de su muerte por la paz. Mi abuelo continuó con su legado agregando mas planetas a la Unión y mi padre igual. Yo debería de haber hecho lo mismo, pero ahora Alec destruirá tantos años de lucha. No entiendo como lo beneficiará el caos.

-Tal vez quiera gobernar en todos los planetas de la Unión... como un dictador - murmuró Billy, consternado.

-Creador, mis padres, mis primos en las lunas, mis amigos en la Unión. Que será de ellos? Solo espero que Alec no descubra un día como son las cosas en la Tierra por que creo que el querrá invadirla o destruirla también.

Jacob llegó en silencio y se sentó a la mesa sin dirigirle una mirada directa a la impostora. Pero su presencia silenció la conversación por unos segundos.

Cuando Renesmee preguntó acerca de la transportación, Billy y Alice le explicaron lo que eran los autos, trenes, aviones, helicópteros y demás variedad.

Jacob tuvo el impulso de entrar en la conversación y explicarle los autos -su gran pasión-, quiso mostrarle su colección que tenia en el garaje y que el mismo había reconstruido; empezando con un Rabbit del 86 que reconstruyó a los dieciséis, pero optó por callar y analizar su comportamiento.

Renesmee lucia muy normal, lucia como una humana mas. Si, era mas pálida de lo usual, pero eso se usaba ahora. Desde que los vampiros se volvieron la cosa de moda entre los adolescentes -gracias a los libros de Jacob-, el bronceado artificial pasó a mejor vida. Sus ojos eran de un color común, eran muy grandes y lindos, pero comunes. Sus facciones eran delicadas y finas. Sus labios tenían un tono de rojo natural y eran casi demasiado llenos, pero lucían suaves y no llenos de colágeno. Su estatura era mas bien baja, no tanto como la de Alice, pero no se veía que pasara del metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros.

Lucia demasiado normal como para ser una extraterrestre como ella decía.

Era demasiado convincente en sus platicas, el mismo Jacob comenzó a imaginarse paseando por Iddén, viendo los bajos y coloridos edificios con luces color neón por las noches. Las plataformas de transportación que Renesmee describía era algo sacado de _Star Trek_, pero el se veía ahí. También pudo visualizar las colinas y montañas tan verdes como las de Irlanda con animalillos pastando por el lugar. Pudo imaginar el campo sagrado del cual ella habló donde había unicornios...

-Espera, espera... De que mierda estas hablando? - estalló Jacob dejándolos con la boca abierta.

Había estado sentando, cenando en silencio, Renesmee, Alice y Billy creyeron que no estaba poniendo atención.

-Um... le estaba contando a tu padre y a Alice sobre mis cumpleaños. Del día en que cumplí cinco y mamá me dio este collar -señaló la media luna luminosa color rosa que descansaba en su esternón- y mi cumpleaños numero diez, cuando papá me regalo un unicornio.

-Un unicornio?

-Si.

-Para ti que es un unicornio? - le espetó Jacob.

-Es como un caballo, pero tiene un cuerno en su frente y son mas grandes y fuertes, son muy hermosos. Los hay de todos los colores, los mas raros son los blancos y los negros y cuando se encuentra uno se le informa a la realeza por que ellos sabrán cuidar de el y preservarlo e incluso clonarlo si es preciso para que procree y así existan mas de ellos y no se extingan como los caballos alados.

Jacob soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Ustedes le creen toda esa mierda?! Un maldito unicornio? Un puto caballo alado?

-Jacob, cuida tu lenguaje jovencito - Billy alzó la voz.

-Que cuide mi lenguaje?! Ella esta hablando de un unicornio, un maldito unicornio blanco y un Pegaso! Eso no existe!

-No existirán aquí en este planeta por que es una prisión y no creo que los Grisses hayan traído esos animales, pero si los hay en Iddén. Mi teoría es que todo lo que ustedes creen, conocen o es leyenda es que fue traído a este planeta por personas que no fueron reprogramadas. Pienso que fue parte de su castigo así como el mio. Dejaron mi memoria intacta y así es como ustedes es que conocen a Zeus y el resto de los dioses. Es como conocen las pirámides... Quien me dijiste? Los Aztecas, Mayas y Egipcios?

-Si - Alice asintió.

-Todos ellos, todo lo que ustedes conocen... yo también lo conozco. Unos son parte de la Unión Planetaria, otros no, pero todo lo que aquí conocen, yo también. Todo lo que ustedes creen que son mitos y leyendas son una realidad en mi galaxia y en las vecinas. El conocimiento de nosotros tan avanzado fue traído aquí...

-Entonces las pirámides si fueron hechas por extraterrestres! Si! - Alice chocó delicadamente sus palmas con Billy.

En cambio Jacob entrecerró los ojos con la mirada desafiante.

No iba a lograr nada atacandola, si iba a desenmascarar a Renesmee tenia que estar cerca de ella para así atraparla en la mentira. Ella se iba a equivocar en algún momento y el estaría ahí para descubrirlo y mostrar su error a su crédulo padre y la boba de Alice.

Como es que le creían? Como eran tan ciegos? Como podían ser tan estúpidos siendo que eran de las personas mas inteligentes que el haya conocido?

-Vamos a hacer una cosa. Convenceme de que eres en verdad una princesa de un planeta lejano. Si dices que todo lo que conocemos tu también por que no son de aquí... haremos experimentos y...

-No vas a hacer experimentos con ella, Jacob Black! - gritó Alice levantándose de la mesa imaginando que clase de experimentos querría hacer Jacob con su mascota.

Ya la imaginaba atada a una mesa y Jacob abriéndole las entrañas y riéndose como un maníaco.

-No _ese _tipo de experimentos, duende.

-Bueno, si antes quería que la aceptaras ahora no estoy segura, te conozco se que intentaras hacerle daño.

Tanto Renesmee como Jacob abrieron demasiado los ojos.

Jacob quería hacerle daño? Pero por que? Sus ojos se habían vuelto azules. Renesmee seguía sin entender por que ella había visto como sus ojos se coloreaban y aun así era hostil con ella. No debía ser de esa manera.

Si ves el color del alma de una persona es por que esa alma te pertenece, estaba segura de eso como de que Alec tomaría el trono de sus padres, de que Jacob había visto el color de la suya. Era algo reciproco que se daba entre la realeza. Ella era realeza nativa de Luna Rosa y Luna Verde, Jacob era realeza de Iddén. Estaba en ellos segur con el linaje.

Necesitaba preguntarle a Billy si su padre alguna vez le habló de ello. La madre de Billy era del planeta Kahale, era de las mas pequeñas hijas del emperador.

-Yo no le voy a hacer daño - murmuró Jacob dolido.

Realmente dolido.

De nuevo extrañas emociones lo habían asaltado, se había sentido verdaderamente insultado por las palabras de Alice. No el no quería herirla, no. Renesmee lucia muy frágil y... perdida. El quería cuidarla...

_Whoa!_ Pero que infiernos le estaba pasando?

No acababa de idear el plan de estar cerca de ella para desenmascararla?

Se frotó la frente luchando con el dolor de cabeza y luego se pasó una mano por el pecho. Algo le estaba pasando y no sabia que era. Eran sentimientos encontrados que estaban luchando en su interior. El sentido del honor y protección estaban luchando con la desconfianza y repulsión. Que le estaba pasando?

_Renesmee _- susurró una voz en su cabeza.

Era ella, ella era la que le estaba ocasionando esa lucha interna que no solo lo estaba haciendo sentir mal en su interior, sino físicamente. Algo le estaba haciendo ella mirándolo con sus enormes ojos alarmados.

Alarmados?

-Jacob! - escuchó como gritaba su padre mientras todo se volvía negro.

Billy y Alice trataron de recostar a Jacob en el suelo del comedor y Renesmee los miró tratando de ayudar.

-Que le ocurrió? Esta bien? - preguntó asustada.

Había visto como Jacob se agarraba la cabeza, el pecho y la miraba con los ojos cambiándole de azul a negro a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Nunca había escuchado de nada igual. Ella no podía ver los colores de las almas de las demás personas, pero sabia que la de su madre era roja y la de su padre dorada y ellos decían que la veían al menos una vez por hora. Ella por ser su hija y ser amada por ellos y amarlos de igual manera pudo ver vislumbres de sus almas y ellos de la suya, por eso sabia que era rosa.

Ansiosa vio como le tomaban el pulso y revisaban las pupilas del enorme hombre moreno y se sorprendió cuando Alice le dio una bofetada que lo despertó brevemente.

-Crees que debamos llamar al 911? - preguntó Alice poniéndose de pie, mientras Billy aun la veía sorprendido por la bofetada que le dio a su hijo.

-Ah... no lo se. Esta despertando. Por que lo golpeaste?

-El se estaba portando como un asno antes de desmayarse, se lo merecía -se encogió de hombros antes de girar para ver a Renesmee-. No te lo he preguntado por que creí que seria de mala educación, pero no tienes poderes como leer la mente, o levantar las cosas con solo mirarlas?

-Que? No? - Renesmee frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

De que estaba hablando Alice?

-Superfuerza?

-No. Alice, el esta bien? - miró mas allá de Alice.

-No importa! -movió sus manos despectivamente-. Mirada calorífica?

-Um... No?

-Puedes detener balas o soportar disparos y que las balas caigan aplastadas por que se estrellaron contra tu pecho?

-No. Ya no se usan las balas en la Unión Planetaria.

De que estaba hablando Alice? Creía que era una Mutante o una Modificada?

-Entonces no tienes ningún super poder? - preguntó Alice desilusionada.

-No.

-Ninguno?

-No. Esto tiene algo que vez con que Jacob se haya desmayado? - preguntó Renesmee exasperada con la pequeña salvaje. Por que Alice había pasado de nuevo a la categoría de salvaje con la bofetada que le dio a un hombre desmayado.

-No, solo me lo he estado preguntando durante toda la cena.

-Ah. No ya no hay personas con "superpoderes" en la Unión - entrecomilló la palabra aun preocupada por Jacob.

-Oh. Espera, que?! Entonces si había? - Alice abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Si.

-Que les pasó?

-Eran modificaciones genéticas que se hicieron muy populares hace siglos, pero muchos usaron sus poderes para hacer el mal y no el bien.

-Que poderes tenían? - Alice se sentó de nuevo junto a ella ya sin importarle que Jacob seguía en el piso.

-Unos tenían el poder de la... telequinesis -su programación la ayudó con la traducción-. Leían mentes, controlaban la electricidad, no sentían dolor, se regeneraban con rapidez, algunos eran muy... muy veloces, otros demasiado fuertes. Muchos no sabían controlar su mutación y hacían daño a otras personas que no tenia mutaciones o modificaciones, otros lo usaron para hacer daño a propósito y generar caos. Estas segura que el esta bien? - miró a Jacob quien se estaba incorporando.

-Si, el estará bien.

Jacob levantó la vista y vio como el rostro angustiado de Renesmee se transformaba en uno completamente aliviado, sus ojos se volvieron rosas de nuevo.

Su corazón se aceleró, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su estomago.

Que rayos era eso? Mariposas?

Esa chica lo iba a volver loco y no de buena manera.

Renesmee sonrió al ver los ojos azules de Jacob y como no la miraba con desprecio cuando intentó ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo de madera del comedor.

Mas tarde, Renesmee se preparaba para acostarse en la amplia cama de la habitación de invitados del segundo piso, cuando un suave toquido la dejó a medio subir de la cama.

-Adelante - murmuró metiéndose bajo las sabanas.

-No te desperté? - preguntó Alice en un susurro asomando la cabeza.

-No.

-Puedo... puedo dormir hoy contigo?

-Dormir conmigo? Como una... pijamada? - Renesmee sonrió, nunca la habían dejado tener una fiesta de noche en Iddén.

Decían que no era digno de alguien de su posición, pero siempre escuchaba emocionada a las hijas de los sirvientes cuando le contaban sobre ello.

-Si, si quieres - sonrió Alice.

Renesmee palmeo el lado izquierdo de la cama y Alice encantada saltó hacia el lugar.

Una vez acostadas y cobijadas se quedaron en silencio escuchando la lluvia contra la ventana. La habitación estaba iluminada débilmente por la media luna color rosa del collar de Renesmee.

Renesmee estaba recordando cuando fue sentenciada al exilio, su temor cuando fue subida a la nave de los Grisses y fue metida en la capsula para adormecerla durante el viaje, su despertar, la visión de los salvajes -sonrió al pensar en ellos de ese modo- y los ojos negros de Jacob cuando se colorearon del azul mas hermoso que ella hubiera visto.

Había visto el color de su alma y por que seguía tratándola de esa manera?

-Puedo preguntarte algo? - susurró Alice cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas el silencio.

-Por supuesto.

-En la cena hablaste sobre las personas que si tenían poderes...

-Si.

-Cuéntame mas - pidió la duende, en la oscuridad.

Renesmee suspiró antes de hablar. Era un tema delicado para cualquier miembro de la Unión.

-Las Mutaciones eran las personas que nacían de esa forma, por que sus padres así lo pedían en los primeros meses de gestación y los Modificados eran por voluntad propia... Cuando mi bisabuelo Carlisle I se convirtió en rey por la desaparición del rey Ephraim de las primeras cosas que decretó fue el cierre de ese tipo de clínicas especializadas en mutaciones y modificaciones, cuando la Unión Planetaria se formó en el resto de los planetas también se cerraron las clínicas. Los Mutantes y Modificados tuvieron que ser registrados y monitoreados constantemente y se les prohibió la procreación pues se heredaría el gen ya fueran Mutantes o Modificados. Ellos trataron de rebelarse y el caos regresó, o mas bien se intensificó... pero se aprobó una ley de esterilización -Alice jadeó-. De vez en cuando se escuchan rumores de clínicas clandestinas o de individuos con lo que tu llamas poderes pero se toman cartas en el asunto y... -Renesmee se encogió de hombros.

-Se deshacen de ellos... -continuó la frase inacabada de la princesa-. Pero son personas.

-Deberías de haber estado ahí para saber de lo que fueron capaces... Estamos hablando de caos en todo el planeta. En todos los planetas que ahora son parte de la Unión. Robaban, mataban, esclavizaban, secuestraban, violaban... No se les podía controlar. Algunos Mutantes y Modificados trataron de ayudar, de refrenar a los que eran malos y que solo querían muerte, destrucción y dominación... pero o se unían a ellos o perecían. Fue cuando se optó por dejar de usar balas en las armas y usar láser. El láser rojo fue el único que pudo contra ellos. Ese láser te corta como si fueras... nada. A los Mutantes y Modificados los heria solamente, a un mortal cualquiera si lo mata.

-Láser, como... láser?

-A que te refieres tu con láser? Para nosotros es un tipo de... como decirlo... luz caliente. Hay de varios tipos, las esposas de los presos... como las que me pusieron a mi eran azul pálido. Solo te queman si intentas removerlas, el rojo es para las celdas y te corta en un segundo...

-Mañana te enseñaré unas cosas que nos ayudaran a entendernos mas y nos ayudaran a visualizar mejor las cosas - susurró Alice en la oscuridad emocionada y deseando que ya fuera mañana.

-De acuerdo. Y Alice... Gracias... Por todo. Nunca esperé que las cosas fueran así. En verdad, gracias.

-De nada, Nessie - susurró Alice con una sonrisa somnolienta.

Ambas chicas se quedaron dormidas casi al instante, había sido un día muy largo.

Jacob cerró la puerta de la habitación de Renesmee de la misma manera en la que la había abierto casi cuando entró Alice: muy sigilosamente.

-Creador! Así nos transportamos en Iddén! - gritó Renesmee acercándose mas a la pantalla curva en la sala, la mañana siguiente.

Estaban viendo como Zacary Quinto se teletransportaba a Vulcano para intentar salvar a Winona Ryder cuando los Romulanos iban a destruir el planeta.

-Así nos transportamos en Iddén para ir de una ciudad a otra con mas rapidez, o ir a nuestras lunas. Usamos las naves para ir a otros planetas. Como es que ustedes saben esto?! Los Grisses saben que ustedes saben esto? - giró la cabeza para ver a sus anfitriones.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hay cabinas en ciertos puntos y otras son especiales o especificas -continuó explicando Renesmee-. Cuando me sacaron de mi castillo en Luna Rosa para llevarme a prisión me metieron en una especial, blindada y sin tablero de códigos para que no fuera modificado mi destino. Se manejaba desde la prisión en Iddén y aparecí ahí... Hay otras personas que prefieren viajar en naves para ir a otra ciudad, no les gusta eso de que te desintegren y te vuelvan a armar en otro lugar, quieren quedarse intactos. Son muy útiles por si vives en un lugar, pero trabajas en otro... Nooo! - gritó la princesa de la nada sobresaltando a Billy, Alice y Jacob.

-Que? - gritó Jacob asustado, preguntándose si ella estaba bien. De nuevo esos sentimientos mezclados lo estaban afectando.

-Su mamá... no la pudieron transportar... Ella... ella...

Renesmee se dejó caer en la alfombra frente a la pantalla poniéndole atención de nuevo a la película. Con lagrimas en los ojos miró como Spok regresó sin su madre al _Enterprise_.

Que por cierto era una nave ridículamente grande que nunca nadie en la Unión Planetaria podría construir y hacer volar, ni con su velocidad _Warp_, cosa que si existía en la Unión. Lo único lógico era la decoración blanca inmaculada.

Cuando Chris Pine fue nombrado Capitán y con su actitud altanera se sentó en la silla de su nueva nave y Spok se ofreció a ser parte de la tripulación, Renesmee ya estaba enamorada Kirk. En la Unión Planetaria y en Iddén tenían buenos actores y muy guapos, pero había algo en Chris Pine que le gustaba y eso que el seria considerado feo entre los actores que ella conocía. También el padre de Kirk había sido muy guapo, lastima que solo salió al principio y murió para salvarlo a el.

-Dices que el sale en la película de Jacob? - le preguntó a Alice cuando salieron los créditos.

-Si. Es un vampiro doctor que solo bebe sangre de animal.

-Genial! Espera... ustedes conocen también a los vampiros?

-Son reales?! - gritó Alice girando hacia ella casi dejando caer _Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace_ y _Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope_, sin decidirse cual poner primero; si como fueron estrenadas o por orden cronológico.

_Estúpido George._

-Conmigo si. De que crees que se alimentaban los Mutantes y los Modificados? Sangre. Por eso había tanto caos y muerte.

-Wow! - Alice casi se desmaya.

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco... de nuevo.

-Te vas a quedar de esa manera, Jacob - replicó Billy poniéndose de pie, alguien tenia que hacer la comida y por mas cómodo que estuviera el tenia que alimentar tres bocas, bueno seis, Jacob comía mucho.

No, mejor seguía sentado escuchando a Renesmee hablar sobre Iddén comparándolo con lo que ellos conocían en la Tierra y pedía pizza.

Durante los siguientes días Alice y Renesmee vieron cuanta película se hubiera filmado sobre el espacio exterior, planetas distantes y galaxias lejanas. Incluso vieron _Futurama _y Renesmee la amo. Era como estar en casa.

-Egitius! - gritó cuando vieron el episodio donde Vender se hace Faraón de un planeta parecido a lo que los terrestres conocen como Egipto.

Jacob anotó esa otra pequeña mentira a su lista que tenia en un archivo nombrado: PRUEBAS DE QUE RENESMEE ES UNA MALDITA MENTIROSA!

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo de** _**Pink Moon**_

Por otro lado Jacob sentía que moriría de un momento a otro, ya fuera de ira por que esa maldita extraterrestre seguía en su casa y no había fallado en ningún momento en dejar su personaje... o por que le dolía físicamente no estar a su lado. Su pecho le dolía, las manos le temblaban. Algo muy raro le estaba ocurriendo, y cada vez que veía a Renesmee no quería hacer nada mas que besarla, pero también decirle que se largara.

Su cuerpo no podía tolerar mas toda aquella confusión, de la única manera en que podía descargar todos sus sentimientos mezclados era frente a su laptop.


	7. The Iddén Chronicles por Jacob Black

**_The Iddén Chronicles por Jacob Black_**

Renesmee se quitó los zapatos en cuanto llegaron a _First Beach_, en La Push, la reserva Quileute ubicada a unos quince kilómetros de Forks. Alice había organizado un día de campo para los cuatro antes de que se terminaran las vacaciones de primavera. Así que con pequeñas hieleras azul rey y rojas en mano se bajaron del reluciente Volvo plateado de Billy, caminaron por el estacionamiento hasta encontrar un camino para bajar a la playa.

Para Renesmee todo era sumamente familiar, pues palacio en Iddén se ubicaba en un acantilado; su habitación tenia una hermosa vista de la playa rocosa. Y el palacio en Luna Rosa estaba cerca de la playa donde su madre había elegido la media luna rosa que pendía de su cuello.

En Iddén casi cada noche salia al balcón a ver las tres lunas brillar tan cerca de ella que casi podía tocarlas. Así que ahora en una playa que le parecía familiar lanzó sus zapatos y caminó por la fría arena húmeda.

Ese día no llovía, las nubes eran blancas y delgadas, había espacios donde podía ver el cielo azul. Continuó caminando hasta que sus pies estaban siendo tocados por la espuma blanca de la marea. El océano no era azul brillante como en Iddén o rosa como en Luna Rosa, sino que lucia azul grisaseo, pero no le importó.

Entre fascinada y asustada se dio cuenta de que no eran las únicas personas en la playa, había diminutos terrestres jugando y chillando cerca del agua, otros salvaj... humanos andaban por ahí jugando con algo que Renesmee reconoció sin ayuda de su programación, una pelota. Un grupo de chicos que pasó a su lado mirándola como si fuera algo de comer llevaban un balón color marrón y era ovalado en lugar de redondo.

-Fútbol americano - susurró para si, cuando su programación le ayudo a identificarlo.

Pero el otro que traían unos niños lo reconoció sin dudarlo, era redondo y se lo pasaban con los pies.

-Te gusta? - preguntó Alice a su lado sosteniendo los llamados Converse de bota de su extraterrestre.

-No es tan feo como imaginé. Es casi como Iddén. Mi palacio esta sobre uno de esos -señaló a lo lejos a un acantilado-. Es un poco mas alto que ese, pero si. Aquí es lindo. Solo falta el sol y el mar de un azul brillante e intenso que casi compite con los mares de Luna Azul. Por cierto, tus ojos como los de Luna Azul, Alice. Brillan y son tranquilos, dan... tienen algo... Optimismo podría decir.

Alice sonrió ante el cumplido.

-Algunos chicos saltan desde el acantilado, Jacob solía hacerlo de joven, yo también salté y Billy ni que decir, pero no desde ese tan alto, de uno que esta mas hacia en medio. Lo ves? - señaló la pequeña humana con su dedo y Renesmee achicó los ojos cuando distinguió una figura parada sobre el borde que Alice señalaba.

-Crees que Billy me quiera llevar?! -preguntó Renesmee emocionada-. Nunca nadie me dejó hacerlo en Ideen y Alec era muy cobarde y siempre me delataba con nuestros padres.

Renesmee sonrió con dolor al recordar aquellos tiempos. Alec, como pudo el muy bastardo hacerle...? La extraterrestre trató de calmarse, de nada le serviría arruinar el día con sus recuerdos, con su llanto...

Las chicas tomadas del brazo se alejaron del mar que besaba sus pies y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Billy y Jacob alrededor de una fogata azul.

-Es azul! - exclamó Renesmee encantada.

-Es por que la hicimos con pedazos de madera arrojada por el mar, la sal la convierte en azul - explicó Billy tendiéndoles una toalla a cada chica para que se secaran los pies.

No quería que sus niñas se enfermaran, en especial Renesmee, como le explicarían al medico si algo salia extraño en sus exámenes.

Espera, en sus propios exámenes nunca salió nada raro. Siempre gozaba de buena salud y a pesar de estar en sus cincuentas seguía estando en forma y muy sano.

_Oh Dios toda persona en el mundo es extraterrestre!_

-Es hermosa - susurró Renesmee mirando fijamente las llamas, sacando a Billy de su descubrimiento.

Aunque no era un descubrimiento, simplemente aun estaba asimilando las cosas.

Jacob observó de soslayo a la extraterrestre el resto del día, mientras ella disfrutaba de su día en playa; la miró retraerse cuando personas se acercaban a saludar a Billy, a Jacob y a Alice. Era imposible no notar a Renesmee, era como ver a un pequeño ángel de largos rizos color cobre, sus grandes ojos reflejaban toda emoción que sentía, sus largas pestañas negras revoloteaban con cada parpadeo y sus labios... Jacob soñaría con esos labios carnosos que se cerraban torno a cada bocado que daba y bebían de una pajilla su bebida.

Su voz suave y melódica los hechizó con cada palabra dicha frente a la fogata, habló sobre sus padres, sobre los padres de Billy y el día de luto que se celebra cada año con su desaparición.

-A pesar de todos estos ciclos el pueblo aun les llora - susurró Renesmee a Billy sosteniendo sus manos.

-Yo también aun les lloro - replicó el.

En el viaje de regreso a casa, Renesmee y Alice se quedaron dormidas en el asiento trasero, apoyadas la una en la otra. Billy sonrió al ver a sus dos niñas y Jacob para no perder la costumbre puso los ojos en blanco.

Renesmee fue al pueblo con Alice, a su trabajo específicamente. Fascinada y horrorizada miró todo a su alrededor. Todo era encantadoramente espeluznante y pre-unionista. Pero también familiar. Los edificios no pasaban de los tres o cuatro pisos de altura y todo estaba rodeado de bosque. Era como estar de nuevo en Iddén, a excepción de que en Forks había edificios viejos y sin letreros luminosos. En Iddén las lineas eran simples y modernas, con grandes ventanales y letreros luminosos como los que había visto que había en el llamado _Times Square_ al otro lado del país.

Las vacaciones de primavera habían terminado y Renesmee aun estaba conmocionada por lo que se había enterado.

El Creador había expulsado a Adan y Eva del Jardín del Eden -eso todo el universo lo sabia-, pero lo que no sabia Renesmee era que tal vez a donde habían sido expulsados era nada mas y nada menos que la Tierra.

A Renesmee le habían dicho en Iddén como parte de su historia que los Grisses renunciaron a su hogar, a su patio de juegos, destruyendo a la Tierra tal y como la conocían para convertirla en la prisión de universo. El planeta Tierra de la conocida Vía Láctea era el único lugar en el que el resto de los planetas habitados en el universo podían co-existir y los primeros en habitarla fueron Adan y Eva, luego vinieron mas, tanto prisioneros de otros planetas como los procreados por Adan y Eva. El Creador les dio oportunidad de redimirse muchas veces a los prisioneros que localmente llamaban pecadores. Les envió el Diluvio, les envió a su propio hijo y aun así...

Como es que el Creador había sido tan benevolente con ellos? Como es que los había castigado para que aprendieran la lección y aun así continuaban matándose los unos a los otros, haciéndose daño, creando caos por todas partes? Que no habían aprendido nada cuando los expulsaron de su planeta de origen y los enviaron a la Tierra?

Tal vez nunca aprenderían, después de todo eran criminales y la Tierra era una prisión.

La princesa extraterrestre miró la pequeña escuela donde Alice daba clases y encantada vio a los diminutos humanos, algunos aun seguían colgados de sus madres por no querer regresar a la escuela y otros no podían irse mas rápido.

Esos humanos diminutos eran lindos y ella quería uno.

Renesmee iba instruida de que solo debería decir que era una amiga de Alice que había ido a ayudar, solo eso. No podía decir nada sobre su vida anterior y si un adulto preguntaba diría que venia de Seattle, así como le dijeron a las personas en la playa. Ella ni siquiera sabia que cosa era Seattle.

Alice procedió a su rutina diaria saludando a sus alumnos, pero en esta ocasión les preguntó sobre sus vacaciones. A ningún niño le interesó hablar sobre lo que hicieron en las vacaciones de primavera, ellos querían jugar y hacer lo que se les diera la gana. Alice sentaba a dos niños en sus asientos cuando otros cinco ya estaban jugando con la plastilina, les quitaba la plastilina y otro grupito de niñas se peleaban por una muñeca.

El aula era un caos y Renesmee quiso ayudar.

-Soy una princesa de otro planeta! - gritó Renesmee y Alice se dio una palmada en la frente.

Con una sonrisa Renesmee procedió a contarles todo sobre Iddén siempre y cuando se sentaran, ellos obedecieron y les habló sobre su antigua vida; solo así los niños se sentaron y se quedaron callados. Las niñas quedaron encantadas con su collar de media luna, que brillaba como si tuviera una diminuta lucesita en su interior. Los niños pensaron que su historia era genial como _Star Wars_, a ellos les gustaba _Star Wars_ y le preguntaron si conocía a _Dart Vader_ y _Luke Skywalker._

Alice cerró los ojos derrotada cuando los niños hacían preguntas y Renesmee se las respondía como lo hizo con Billy y la misma Alice.

El resto de la semana Renesmee y los niños siguieron las instrucciones de Alice e hicieron sables de luz con tubos de cartulina rellenos de bolas de papel periódico con pegamento blanco para que endureciera la manualidad, también hicieron coronas y faldas de papel maché para las niñas.

Pronto Forks se vio invadido por niños que querían pelear en el ejercito Iddeneano y niñas que querían ser princesas de Iddén o como la princesa _Leah _de _Star Wars_.

-Ves? No tienes de que preocuparte, han mezclado a Iddén con _Star Wars _y _Star Trek_, no hay nada de que preocuparse, desarrollan su imaginación y los ayuda a descargar todas esas energías y sus padres no se preocupan por ellos cuando llegan a casa por que están cansados - explicó Renesmee a Alice dos semanas después, viendo a los niños jugar a la hora del llamado recreo.

Alice había sido interceptada por padres de familia pidiéndole una explicación sobre de que Luna Rosa hablaban sus hijos y que era Iddén. Renesmee de inmediato les explicó que había sido una historia que inventó para poder calmarlos el primer día. Días mas tarde fueron interceptadas de nuevo en el supermercado dándoles las gracias por haber hecho los juguetes ellas mismas y así los niños lo les pedían nada y llegaban exhaustos a casa después de jugar demasiado.

Alice la miró con reproche pero sin quitarse de la cabeza una replica de la tiara de Renesmee que había hecho con papel periódico y pegamento blanco y diamantina.

Mientras, la princesa extraterrestre pensó en el supermercado, era el lugar mas fantástico de todo el universo!

Por otro lado, Jacob sentía que moriría de un momento a otro, ya fuera de ira por que esa maldita extraterrestre seguía en su casa y no había fallado en ningún momento en dejar su personaje... o por que le dolía físicamente no estar a su lado. Su pecho le dolía, las manos le temblaban. Algo muy raro le estaba ocurriendo, y cada vez que veia a Renesmee no queria hacer nada mas que besarla, pero también decirle que se largara.

Su cuerpo no podía tolerar mas toda aquella confusión, de la única manera en que podía descargar todos sus sentimientos mezclados era frente a su laptop.

Su saga vampirica había acabado ya y decidió crear una nueva historia. Su híbrida mitad vampira mitad humana se había quedado con el lobo que se imprimó de ella y ya les había dado su final feliz. Ya no había vampiros nómadas que mataban todo a su paso; ya no había lobos y vampiros enemistados peleándose por la protagonista humana; ya no había ejercito de neófitos preparado para masacrar a los protagonistas y cualquier otro humano en su camino; ya no había realeza vampirica dispuesta a obtener lo que quería de la manera en que fuera; ya no había secretos y temores que separaron al lobo y a la híbrida hija del vampiro y la humana. Todo había tenido un final con rayos de sol por todos lados. El publico se lo merecía.

Así que ahora en su historia el protagonista era el chico era simple, normal y mortal, vivía con su padre y su hermana menor. Cuando salieron los tres a acampar en el bosque encontraron a una chica vestida con ropas extrañas y poseedora de una belleza extraordinaria. La llevaron consigo a casa pensando que estaba perdida y poco a poco descubrieron de que no era humana, sino de otro planeta, de otra galaxia. Había sido desterrada de su planeta natal. El chico humano se enamoró de ella y cuidó de la chica en la escuela preparatoria donde la inscribieron para guardar las apariencias; pero problemas se avecinaban...

_Si, pero que problemas?_ - se preguntó a medio libro Jacob, bebiendo un generoso trago de su Coca-Cola.

Algo había mencionado Renesmee sobre su hermano adoptivo y que quería tomar el trono de sus padres o una estupidez como esa... pero que seria bueno para la trama de su nuevo libro de _Young Adult_?

No, espera, si la desterraron no podía ir el hermano hacia ella!

Jacob borró unas cuantas paginas y lineas.

Nessie la princesa extraterrestre había huido de su planeta de origen por que la acusaron del asesinato de miembros de la familia real de su planeta, por esa razón el hermano adoptivo fue a dar a la Tierra buscándola, para llevarla frente a la justicia de su planeta, siendo que era el el asesino.

Cuando Jacob terminó el libro el chico humano se enteró de que su abuelo fue el ultimo rey del planeta de la extraterrestre, el había huido con su esposa antes de que los asesinaran.

Jacob llamó a sus editores una vez que lo corrigió y les habló del nuevo libro, ellos le pidieron el manuscrito y después de enviarlo por correo electrónico bajó a la cocina; no había comido en casi 24 horas por estar lleno de inspiración terminando los últimos capítulos. No podía creer que en dos días hubiera terminado un libro, ese era un nuevo record.

La culpa la tenia la maldita extraterrestre! Espera, eso quería decir que ya le creía, que no pensaba que era una impostora? _Cuando paso eso?_

Una vocecita dentro de el le dijo que jamas se creyó realmente que Renesmee era una impostora y que sentía algo por ella, algo que no era el odio o la repulsión.

Era casi la media noche y Alice y Renesmee seguían en la sala viendo películas de invasiones extraterrestres. La nueva temática que Alice había sugerido después de ver todas las películas sobre vida en otros planetas, incluyendo la serie televisiva de_Star Trek _y sus películas para la televisión.

-Es la cosa mas ridícula del mundo que queramos invadir el planeta Tierra. Nadie quiere siquiera viajar a la Vía Láctea por que no hay dada aquí mas que esta prisión, muchísimo menos invadir el planeta para quedarnos con el - refunfuñó Renesmee y Alice se rió.

-A mi me gusta este lugar, sabes. Es todo lo que conozco.

-Si, lo se. Pero Iddén... Creador, Iddén es perfecto. Mi castillo ahí esta en un acantilado altísimo, mi habitación da hacia el mar. La entrada principal del palacio esta hacia el húmedo bosque, sus escaleras altas e imponentes son de mármol azul y verde el lugar esta hecho de vidrio y algo parecido a lo que conocen como Jade. Los edificios en todo el planeta no son mas de cuatro pisos para que no interrumpan el paisaje lleno de ríos, mares y vegetación. Todo es... como lo llaman ustedes: ambientalmente amigable. Todos los edificios sin excepción tienen paneles solares, los vehículos a propulsión se inventaron para no contaminar, bueno esos los usan quienes no quieren usar las plataformas de transportación. Así que no, nadie querría invadir su planeta ni para vivir aquí, ni para hacerlos nuestros esclavos, ni para hacer experimentos con ustedes. Es ridículo! A menos de que Alec se entere de como son las cosas aquí realmente...

Alice frunció el ceño. Las palabras de Renesmee rompieron sus sueños e ilusiones. Ella ansiaba una invasión extraterrestre y que la llevaran con ella o convertirse en su esclava o su Sacagawea. Lastima. Pero aun le quedaban los llamados Grisses, que eran tal y como los vídeos que ella había visto. Delgados, de extremidades delgadas, torso ligeramente inflado, ojos negros y almendrados que ocupaban casi todo su rostro, solo dos orificios como nariz y boca pequeñísima que rara vez utilizaban para comunicación, pues eran telepáticos a voluntad entre ellos. Solo compartían los pensamientos que querían. Eran la realeza entre la realeza, eran los guardianes del universo; ellos se aseguraban de que hubiera paz. Intervenían en las invasiones a los planetas fuera de la Unión Planetaria cuando sus disturbios locales o fuera del planeta llegaban al punto sin retorno y la Unión se encargaba de su gobierno.

Así que si, Alice tenia esperanza de que las cosas se pusieran realmente mal en el planeta que los Grisses tuvieran que intervenir o que bajaran y se presentaran con ella, su fiel fan.

Jacob no hizo ruido y siguió escuchando la conversación entre Alice y Renesmee, tomó nota de cada palabra para incluirla en el segundo libro, pero no pudo seguir tan silencioso como hubiera querido pues su estomago gruñó y fue descubierto por las chicas que se rieron de el.

-Hola, Jacob - saludó Renesmee con una sonrisa girando en el sillón para verlo, pero el la ignoró.

Renesmee abrazó un cojín del sofá y bajó la mirada. Su rechazo dolía. Cada día a su lado era agonizante, hacia todo lo posible por distraerse en el jardín de niños con Alice, cocinando con Billy por las tardes -la comida le era extraña pero sabia bien- y en la noche leía o veía películas con Alice, pero al irse a su habitación lloraba. A solas era cuando se derrumbaba. Lloraba por sus padres, por su amado planeta, por sus súbditos, pero sobre todo por Jacob.

Se suponía que el debía de adorarla y amarla como ella lo hacia, pero no. Ella había visto su alma, pero su alma no quería a la suya. No lo entendía.

Alice trató de animarla preguntándole por sus lunas, a pesar de que se sabia de memoria esos datos.

-Luna Rosa se llama así por su color. Los arboles, arbustos, césped... todos tienen hojas en todos los tonos rojos, rosas y lilas, y el agua de los lagos y mares se ve rosa por el fondo que tienen. Es como tu Gran Cañón pero con agua cristalina y pura y por eso se ve rosa. Todo lo que se supone que es verde es entre los tonos rosas y rojos, el césped es hermosamente rosa. Los arbustos lo son también. Luna Azul es casi en su totalidad agua y el transporte es por barco o teletrasportacion a las... bueno se vive como en algo que tu llamarias plataformas... como las plataformas petroleras en el mar... Están a cien metros de altura del agua, las casas y edificios son en todas las tonalidades de azul o son cristalinas. Luna Verde, bueno, todo es vegetación, las casas y edificios están pintados en todas los tonos de verde para no desentonar, hay ríos y cascadas enormes. Las tres lunas es lo mas hermoso que puedes ver de noche, están muy cerca, nada que ver con tu pequeña, solitaria y pálida luna que casi ni se ve. De niña me acostaba en el suelo musgoso del bosque en un pequeño claro cuando papi y yo solo caminábamos por los alrededores... y creía que si estiraba la mano lo suficiente podría alcanzar Luna Rosa -Renesmee sonrió con nostalgia-, es la mas cercana, Luna Verde y Luna Azul están una detrás de la otra, como si estuvieran compitiendo por llegar primero. Pero Luna Rosa, ella brilla cada noche en todo su esplendor. Pero ver el planeta desde una de las lunas... Creador, es... -Renesmee suspiró-. Es espectacular. No hay palabras, si usas un telescopio puedes ver las calles, los edificios desde Luna Rosa...

Renesmee suspiró de nuevo con los ojos cerrados imaginándose en la habitación del palacio en Iddén, con los codos sobre la gruesa baranda de piedra verde parecida a lo que los humanos llaman jade, admirando el cielo nocturno.

-_Su alteza, ya le he dicho miles de veces de que es peligroso que salga al balcón sin avisarme _- recordó a Jasper, su guardia personal.

-_Y yo ya te he dicho que no me digas alteza. Soy Renesmee, nos criamos juntos, por el Creador!_ -Renesmee sonríe alejándose del balcón y se acerca a su amigo a despeinarle el cabello rubio.

-Quien es Jasper? - preguntó Alice sacando a su mascota de su recuerdo.

-El es... _era _mi guardia personal, pero el no estaba cuando me sacaron del palacio, me sacaron mis guardias, pero no el. Lo había enviado de vacaciones con su hermano Peter y su novia Charlotte. Si el hubiera estado... el me hubiera sacado antes de que me arrestaran y me hubiera enviado a un lugar seguro. Alec supo aprovechar bien cada cosa para atacar a mi padre, acusarme a mi, exiliarme... Jasper me hubiera salvado... o se hubiera ofrecido a venir aquí conmigo para cuidarme. Esta mal, muy mal que lo diga, pero... desearía que Jasper estuviera aquí. Tu y el se llevarían bien, lo presiento.

Alice sonrió ante la idea de tener otro amigo extraterrestre.

Jacob anotó en su lista mental el nombre de Jasper y su ocupación. El segundo libro ya se estaba escribiendo solo.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo de _Pink Moon_**

Jasper corrió por el camino principal a las puertas de vidrio del palacio, terminando de cerrar la casaca blanca de su uniforme de la Guardia Real. La chaqueta blanca de algodón hecha a la medida de cuello alto, charreteras con borlas y botones de plata en relieve en la parte delantera. Subió la majestuosa escalera de mármol azul y verde donde cada diez escalones se apostaba un guardia de ambos lados.

El y su hermano Peter se habían ido de vacaciones a Romn, hospedándose unos días en la embajada de Iddén por _ordenes _de Renesmee, quien no solo era la princesa a quien cuidaba, sino que era su amiga. Jasper se había enterado demasiado tarde sobre el intento de asesinato al rey de Iddén, el encarcelamiento y exilio de la princesa Renesmee.

Por que diantres la había escuchado e ido? El necesitaba estar ahí para ella, pero que estaba haciendo? Oh si, disfrutando del sol y las bebidas embriagantes, yendo de fiesta desde el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer.

Que gran guardia era!

Saludó con un asentimiento a los guardias personales de la reina antes de tocar en la puerta de su estudio. Otro guardia abrió la puerta al otro lado y la reina levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Era una verdadera antigüedad que ella trataba con mucho cuidado, pues era de los últimos ejemplares impresos en papel. El articulo debería de tener cientos de ciclos.

-Su majestad - Jasper hizo una reverencia.

-Como te atreves a aparecer aquí? - preguntó Isabella mirándolo como si fuera escoria, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Gracias peshoshas rosaditas!

Fanfics RxJ  
helenagonzalez26-athos  
AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO  
Miangmi  
mabelen07  
familycullenblack

Guest Review - déjame tu nombre, cosa linda!


	8. Iddén

**_Iddén _**

Jasper corrió por el camino principal a las puertas de vidrio del palacio, terminando de cerrar la casaca blanca de su uniforme de la Guardia Real. El uniforme de la Guardia consistía de chaqueta blanca de algodón hecha a la medida de cuello alto, charreteras con borlas y botones de plata en relieve en la parte delantera, pantalón negro y cinturón que sostenía su arma y la delgada espada que en realidad solo era de adorno. Subió la majestuosa escalera de mármol azul y verde donde cada diez escalones se apostaba un guardia de ambos lados.

El y su hermano Peter se habían ido de vacaciones a Romn, hospedándose unos días en la embajada de Iddén por _ordenes _de Renesmee, quien no solo era la princesa a quien cuidaba, sino que era su amiga. Jasper se había enterado demasiado tarde sobre el intento de asesinato al rey de Iddén, el encarcelamiento y exilio de la princesa Renesmee.

Por que diantres la había escuchado e ido? El necesitaba estar ahí para ella, pero que estaba haciendo? Oh si, disfrutando del sol y las bebidas embriagantes, yendo de fiesta desde el crepúsculo hasta el amanecer.

Que gran guardia era!

Saludó con un asentimiento a los guardias personales de la reina antes de tocar en la puerta de su estudio. Otro guardia abrió la puerta al otro lado y la reina levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo. Era una verdadera antigüedad que ella trataba con mucho cuidado, pues era de los últimos ejemplares impresos en papel. El articulo debería de tener cientos de ciclos.

-Su majestad - Jasper hizo una reverencia.

-Como te atreves a aparecer aquí? - preguntó Isabella mirándolo como si fuera escoria, poniéndose de pie.

-Su majestad...

-Silencio! Espera fuera Demetri - la reina Isabella despidió al guardia que le abrió la puerta a Jasper.

Una vez solos, la reina miró a su alrededor con todos sus sentidos alertas, Jasper la miró con curiosidad acercándose a ella cuando le hizo señas con la mano de que lo hiciera, pero no dijo una sola palabra.

-Mi niña, Jasper - susurró acercándose a el llorando a mares.

-Su majes...

-Te pido, te ruego que vayas y cuides de ella y la traigas de regreso... -la reina continuó susurrando entre sollozos-. No, no la traigas de regreso, llévala a un lugar seguro, pide ayuda a los Grisses ellos sabrán que mi Renesmee no es culpable. Te lo ruego, Jasper -lo sacudió por la casaca blanca-, por el Creador, te ruego que la cuides. Si yo y Edward no podemos ser salvados, al menos ella. Por favor.

-Su majestad...

-Te daré todo lo que pidas, pero sálvala. Fue enviada a la... a la Tierra. Sabes lo que le sucederá en ese lugar?

-Buscaré a la princesa, su majestad, cuidaré de ella - prometió sin parpadear y con un nudo en la garganta.

La reina casi pegó sus labios al oído de Jasper.

-No le digas a nadie mas, Jasper... Alec... el tiene ojos y oídos en todas partes, el... el_ es la_ Resistencia - susurró la reina con horror.

-No...

Alec? El príncipe rubio con cara de estúpido era la Resistencia? Alec, el consejero del rey? Creador, solo se había ido un par de semanas! A que hora el príncipe se hizo del lado de la Resistencia? El era un príncipe, el había sido criado desde bebé dentro de la Unión Planetaria, el rey y la reina lo querían como propio y Renesmee lo quería como si fuera su hermano mayor.

Pero de una manera u otra siempre había estado bajo la sombra de la princesa legitima, ella heredaría los tronos, no el. Aunque fuera el hijo mayor nunca heredaría nada. Ahora sin la princesa el era el único heredero.

-Ese bastardo!

-Si. El intentó asesinar a Edward, el _dirigió _la investigación sobre el atentado y lo guió a mi hija -continuó la reina Isabella-. Todo eso el lo planeó, planeó asesinar al rey y a Renesmee, pero ese día ella estaba muy lejos el uno del otro y el tirador solo podía hacer un solo tiro antes de que lo atraparan. El plan de Alec era que ambos murieran, que yo quedara devastada por la perdida y le diera el trono por que yo no podría ni levantarme de la cama. Pero Renesmee estaba viva, yo gobernaría por un par de años a lo mucho y Renesmee heredaría el trono estuviera casada o no, si es que el rey moría. Pero el plan no le salió bien, así que en el juicio el expuso pruebas de que Renesmee era la líder de la Resistencia, los testigos dijeron que era ella. Ningún planeta de la Unión quiso hacerse cargo de ella y de esa forma yo no podría ayudarla a escapar, así que Alec sugirió la Tierra. Todos los embajadores votaron a favor de ello.

Isabella no resistió estar mas tiempo de pie y casi cae de rodillas a causa del profundo dolor en su pecho, sentía un agujero supurante que le impedía respirar desde el día en que llevaron a Renesmee a la cárcel. Jasper la tomó en sus brazos y la sentó en el largo y bajo sofá pegado a la pared que parecía de jade liquido, le ofreció un pañuelo para sus lagrimas.

-Mi niña esta en la Tierra, Jasper... Cuídala, por favor - le pidió de nuevo al leal guardia que estaba hincado frente a ella.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para salvarla, no lo dude, su majestad.

-Quiero que le digas que mi corazón se partió en dos el día en que la visité en la prisión, que lo único que quería era sacarla de ahí, meterla en una nave sin identificación y con un destino desconocido y seguro, pero no podia y tuve que fingir que la repudiaba. Por eso le pedí a los Grisses que le pusieran su collar cuando me dejaron despedirme de ella. Tuve que escaparme sin que nadie me viera, corrí un gran riesgo, pero tenia que hacerle saber que aun la amaba con todo mi ser... Por que en el fondo sabia que las pruebas y acusaciones eran falsas, pero no podía hacer nada, todas las evidencias apuntaban a ella.

-Su majestad... llegaré a Renesmee, pero... y ustedes? Que pasará con el rey y usted? La familia real de las otras dos lunas, la Unión Planetaria... Que hay de ellos?

-Ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros, Alec tiene infiltrados en todos los planetas, en la Guardia... Piensa hacer un gran espectáculo en la fiesta del aniversario de nuestra coronación... el se va a apropiar del trono ese día... lo transmitirá en toda la Unión.

-Su majestad, como es que usted sabe todo esto?

Jasper estaba asombrado por toda esa información, le conmovía de sobremanera de que lo haya elegido a el para tal misión y que le tuviera la confianza suficiente para decirle todo aquello.

-Alec es descuidado y arrogante... Juntó a toda la Guardia que es parte de la Resistencia en la sala de los tronos, estaba sentado en el trono de Edward usando su corona, el asiento de Renesmee estaba en llamas... El les dijo todos sus planes. El no sabe que uno de los pasadizos secretos del rey y la reina lleva al techo de la sala de los tronos y que ahí hay una plataforma de transportación horizontal que lleva a una nave de los Grisses. Quería ir con ellos para saber como había llegado mi Renesmee a la Tierra, pero lo escuché.

-Que dice el rey de todo esto?

-No le he dicho nada, es un mal mentiroso y se comportará diferente frente a Alec haciendo que nos maten antes o bien lo confrontara y de todas maneras terminaremos muertos.

-No le ha dicho nada a los Grisses para que detengan a Alec?

-Necesito saber primero si están de nuestro lado, del de Alec o si son indiferentes. Son los guardianes del universo, pero sabes que no interfieren mucho, dejan que las cosas sigan su curso, por eso no interfirieron con Renesmee. Pero si te das cuenta de que son aliados tienes que hacer que interfieran...

-Haré todo lo que este en mis manos, su majestad - prometió Jasper tratando de luchar contra las lagrimas.

La familia real de Iddén no solo eran sus empleadores, era su familia. Renesmee siempre fue como su hermanita, y los reyes como sus padres. El decir _su_ _majestad _o_su alteza _era solo una mera formalidad que alguien como el debía de tener. Le dolía saber que estaban en un peligro tan inmediato y le dolía mas saber que tal vez Renesmee ya estaría muerta en el momento en el que el llegara a la Tierra.

-Jasper... siempre has sido como un hijo para nosotros -la reina acarició su rostro con aire maternal-, a nadie mas le confiaríamos a nuestra princesa para que cuidara de ella mas que a ti... creo que es tiempo de que me digas Bella o Isabella al menos.

Fue como si la reina le estuviera leyendo la mente.

-Para mi siempre será mi reina - Jasper le besó las manos con la misma ternura que lo haría con su madre.

Jasper era el hijo de la doncella personal de la reina, pero ella murió cuando Jasper apenas tenia diez años y Renesmee tenia siete; los niños eran inseparables e Isabella se hizo responsable del pequeño rubio, quien a los catorce años decidió unirse a la Guardia Real y a los dieciocho se convirtió en su guardia personal.

_Vaya guardia que soy, la dejé sola cuando mas lo necesitaba_ - se reprendió Jasper.

De haber estado a su lado el día del atentado Jasper la hubiera sacado inmediatamente del planeta y la hubiera llevado a otro muy distante y seguro o la hubiera liberado de prisión y ayudado a escapar. Pero el hubiera no existe. Ahora tenia una misión y esa era localizar a la princesa en el planeta Tierra, la peor prisión del universo a la que tenían mucho tiempo sin enviar un prisionero, sacarla del lugar y llevarla a salvo a casa con ayuda de los Grisses para poder vencer a Alec y destruir a la Resistencia. Tenia fe, ella estaría bien, la habían entrenado y era experta en combate y armas. Ella estaría bien, la rescataría y salvarían a Iddén.

Si, era algo muy fácil de hacer...

.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo Jasper vació su pequeña habitación en el sótano del palacio. Cerrando la puerta de un portazo se encaminó hacia la salida llamando intencionalmente la atención de sus compañeros.

-A donde vas Jasper? - preguntó uno de ellos.

-Mi trabajo era cuidar de Renesmee, ella ya no esta aquí así que la reina me cree parte de la Resistencia y me echó, Felix - mintió.

-Te echo, dices, eh?

-Si. Nos vemos - Japer dio un paso alejándose.

-Espera, espera... Hay un nuevo heredero -Felix lo interceptó poniéndole las manos en los hombros-, seguro que alguien con tus habilidades le será útil.

-La reina ya no me quiere aquí, que te hace pensar que querrá que me haga cargo del heredero. Ella lo vería como... si el príncipe estuviera en peligro. Ella piensa que yo sabia al menos sobre los planes de la princesa y no me quiere en el planeta.

-Deberías hablar con Alec si quieres seguir trabajando aquí, pero bajo las ordenes del nuevo... heredero.

Demasiada insistencia para que hablara con Alec era un claro delator, el era de la Resistencia.

-Deja que se enfríen un poco las cosas con la reina y regresaré - Jasper guiñó el ojo antes de despedirse.

-Vamos hombre, utiliza ese rencor. Seguirás trabajando aquí, tendras las mismas comodidades y beneficios. Ponte otra vez tu uniforme y sígueme.

Con todo el dolor de su corazón Jasper estaba a punto de fingir traicionar a los reyes uniéndose a la Resistencia, solo lo haría por unos días. Esperaba que Alec no lo investigara y cuestionara demasiado.

Con su uniforme de nuevo puesto, Jasper siguió a Felix y custodiaron por los alrededores de Alec durante todo el día. A la noche se reunieron todos los soldados de la Guardia que le eran leales a Alec y Jasper se pudo enterar de los últimos detalles sobre lo que el tramaba durante la celebración del reinado de Isabella y Edward.

-Su alteza, disculpe que me meta en esto pero... - Jasper habló cuando Alec preguntó si había dudas respecto al plan, como si se tratase de una clase y el fuera el maestro.

-Jasper! Que estas haciendo aquí? - Alec se levantó del trono del rey Edward.

-Mi trabajo siempre fue proteger a la heredera, no hay heredera, ahora mi deber es cuidar de usted, alteza.

-En serio? -Alec levantó su ceja rubia-. Que no le eras fielmente leal a Renesmee?

-Como dije, fui entrenado para proteger al heredero, sea quien esa. En este caso es usted, no le debo nada a nadie ni estoy aquí a la fuerza, simplemente cumplo con mi deber.

Alec observó a Jasper sentándose de nuevo.

-Su alteza -intervino Felix-. Jasper fue despedido hoy por la reina.

-Ah, ya veo -una malvada sonrisa apareció en su rostro agraciado-. Entonces bienvenido, Jasper. Me serás de gran utilidad - Alec sonrió complacido por tener otro soldado de la Guardia Real dispuesto a matar a los reyes.

-Gracias, su alteza. Respecto a su plan, no quiero ser quien arruine su fiesta pero... y los Grisses? Y que hay sobre ellos?

-Los Grisses no les interesa nada mas que ellos mismos -Alec se quitó la corona y se puso a juguetear con ella lanzadola al aire y atrapándola-. Solo observan, solo transportan prisioneros, solo son guardianes. No tienen nada que ver con nada. Solo andan en sus lindas y brillantes navecitas viajando por el universo sin que nada les importe. Ellos mismos se hicieron cargo del transporte de Renesmee. Si les hubiera importado hubieran intervenido - Alec se encogió de hombros muy seguro de si mismo.

Unos días después, en la cocina subterránea de los empleados del palacio, Jasper escuchó con el estomago revuelto a Felix contarle el primer plan que Alec había ideado.

-Entonces al matar al rey y a la reina, Renesmee quedaría sola y destrozada sin nadie mas que el príncipe a su lado. Los embajadores presionarían a la princesa para que eligiera un marido entre los príncipes de la Unión, pero ella no elegiría a ninguno. Alec le propondría matrimonio, la usaría como a una marioneta y al año o algo así de casados ella moriría en un atentado como sus padres y Alec se quedaría con el trono. Pero alguien que conocía al padre de Alec le aconsejo que no era un buen plan, pues tardaría años y había la enorme posibilidad de que Renesmee rechazara su propuesta de matrimonio. Así que Alec dijo que si no podía tenerla entonces también moriría.

Jasper hizo un esfuerzo enorme por segur sentado comiendo junto a Felix, escuchando los abominables planes de Alec.

-Según se, Alec siempre ha estado obsesionado con la princesa, y si no la tenia el no la tendría nadie. Se que le dolió exiliarla, pues la prefería muerta que viva al otro lado del universo -Felix se estremeció-. Te imaginas vivir en aquel lugar que llaman Tierra? Puaj!

Unas semanas mas tarde, con Alec confiado y sin sospechar, Jasper pensó como entrar en contacto con los Grisses, pero no había forma. La única manera era utilizando la cabina de transportación horizontal de los reyes sobre el salón de los tronos. Tendría que verse con la reina de manera incógnita.

Luego de esconderse por todos los rincones del palacio por la noche, entrar y salir por pasadizos secretos que solo unos cuantos guardias de los reyes y los príncipes conocían, logró entrar al vestuario de la reina y cuando vio que estaba sola en la habitación sin el rey y sin guardias salió de su escondite, asustando de muerte a Isabella.

-Su majestad, necesito usar su cabina secreta para entrar en contacto con los Grisses.

-Creador, Jasper! - la reina posó las manos sobre su pecho.

-Lo lamento. Pero he estado infiltrado, no me fui. He estado al servicio de Alec todo este tiempo. Los Grisses no intervendrán en los planes de Alec, necesito ir con ellos para que me lleven con Renesmee, pero sobre todo contarles lo que la Resistencia planea hacer. Pero majestad, preferiría que usted y el rey vengan también conmigo. Deben salir de aquí, lo que ese monstruo ha planeado, lo que planeaba hacer con Renesmee... - Jasper habló apresuradamente, pues no quería que ningún guardia o el rey lo encontrara a solas en los aposentos privados de los reyes.

-Que es lo que hará? Que es lo que iba a hacer?

-Majestad... no creo que vaya a llegar a tiempo de rescatar a la princesa para salvarla a usted también.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

-El planea un espectáculo horrible y cruel...

-Mi hija es mas importante, Jasper. Pase lo que pase... lo que a nosotros nos ocurra... es a ella a quien debes salvar, a toda costa. Prometelo, Jasper.

-Lo prometo, su majestad.

Jasper siguió las instrucciones de la reina sobre como llegar al techo de la sala de tronos, el lugar estaba vació, ya todos tenían sus tareas sobre que hacer llegado el momento de la celebración donde Alec planeaba asesinar a los reyes y al resto de la realeza de las lunas de Iddén. Logró llegar a la cabina de transportación horizontal, cerró la puerta con el teclado listo solo para apretar un pequeño botón. Rezándole al Creador para poder recibir ayuda de los Grisses su cuerpo se desvaneció dentro de la capsula apareciendo en una de las naves de los Grisses, quienes lo recibieron alarmados y armados, pues el había usado la capsula privada de los reyes de Iddén y obviamente el no era uno de ellos.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jasper Whitlock miembro de la Guardia Real, guardia personal de la princesa Renesmee de Iddén y necesito su ayuda para salvar a la princesa exiliada y a los reyes - anunció a modo de saludo con decenas de Grisses a su alrededor preparados para disparar.

* * *

_En el próximo capitulo de **Pink Moon**_

Renesmee estaba entusiasmada por recorrer el planeta, bien no iría en calidad de princesa y a regañadientes de Jacob pero aun así. El planeta Tierra ahora era su hogar y al menos debía conocerlo, pero subir al avión fue hilarante. Era totalmente... _rustico_.

_Ah, una nueva palabra_ - pensó emocionada.

A pesar de que era un muy bonito y moderno avión para Billy, Jacob y Alice, quienes se sentían como celebridades o incluso la realeza, Renesmee tenia miedo de que la cosa esa se fuera a caer. Pero no, no se cayó del cielo ni mucho menos, solo que el recorrido fue eterno. Las horas que duraron de ir de Seattle a Los Angeles fue la misma cantidad de tiempo en la que ella supuso que tardó en llegar de Iddén a la Tierra.

La princesa extraterrestre miró por las ventanillas, habló con Alice, con Billy, incluso con Jacob. El le habló sobre sus libros de vampiros y lobos. Alice le había dicho que el era escritor, pero nunca habían hablado sobre que escribía, así que ahora estaba fascinada con la trama. Jacob le contó todo sobre ella para ponerla al día con el nuevo libro. Los ojos de ambos se colorearon con el color de sus almas al menos cinco veces.

-Y no estas escribiendo nada en estos días? - preguntó Renesmee con curiosidad. Estaba encantada con que Jacob le estuviera hablando sin ser sarcástico o despectivo.

Pero la pregunta hizo sudar a Jacob.

* * *

Oh mis nenas Rosaditas, que haría sin sus comentarios?

mabelen07  
AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO  
areli (la primis)  
Fanfics RxJ  
jassiemaddoxtate15  
Alathea Morwellan  
familycullenblack  
helenagonzalez26-athos  
Miangmi

Besitos intergalácticos para todas!


	9. Adios, Jacob Black

**_Adiós_****_, Jacob Black_**

El llamado verano llegó a Forks y Renesmee notó el cambio; los arboles, los arbustos y toda la hierba en general que siempre cubría cualquier superficie disponible en el lugar se tornó mas verde, lucia mas brillante. No llovía con tanta frecuencia pero seguía nublado, esponjosas nubes blancas se fueron desvaneciendo con el paso de los días para permitir que unos débiles rayos de sol se filtraran y así todos disfrutaran de su luz.

Pero Jacob, Alice, Billy y Renesmee no llegaron a disfrutar del buen clima en Forks, pues tuvieron que viajar. Renesmee se rió cuando vio el avión privado que los llevaría a Los Angeles.

El cuarto libro de la saga de vampiros del exitoso autor Jacob Black saldría por fin a la venta después de unas semanas de retraso al haberse acabado los primeros tirajes al pre-ordenarlo y el iría a promocionarlo alrededor del país. Los Angeles, Phoenix, Houston, Miami, Washington DC, Chicago, Boston y Nueva York eran las primeras paradas, pues también iría a Dublin, Londres, Paris, Madrid, Lisboa, Amsterdam, Berlin y Moscu. Su agente había preparado una gran y espectacular gira para que los fans de la saga pudieran estar mas cerca de el y pudieran conocerlo. Aun estaban negociando la ida a Sydney y Tokio.

También tendría que ir al ComicCon en San Diego antes de ir al otro lado del mundo.

Renesmee estaba entusiasmada por recorrer el planeta, bien no iría en calidad de princesa y a regañadientes de Jacob pero aun así. El planeta Tierra ahora era su hogar y al menos debía conocerlo, pero subir al avión fue hilarante. Era totalmente... rustico.

_Ah, una nueva palabra_ - pensó.

A pesar de que era un muy bonito y moderno avión para Billy, Jacob y Alice, quienes se sentían como celebridades o incluso la realeza, Renesmee tenia miedo de que la cosa esa se fuera a caer. Pero no, no se cayó del cielo ni mucho menos, solo que el recorrido fue eterno. Las horas que duraron de ir de Seattle a Los Angeles fue la misma cantidad de tiempo en la que ella supuso que tardó en llegar de Iddén a la Tierra.

La princesa extraterrestre miró por las ventanillas, habló con Alice, con Billy, incluso con Jacob. El le habló sobre sus libros de vampiros y lobos. Alice le había dicho que el era escritor, pero nunca había hablado con el sobre que escribía, así que ahora estaba fascinada con la trama contada por el mismísimo autor. Jacob le contó todo sobre ella para ponerla al día con el nuevo libro. Los ojos de ambos se colorearon con el color de sus almas al menos cinco veces.

-Y no estas escribiendo nada en estos días? - preguntó Renesmee con curiosidad. Estaba encantada con que Jacob le estuviera hablando sin ser sarcástico o despectivo.

Pero la pregunta hizo sudar a Jacob.

-Escribir? Bueno... algo así.

Si, claro, algo así. Incluso ya había terminado el segundo libro que hablaba sobre una linda extraterrestre que había huido de su planeta, que era cuidada por un chico, su hermana y su padre.

-Sobre que trata? - preguntó Renesmee apoyando los codos sobre la lustrosa mesa que estaba entre ellos, acunando su rostro de manera angelical.

-De que trata? - Jacob quiso de hundir sus dedos entre su largo cabello negro pero recordó que lo llevaba peinado en una baja cola de caballo.

-Si.

-Bueno... yo...

-Abrochen sus cinturones damas y caballeros, estamos a punto de aterrizar - anunció el piloto por los altavoces y Renesmee aplaudió.

-Al fin! -se asomó de nuevo por la ventanilla y exclamo-: Creador, es muy grande y brillante! Creo que amo Los Angeles.

Las luces nocturnas los saludaban desde el suelo iluminando calles, carreteras y demás caminos. Algunos reflectores se movían hacia el cielo llamando la atención de Renesmee, pero pronto lo único que vio fue la graciosa pista de aterrizaje.

-Odio Los Angeles! - masculló Renesmee bebiendo algo llamado margarita.

Habían llegado a la ciudad y unos llamados paparazzis los fotografiaron al salir del aeropuerto, pues habían salido por la puerta principal por que el chófer se confundió y los recogió como un viajero cualquiera y no en el hangar. Llegaron al hotel, Alice y la extraterrestre compartirían habitación, así como Jacob compartiría con su padre.

Estar en Los Angeles era como estar en el planeta Lomdy, todo era luces y personas por doquier. El hotel era lindo y elegante respecto a los cánones terrestres a los cuales Renesmee se estaba acostumbrando, pero era totalmente pre-Unionista y_rustico _-la nueva palabra favorita de Renesmee-, pero tenia comodidades y un llamado _bellboy _que les llevó las maletas hasta la habitación.

Alice ayudó a su mascota a vestirse, pues irían a una fiesta de Hollywood, que el estudio que compró los derechos de los libros de Jacob daría para el. En el lugar un montón de chicas con muy poca ropa se acercaron al legitimo heredero de Iddén.

-Esa es la chica que es humana en la película, la ves? -señaló Alice-. La castaña delgada que parece indigente lesbiana. Ellas son las vampiras, la rubia, la delgadita de cabello castaño y la otra, esa es la mama vampira. El personaje de Alicia esta basado en mi - Alice giró su cintura como una niña pequeña presumiendo su vestido nuevo.

Renesmee seguía frunciendo el ceño mientras Alice le seguía señalando a varias actrices y actores, parte del reparto de las películas. Estaban todos menos quien Renesmee deseaba ver, el Capitan Kirk, el patriarca de la familia de vampiros vegetarianos.

Lastima, el hubiera sido una buena distracción.

Esa media noche salió a la venta el cuarto libro de la saga y por la mañana Jacob fue a la firma de autógrafos organizada por su editorial. Billy lo acompañó, pero Alice y Renesmee se fueron de compras a Rodeo Drive, pues Alice ya había estado en suficientes firmas de autógrafos y necesitaba desesperadamente ir de compras y lucir a su mascota.

-Me siento como en _Pretty Woman_ - exclamó Alice dando brinquitos emocionada, saliendo de una de las tiendas con varias bolsas que se le unieron a otras que ella y Renesmee ya llevaban.

-Te sientes como una prostituta? - preguntó la princesa extraterrestre con confusión.

Días atrás habían visto esa película, cuando Alice le dijo que logró convencer a Jacob de que llevaran a Renesmee.

-No, no como una prostituta! La parte de las compras, Renesmee!

-Oh!

Ambas se rieron.

Cuando regresaron al hotel Jacob por fin regresaba de la firma de autógrafos con la mano acalambrada y debía de cambiarse de ropa para ir a grabar su aparición con Ellen DeGeneres y Jimmy Kimmel.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco miró todas las compras de su hermana y su nueva musa.

-Espero que hayan comprado maletas para meter todo eso - murmuró entrando al ascensor cuando ellas bajaron.

-La iré a comprar cuando regresemos del estudio.

-De acuerdo, las estará esperando un auto cuando estén listas, primero papá y yo iremos a comer con los productores y nos vemos en la _Warner Brothers_, alguien de Ellen las estará esperando en la entrada.

-Genial! - Alice se despidió y jaló a Renesmee a su habitación.

La extraterrestre no tenia ni una idea de lo que estaba hablando Jacob.

Esa rutina se repitió en el resto del país, solo que no iba a entrevistas de programas nacionales, sino de radio y televisión local. Las lineas para que Jacob Black firmara sus libros eran enormes. Cientos de adolescentes chillaban, gritaban y brincaban en la linea usando el vestuario de la película o de los libros. Ojos dorados falsos estaban por doquier, capas negras y ojos rojos también había.

Para cuando llegaron a Nueva York las fans ya habían leído el ultimo libro y le exigían a Jacob el numero cinco

-Lo siento, así es como debe de ser, el libro nuevo saldrá en febrero - repetía Jacob una y otra vez con una hermosa sonrisa, que casi las hacia olvidar sus reclamos.

-Febrero?! Yo quiero saber mas sobre el lobo y la híbrida ya!

-Tal vez Ness y Jonah te calmen un momento - le dijo a varias chicas.

-Quien demonios es Ness y Jonah?

-Eso lo averiguaran en diciembre.

-Aaahh!

-Es otro libro?

-Es de la saga?

-No, es una completamente nueva.

Y así es como se corrió el rumor de la nueva saga de Jacob Black.

-Ness y Jonah? - preguntó Alice en el lobby del hotel Sheraton de Manhattan, esperando a Renesmee por que irían a otra fiesta en honor a Jacob.

-Que?

-_Ness _y _Jonah_? En serio? - preguntó de nuevo Alice con burla.

-Que? - Jacob, por supuesto, se hacia el desentendido.

Billy se rió discretamente.

-Como que qué? Crees que ya olvidé que llamaste a Renesmee "Nessie" el primer día camino a casa? Y _Jonah_? Al menos elije un nombre que no sea con J, _Jacob _-remarcó su nombre-. Déjame adivinar, se apellida Billson? Bill - son. Hijo de Bill. Billy, nuestro padre.

Justo en el blanco! Como le hizo Alice para adivinar el apellido? Su computadora tenia clave de acceso así como cada documento.

-Quieres callarte ya, Alice? - Jacob trató de alejarse de su hermana para que no viera como comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Admítelo, la amas, es tu musa y quieres tener bebés alienigenas con ella. Por que... sorpresa sorpresa, también eres uno. Al menos eres el legitimo heredero de Iddén y tendrán preciosos bebés alienigenas.

-Que no se supone que con su teoría todos somos alienigenas? - preguntó Jacob exasperado.

-Oh, es verdad! Oh, por Dios, Jake! -la duende posó sus delicadas manos en sus mejillas-. Sabes lo que eso significa? Soy alienigena, el sueño de toda mi vida!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron revelando a Renesmee. Jacob contuvo el aliento y Billy y Alice sonrieron.

Renesmee había estado indecisa sobre que que ponerse, pues en todas las ciudades recorridas las ultimas semanas se había vestido de varios estilos, de varias maneras y colores. Se había puesto ajustados pantalones, blusas con escote, vestidos fluidos y femeninos, ropa cómoda y holgada... y ninguna hizo que Jacob se fijara en ella. Nada había llamado su atención, nada había hecho que el hablara de nuevo con ella como lo hizo en el avión camino a Los Angeles.

Renesmee ya había perdido la esperanza de que Jacob la viera como algo mas que una intrusa en su vida.

Después de Nueva York regresarían a la costa Oeste, irían a San Diego, pero ella ya no estaba tan segura de que iría con ellos al otro lado del mundo.

Necesitaba tomar las riendas de su vida, olvidar que alguna vez fue una princesa, olvidar a Jacob Black y tomar un camino distinto. Se había dado cuenta ya de que los habitantes de la Tierra no eran tan salvajes. En realidad si lo eran, pero ella sabia que eran una sociedad, tenían normas y si ella se acataba a ellas y comenzaba una nueva vida como el resto de los exiliados le iría bien.

Así que si, dejaría ir a Jacob Black, aunque eso la matara, pero prefería que el fuera feliz y al parecer el lo seria sin ella en el camino.

Jacob miró las torneadas y pálidas piernas de Renesmee en el pequeño short negro, los altos zapatos negros la hacia ver mas alta, su blusa rosa pálido de cuello alto y sin mangas hacia que el color cobre de sus rizos resaltara aun mas. Su media luna rosa brillaba sobre la tela y en su muñeca tintineaba un brazalete de corazones que Alice le había regalado en Los Angeles a juego con sus pendientes. Cuando los vio en la joyería, Renesmee se enamoró de esas joyas que empalidecían de sobremanera si las comparaba con las que solía usar en Iddén.

Alice saltó hacia ella.

-Te dije que esa ropa se te vería genial, después de la aburrida fiesta para Jacob iremos a bailar y... - los parloteos de Alice se perdieron cuando Renesmee notó los ojos de Jacob completamente azul brillante.

Supuso que por la respiración agitada de el significaba que también estaba viendo sus ojos color rosa.

Renesmee se quedó en un rincón con una copa de algo llamado champan que ella amó. Miró a Jacob, Alice y Billy interactuar con personas que ella no conocía, pero había visto en varias de las películas que vio con Alice los pasados meses. Varias personas rodeaban a Jacob, en su mayoría mujeres y casi rogaban por su atención. Quiso llamarlas por nombres no muy halagadores, pero ella estaba igual. Rogaba por que Jacob la notara. Pero ella ya había decidido dejarlo ir.

Era lo mejor, lo mas sano. A pesar de lo que descubrió antes sobre el dueño de su alma.

Ademas tenia muchos números y tarjetas de personas que le habían dicho que tenia una cara preciosa que luciría genial en la gran pantalla plateada. En particular el director de las películas de Jacob. El le había ofrecido un trabajo y Eleazar, el agente literario de Jacob, le dijo que era el vivo retrato de Ness, cuando lo conoció al llegar a la fiesta en Nueva York.

-Ness? - preguntó la extraterrestre.

-Si, el nuevo libro de Jacob. Tu vives con el, no te lo había dicho? Dijo que es sobre una princesa extraterrestre exiliada. Pensé que si estaba basado en ti. Eres idéntica a ella. Incluso traes puesto su collar - Renesmee tocó su collar y buscó la mirada de Jacob pero el ya se había ido de su lado. Solo quedaba Alice que se estaba partiendo de la risa.

-Bueno, vivo en su casa, pero... no hablamos mucho. El siempre esta escribiendo - la extraterrestre se encogió de hombros.

-Pues eres idéntica a Ness - insistió Eleazar.

Renesmee sonrió emocionada, pero Jacob no se volvió a acercarse a ella.

-Hay que irnos ya, yo quiero bailar - exclamó Alice, sacándola del recuerdo de la conversación donde se enteró que era la musa de Jacob Black.

Los cuatro subieron al auto negro, Billy iba en el asiento del copiloto, Jacob, Alice y Renesmee iban atrás. El insistió en que Alice se sentara en medio, poniendo cualquier distancia entre el y Renesmee.

Cuando llegaron al atestado y moderno bar tipo _lounge _o algo así dijo Alice, Billy ordenó un vodka tonic, Jacob cerveza, Alice y Renesmee mas champan. Luego la Duende se llevó a Renesmee a bailar a la pista abarrotada.

Jacob solo las miró brincotear en la pista, con Alice mostrandole a Renesmee como bailar la música electrónica.

-Por que no vas y bailas con ella? - preguntó Billy sobre la música.

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

-En serio, Jacob? Escribes libros sobre ella, es tu nueva inspiración, no dejas de verla en ningún momento, sigues tratándola mal y sin creer lo que dice... Que es lo que te pasa, hijo? Sabes que es _ella_, que Renesmee es para ti, se que ves sus ojos color rosa como ella ve los tuyos azules, se que lo sabes y sabes que significa eso. A pesar de que estabas escondido hace semanas cuando ella me habló de ello, se que la escuchaste. Crees que no le duele? Crees que es de piedra? El que no sea de este planeta no significa que no tenga sentimientos Jacob. Es una buena chica. Ella va a estar aquí el resto de su vida, esto no es su entorno, no crees que lo menos que se merece es que este con su alma gemela?

Queriendo ignorar a su padre y sus palabras Jacob miró a todas partes menos a el; miró a Renesmee bailar con Alice como si estuvieran en el set de _Saturday Night Fever_, que nada tenia que ver con David Guetta y luego como la extraterrestre se congeló, con los ojos muy abiertos miró al segundo piso cerca de la entrada, se llevó las manos a la boca y Alice trató de ver lo que ella veía. Renesmee se alejó unos pasos de ella, esperó unos segundos y comenzó a caminar entre la gente hasta que estuvo en los brazos de un hombre alto y rubio que la abrazaba contra su pecho llorando de la misma forma que Renesmee.

-Así que... como ves que Jacob escribió un libro sobre ti? - preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-No lo se. No lo entiendo - respondió Renesmee sobre la música tratando de imitar los movimientos de Alice y los demás danzantes a su alrededor.

No le veía ninguna lógica a ese baile, todo eran extremidades rebotantes al ritmo de la música. Alice solo brincaba y movía sus delgados bracitos en todas direcciones y Renesmee tenia miedo de que por lo menos la fuera a abofetear con su baile.

-A el le gustas, Renesmee... o debería decir: _Ness_? -Alice se rió. Ya estaba un poco ebria-. A el le es extraño e imposible de aceptar lo que eres, lo que el y Billy vienen siendo en realidad. Y mas de que esta enamorado de una princesa extraterrestre exiliada. Por eso plasmó sus sentimientos por ti en un libro.

-No lo se, tal vez en el libro tengo tentáculos o algo así como en las ridículas películas de invasiones extraterrestres u orejas puntiagudas y media ceja como en_Star Trek_.

Ambas se rieron.

-No lo creo, Eleazar dijo que eres idéntica a Ness, así que te puso igual de bonita.

Alice tomó de las manos a Renesmee y comenzaron a brincar sin sentido alguno como el resto de los bailarines de la pista. El DJ mezcló una nueva canción con una vieja de la época Disco y Alice le mostró a Renesmee sus mejores pasos _a la_ John Travolta, luego la tomó de las manos y pasaron sus respectivos brazos tras sus cabezas para dar una vuelta. Ese era un tipo de baile mas organizado y le gustó a Renesmee. Riendo miró a su alrededor en busca de la mirada de Jacob, quería saber si el la estaba mirando, pero no fue a Jacob Black a quien sus ojos capturaron.

Un destello de rubio cabello llamó su atención. Ella conocía ese cabello rubio casi hasta los hombros con suaves ondas peinadas hacia atrás. Conocía esos ojos grises y esa mueca malhumorada cuando decía que era peligroso estar entre las multitudes, pues nunca se sabia.

Renesmee se congeló, con los ojos muy abiertos continuo mirando al segundo piso cerca de la entrada, se llevó las manos a la boca y Alice trató de ver lo que ella veía.

-Ness? Renesmee, estas bien? Que ocurre? - preguntó la humana.

Renesmee se alejó unos pasos de ella.

Los ojos grises continuaron escudriñando el lugar hasta que se encontró con los de la princesa exiliada.

Jasper sonrió y de inmediato desapareció entre la gente, tratando de llegar a las escaleras y bajar hacia Renesmee, ella esperó unos segundos y comenzó a caminar entre la gente, buscándolo también. Pronto estuvieron frente a frente y ella se arrojó a sus brazos.

_La encontré, es ella! La encontré, es ella! La encontré, es ella! _

_Jasper! Jasper! Jasper!_

Renesmee sollozó en su pecho y Jasper también lloró. La había encontrado! Ahí estaba, su amiga, su confidente, su princesa. La había encontrado, los Grisses tenían razón, ahí estaba ella, entre todos esos humanos y estaba a salvo.

Cuando Jasper llegó a la Tierra, se imaginaba un montón de salvajes con arcos y flechas, matándose los unos a los otros por comida, viviendo en cuevas y en copas de arboles, sin ninguna tecnología, sin nada de civilización. Pero se sorprendió de la misma manera que lo hizo Renesmee. Al parecer habían sido muchos los prisioneros enviados a la Vía Láctea con su memoria intacta, para así poder traer vieja tecnología y utilizarla. Claro aun utilizaban balas en las pistolas, pero había muchas cosas pre-Unionistas que ellos utilizaban. Ya habían avanzado en la imagen holografica, faltaba poco para que las televisiones y el cine fueran proyecciones realmente en 3D para que pareciera que uno esta dentro de la trama. En las películas casi retrataban de forma exacta a la Unión Planetaria, no tenían cabinas de transportación y había demasiada contaminación, pero estaban muy avanzados. Habían enormes edificios, tenían reglas, leyes, política...

Como es que siempre creyeron que la Tierra era un lugar salvaje?

Si, había guerras, hambruna, corrupcion, pero todo eso fue llevado desde lo que el y Renesmee conocían, si fueran un planeta de la Unión todo aquello ya habría acabado y vivirían en armonía como en Iddén. Bueno, antes de que Alec urdiera tan horrible plan.

-Su alteza! Esta bien? No la han herido? - Jasper la tomó de los hombros, registrando cada plano de su rostro y observando la extraña ropa de la princesa.

-No! Pero... como llegaste? Como es que estas aquí? - Renesmee tocó su cabello ondulado, su rostro, sus hombros, sus brazos. Por fin se tomaron de las manos.

-La reina, ella me envió.

-La reina?

-Si, ella fue quien te puso tu collar antes de que los Grisses te trajeran -inmediatamente Renesmee se llevó la mano derecha a la brillante joya que colgaba de su cuello-. Ella iba a ir con ellos luego de que te enviaran, quería saber si estabas bien, pero escuchó a Alec.

-Alec es...

-El líder de la Resistencia. La reina y yo lo sabemos. Por eso vengo, debemos regresar a Iddén y salvar a tus padres, Renesmee. Alec planea asesinarlos frente a toda la corte en la celebración de su coronación y transmitirlo en toda la Unión. Los Grisses nos ayudaran.

-Creador! - todos sus temores hechos realidad, la princesa casi se desmaya.

-Renesmee? - la voz de Jacob trajo a Renesmee de vuelta al _night club_, a la pista de baile con luces multicolores que danzaban desde el techo.

Jasper miró a los dos hombres morenos y a la pequeña humana de cabello corto y negro, cuando sus ojos se encontraron ambos contuvieron el aliento.

Alice sonrió y el rubio desconocido al cual Renesmee aun se aferraba le sonrió de vuelta y un puñado de mariposas hicieron de las suyas en su estomago.

-Jacob, Billy, Alice... el es Jasper Whitlock, mi guardia personal. Jasper, ellos son Alice, Jacob y Billy... -los presentó Renesmee sobre el ruido de la música, rodeados de personas terrestres ajenos a su encuentro-. Billy es el hijo del rey Ephraim. El no murió, Jass, el vino a dar a la Tierra, el y su reina tuvieron un hijo y el tuvo a Jacob. Ellos son los verdaderos herederos del trono de Iddén.

Jasper los miró con la boca abierta.

-No n-no... murieron?

Jasper miró a la princesa y esta respondió sonriendo:

-No.

-Como sabes que son...?

-En su hogar hay fotografías de los reyes y Billy de pequeño. Ellos tuvieron una buena vida aquí, Jass. No desaparecieron en la nada, no fueron asesinados por los Vulturianos, supongo que ellos sabían de como eran las cosas en la Tierra y decidieron huir y refugiarse en el unico lugar en el que no los buscarian. Tuvieron una buena vida. Billy y Jacob son los legítimos herederos de Iddén.

Vaya, esa era demasiada información - pensó Jasper sorprendido. Los reyes no murieron?

Al parecer no, por que aquellos hombres eran el vivo retrato de el rey perdido.

El Guardia Real asintió con respeto hacia ellos. El parecido con el antiguo rey de su planeta era inconfundible; altos, fuertes, morenos, con esa aura de realeza innata.

-Su majestad, su alteza.

Jacob se sintió incomodo con el titulo, pero su padre asintió de vuelta.

-Su alteza, temo que es tiempo de que nos marchemos - Jasper se dirigió de nuevo a Renesmee y a ella se le encogió el estomago.

Iba a volver a Iddén a salvar a sus padres, pero eso significaba que tendría que irse de la Tierra y dejar a los Black, a Alice...

-Marcharse? - chilló Alice.

-Debo irme, Alice. Mis padres... Alec los asesinara, debo salvarlos. Los Grisses nos ayudaran. Gracias por todo -Renesmee abrazó a la Duende con fuerza-. Nunca te olvidaré, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón, Alice.

-No te vayas!

-Tengo que hacerlo -Renesmee besó sus mejillas antes de girar hacia Billy-. Su majestad, ha sido un honor conocerlo, debo ir y salvar su planeta. Prometo hacer todo lo que este en mi alcance por mantenerlo a salvo y lejos de las garras de Alec. Como princesa, si es necesario daré mi vida por Iddén. Gracias por su hospitalidad, mi rey - Renesmee hizo una elaborada reverencia antes de que Billy la atrajera a sus brazos.

-Oh, Renesmee! Mi hermosa princesa Iddeana. Cuídate mucho, cuida nuestro hogar.

-Lo haré.

Alice se refugió en Billy cuando Renesmee giró hacia Jacob Black con grandes lagrimas surcando su rostro.

-Te pediría que vinieras conmigo. Que vinieras a salvar a tu planeta, pero se que no lo harás -su voz se quebró, pero Jacob continuó estoico-. Y no preguntaré por que me romperá en mil pedazos tu negativa y en este momento necesito ser fuerte para salvar a mis padres -Renesmee sollozó-. Necesito ser fuerte para salvar Iddén... Que tengas una buena vida, Jacob Black... -las lagrimas y el nudo en la garganta casi hacia imposible que Jacob la escuchara sobre el ruido de la música y las conversaciones a su alrededor-. Si alguna vez quieres hablar conmigo... escribe en tu computadora, termina la historia de Ness y Jonah, hazlos que vivan felices por siempre, aquí o en su planeta... Haz que Jonah ame a Ness tanto como ella lo ama a el. Por que no hay nada peor y mas doloroso que un alma que no es correspondida por su igual.

Renesmee se puso de puntitas y besó fugazmente los labios de Jacob.

Para ella supieron dulces y fueron suaves, a Jacob los labios de Renesmee supieron a sufrimiento, desamor y lagrimas.

Sin una palabra mas Renesmee dio media vuelta y tomada de la mano de Jasper se alejaron de ellos, caminaron por el lugar oscuro y lujoso con luces multicolor que olía a alcohol; al subir las escaleras salieron a la cálida noche de verano neoyorquina, perdiéndose entre los transeúntes buscando transporte en ese mar de autos que contaminaban la prisión.

Jacob la vio marcharse, perderse entre los cuerpos danzantes y sudorosos de la pista de baile. Alice lloró en los brazos de Billy y en su corazón se formó por primera vez el odio y rencor.

-Jacob! Como pudiste dejarla ir?! Como pudiste? - se alejó de Billy para golpear a Jacob en el pecho. Pero el seguía estático.

La extraterrestre se había ido con el corazón roto y era su culpa. Era su culpa y de nadie mas, que el también tuviera el corazón roto.

Jasper abrazó a Renesmee en el _maloliente _taxi conducido por un hijo de Viknot; sus rasgos lo delataban. Los viknotis tienen piel aceitunada, ojos de pestañas negras y gruesas, nariz alargada y usaba turbante. Era un hijo del desierto y la lengua que hablaba era la misma que usaban en el planeta árido; en la Tierra, esa área era conocida como Medio Oriente.  
El Guardia Real consoló a su princesa mientras ella lloraba su corazón roto y su alma sin compañero. El miró atrás recordando también los ojos de esa pequeña humana llamada Alice.

_Sus ojos eran del azul que tiene la Luna Azul_ - pensó Jasper. Ella lo miró como si lo hubiera estado esperando. Como si fuera lo que había deseado por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez algún día, si tenia suerte, si lograban llegar a salvar Iddén, Jasper y Renesmee regresarían a la Tierra por Jacob y Alice.

Tal vez, tal vez. Todo en ese momento era un tal vez.

Su futuro eran tan incierto, tan volátil. Solo quedaba pedirle a Creador que todo saliera a su favor.

* * *

**En el próximo capitulo de _Pink Moon_**

Renesmee miró a su alrededor poniéndose la tiara y la capa negra llena de joyas con la que había llegado a la Tierra sobre el pequeño short negro y blusa rosa pálido, con Jasper torciendo el gesto ante su ropa.

-Me puedes decir que clase de ropa es esa? Es decir, vi a muchas terrestres usando cosas así, pero con que propósito utilizan aquí el llamado _short_?

-Para lucir las piernas igual que en la Unión - le dijo en un tonito que había aprendido de Alice, donde el _Duh _iba implícito.

_Oh Alice!_

Renesmee casi se dobla por la mitad al recordar el dolor en su pecho. Respiró profundo tratando de recordar lo que había pactado con ella misma en el taxi camino a Central Park.

-Pero eres una princesa - insistió Jasper.

-Aquí no lo soy.

Una puerta se abrió hacia abajo interrumpiendo la conversación de el guardia y la princesa sobre las vestimentas locales, revelando donde estaba la nave de los Grisses. El sonido de escape de aire y el lento y bajo rechinido de la rampa bajando lleno de alivio a la princesa extraterrestre.

Renesmee giró y ante sus ojos una nave parecida a la que la transportó desde Iddén apareció frente a sus ojos flotando sobre un metro del agua. La gran nave plateada era idéntica a la de los vídeos aficionados de Alice. Era lo que los humanos llamaban Platillo Volador.

De la puerta que descendía hacia el césped bajó la comitiva de bienvenida de los Grisses...

* * *

**Regalito extra!**

Capitulo 9 - Los Grisses  
Capitulo 10 - Princesa Asesina  
Epilogo

Espero verlas pronto nenas, recuerden que me alejare unas semanas

Alathea Morwellan  
jassiemaddoxtate15  
AIDEE SANCHEZ SALGADO  
Miangmi  
Fanfics RxJ  
mabelen07  
QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V


	10. Los Grisses

**_Los Grisses_**

Llorando, Renesmee empacó sus maletas con la nueva ropa que le había comprado Alice con el dinero de Jacob. Con ayuda de Jasper cerró las maletas y en su mano llevaba su tiara y su capa, debía presentarse con los Grisses como una princesa, no como una terrestre mas. No se puso su vestido color perla, a pesar de que había mucha gente rara allá afuera con ropas estrafalarias, pues se sentiría ridícula vagar por Manhattan con su lujoso vestido.

-Para que lleva esa ropa, su alteza? - preguntó Jasper al tomar la maleta.

-No se si algún día regresaré, quiero algo que me los recuerde - se encogió de hombros sorbiendo la nariz y Jasper asintió.

Cuando regresaron al taxi Jasper solo ordenó:

-Central Park.

-Central Park? Ahí los veremos? - preguntó Renesmee en su lengua nativa y al taxista solo le sonó algo como:_ Central Park? Qio sfk ctk'tdgl? _

_Que idioma es ese?_

-Si.

-Pero... los humanos los verán! -susurró Renesmee a pesar de que el taxista probablemente no lo entendía-. Aquí están casi obsesionados con ellos, como es que no verán una nave gigante en medio de una de las ciudades mas pobladas del planeta.

-No los verán, tienen el camuflaje.

-Y como los veremos nosotros?

-Yo se donde aterrizamos su alteza, a esa hora no hay nadie ahí. Ellos saben de estas cosas, me dijeron que cuando se dejan ver es solo por que así lo deciden, ellos están aquí todo el tiempo. Cuando nos vean llegar nos recibirán.

-Como es que accedieron a ayudarnos? Ellos no se meten en este tipo de asuntos?

-Lo que Alec tiene planeado hacer afectara a todo el universo. El caos, muerte y destrucción se apoderara de cada planeta de la Unión y de los que aun no son parte de ella. Con algo así tienen que intervenir, cuando son ataques pequeños, por así decirlo, como el ataque a tu padre, ellos solo dejan que las cosas sigan su curso. Pero en este caso, es imposible no intervenir.

Renesmee se quedó callada mirando por ultima vez las ajetreadas calles de Manhattan, con sus altos edificios y letreros luminosos. Su tecnología era muy pre-Unionista, pero aun así la extrañaría. Un momento pensaba que ese seria su hogar hasta el día de su muerte y ahora ahí estaba, camino a una reunión con los Grisses para poder regresar a Iddén a salvar a sus padres, al planeta, a la Unión.

-Lamento no haber llegado antes, su alteza - susurró Jasper tomándola de la mano.

-No lo hagas, no fue tu culpa.

-De haber estado yo ahí...

-Lo se, hubieras hecho lo posible por que esto no hubiera sucedido, pero no es tu culpa. Alec supo aprovechar bien todas las circunstancias y no lo hubiera hecho así de no haber estado planeando esto durante mucho tiempo. De ser posible yo misma lo mataré.

Renesmee respiró profundamente encuadrando los hombros, olvidándose de su dolor. Tenia que ser fuerte y valiente, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era casi suicida, pero tenia que hacerlo.

El taxi entró a Central Park, el conductor siguió las instrucciones de Jasper mirando por el retrovisor a Renesmee; no sabia si debía llamar o no a la policía. Sus pasajeros hablaban en una lengua completamente extraña para el. La chica había estado llorando desde que subieron en su taxi, el tipo ese daba miedo. Había algo en el que no le gustaba y estaba pensando que tal vez a la mañana siguiente apareciera en el periódico y en las noticias sobre la muerte de una chica bonita en lo mas profundo de Central Park.

-Aquí esta bien - dijo Jasper y el conductor se detuvo, estaban cerca del lago, era pasada la media noche y el seguía teniendo miedo y temor por lo que le pudiera pasar a la chica.

Jasper se bajó primero para sacar la maleta de Renesmee del portaequipaje.

-Señorita, va a estar bien? - preguntó el hombre procedente de Viknot con tono preocupado, antes de que Renesmee siguiera a Jasper.

-Si, por que lo dice?

-Es Central Park a media noche, con un tipo aterrador, por favor dígame que no estoy siendo cómplice de su asesinato.

-No, no se preocupe, estaré bien. Gracias - Renesmee sonrió y al bajar Jasper ya estaba del lado del conductor pagandole en una extraña moneda que los Grisses le proporcionaron.

Eran billetes auténticos, como los que solían usar en Iddén hacia mucho, mucho tiempo.

El taxista se fue del lugar haciendo que rechinaran las llantas, tenia que salir de ahí antes de que lo acusaran de homicidio o narcotrafico, solo ese tipo de personas visitan el parque a esas horas, sin importar que haya policías que vigilan el área. Cuando giró en la curva vio un auto negro que iba en la dirección contraria. Esperaba los pasajeros que acababa de dejar y los que iban en el otro auto no se fueran a asesinar los unos a los otros en el lago.

Renesmee miró a su alrededor poniéndose la tiara y la capa negra llena de joyas con la que llegó a la Tierra sobre el pequeño short negro y blusa rosa pálido, con Jasper torciendo el gesto ante su ropa.

-Me puedes decir que clase de ropa es esa? Es decir, vi a muchas terrestres usando cosas así, pero con que propósito utilizan aquí el llamado _short_?

-Para lucir las piernas igual que en la Unión - le dijo en un tonito que había aprendido de Alice, donde el _Duh _iba implícito.

_Oh Alice!_

Renesmee casi se dobla por la mitad al recordar el dolor en su pecho. Respiró profundo tratando de recordar lo que pactó con ella misma en el taxi camino a Central Park.

-Pero eres una princesa - insistió Jasper.

-Aquí no lo soy.

Una puerta se abrió hacia abajo interrumpiendo la conversación de el guardia y la princesa sobre las vestimentas locales, revelando donde estaba la nave de los Grisses. El sonido de escape de aire y el lento y bajo rechinido de la rampa bajando lleno de alivio a la princesa extraterrestre.

Renesmee giró y ante sus ojos una nave parecida a la que la transportó desde Iddén apareció frente a sus ojos flotando sobre un metro del agua. La gran nave plateada era idéntica a la de los videos aficionados de Alice. Era lo que los humanos llamaban_Platillo Volador_.

De la puerta que descendía hacia el césped bajó la comitiva de bienvenida de los Grisses.

Los Grisses eran seres desde el color gris claro hasta el gris oscuro, con extremidades delgadas, sus grandes ojos negros a diferencia de lo que había visto Renesmee en películas terrestres, si tenían y mostraban expresiones y sentimientos. Ademas no iban por la vida desnudos, usaban túnicas o capas con capucha de distintos colores hechas de un material casi transparente metalizado.

-Su alteza - saludó el comité de bienvenida inclinando la cabeza.

-General Kapy Tot Pigaá! - saludó Renesmee asombrada al reconocer a nada mas y nada menos que a la General de los Grisses.

La General estaba frente a ella, al centro del comité de bienvenida.

Si Alice supiera que la manda mas de sus adorados Grisses era mujer, se desmayaría.

-Siento mucho las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro, su alteza. De haber sabido yo...

-No se preocupe, General... - Renesmee murmuró mirando hacia arriba a los dos metros de altura de la General.

-Kapy, su alteza - la corrigió dulcemente.

-Entonces llámeme...

-Nessie! - el agudo gritó de Alice hizo que Renesmee girara velozmente sobre sus pies, para ver a Billy, Jacob y Alice correr hacia ella cargando maletas.

Alice se detuvo en secó al mirar lo que tenia frente a ella. Una gran nave plateada y reluciente en forma de platillo estaba ahí, en medio de Central Park, flotando hermosamente sobre el lago. Y ahí, justo frente a Renesmee la criatura mas fascinante: un Griss. Un muy alto Griss. Sus ojos eran como los había imaginado, sus extremidades largas y delgadas, su piel grisácea, sus manos largas y delicadas, su pequeña boca estaba abierta. Mas atrás estaban otros cuatro y otros mas en la rampa de la nave. Pero había algo que ellos que no esperó: ropa. Estaban usando ropa! Brillantes colores metálicos reposaban sobre sus cuerpos delgados y altos.

Renesmee abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Jacob ya estaba atrayendola hacia su cuerpo para darle un beso.

Sus labios se unieron con frenesí, sintiendo una pequeña y deliciosa explosión dentro de sus respectivos pechos. Sus almas se estaban fusionando.

La extraterrestre subió sus manos hacia el largo y sedoso cabello negro de Jacob, las manos de el se extendieron por toda su espalda pegándola a la longitud de su cuerpo. Ambos abrieron la boca del otro saboreándose de manera no apropiada frente al padre de Jacob, la hermana y mejor amiga de ambos, el guardia real y los Grisses. Pero no importó.

Ambos sentían que flotaban y que no había nada mas importante en ese momento que el estar por fin en los brazos del otro, sus almas se estaban fusionando y sus destinos uniéndose. No podrían vivir el uno sin el otro a partir de ese momento.

A Jacob no le importó que estuvieran rodeados de criaturas espeluznantes, no le importó la gran nave frente a ellos. Lo único que le importó es que llegó a tiempo, que Renesmee aun no se iba, que la había alcanzado y que ahora estaba entre sus brazos. La sentía tan pequeñita y frágil, pero la sentía suya.

Cuando Alice lo golpeó en el club no había reaccionado hasta que su padre le dio un buen golpe en la mandíbula.

-Despierta, Jacob! -había dicho Billy-. Hay que seguirla, no podemos quedarnos aquí, no podemos dejar que esa pequeña criatura lleve sobre sus hombros una carga que no le pertenece. Es nuestro hogar, es tu alma gemela, que otra excusa quieres para seguirla y ayudarla?

Jacob lo miró aun aturdido por el golpe y luego Alice le dio un puñetazo en la entrepierna. Adolorido y quejándose se subieron al auto que los había movido toda la noche discutiendo sobre irse definitivamente. La parte trasera del auto negro era un caos.

Jacob argumentaba sobre sus libros, sus películas, su vida.

Billy y Alice insistieron que no seria nada y pronto moriría si no seguía a Renesmee, por que ellos mismos lo matarían si su ausencia no lo hacia.

Con el GPS del celular que Alice le había dado a Renesmee supieron que se dirigían de regreso al hotel, pero cuando llegaron vieron a Renesmee y al otro extraterrestre subir de nuevo al taxi. Subieron por sus maletas por petición de Alice, pues sabia donde estaba Nessie con el GPS. Entre el frenético trafico de Nueva York los siguieron hasta Central Park, con Jacob gritándole a Alice que no iban a llegar a tiempo por su culpa.

-No voy a dejar este planeta sin mis Louboutin! - gritó la pequeña humana.

Fue bueno que el chófer del auto que los llevaba no quisiera entrar mas profundo en el tenebroso bosque en medio de la ciudad, por que sino en ese momento se estaría ensuciando en los pantalones al ver semejante espectáculo que rodeaba a los amantes que se besaban como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

-Lo siento, siento haber sido un imbécil desde ese día en el claro -susurró Jacob con la respiración agitada y aun saboreando en sus labios el dulce sabor de Renesmee-. Pero vi tus ojos volverse rosas y me asusté de muerte.

Jacob acariciaba el hermoso rostro de Renesmee, su Nessie, con reverencia y devoción, sus ojos lucían de un hermoso y brillante azul, así como los de la chica lucían rosa.

-Luego pensé que eras una impostora y...

Renesmee calló el discurso de Jacob con otro corto beso.

-No digas nada, estas aquí. Haré lo posible por regresar algún día y...

-No vas a regresar, iremos contigo. Iddén es nuestro hogar - Jacob le besó las manos.

-Ejem... no es por interrumpir ni nada su lindo y un tanto inapropiado momento, pero... -Alice se acercó lentamente a ellos con las manos en alto-. Le podrías decir a los Grisses que soy una ferviente fanática, que no los vamos a lastimar y que pueden bajar sus armas?

Renesmee miró a su alrededor saliendo de su burbuja y vio el circulo de Grisses que los rodeaba por completo con sus largas y delgadas armas multicolor apuntando a Billy, Jacob y Alice.

-General, lo siento. Lo siento. Ellos son... Billy Black, hijo de el rey perdido de Iddén, Ephraim. Jacob y Alice sus hijos. No son enemigos, no... ellos... ellos vienen conmigo... Irán con nosotros a Iddén - Renesmee sonrió abrazando a Jacob.

Jacob había ido por ella! Jacob se iría con ella! Jacob la besó!

La general movió ligeramente su mano y los Grisses bajaron sus armas.

-Pueden registrarme y verán que no traigo armas - sugirió Alice encantada.

-No es necesario -respondió Kapy con su suave y melodiosa voz-. Es un gusto conocerlo al fin, William - la general asintió en dirección a Billy, confirmando las teorías acerca de que los Grisses sabían de Billy.

Renesmee hizo una nota mental sobre ello.

-Eres mujer?! Oh, por Dios! Nessie te dijo General y eres mujer! Te juro que en este momento te amo, eres genial, lo máximo. Me presento ante usted para recibir ordenes, mi general - Alice hizo una elaborada reverencia como había visto a Renesmee hacer varias veces y Kapy se rió.

-Um... Si, ella es Alice, es una gran fan - murmuró Renesmee un poco avergonzada aun en brazos de Jacob, quien miraba a su hermana como si en verdad hubiera perdido la razón.

Billy aun miraba aturdido a su alrededor.

Y Jasper, bueno Jasper esperaba que todo saliera bien en Iddén, comprarse una linda casita cerca de los campos de unicornios y llevar a Alice a vivir con el luego de su boda.

-Si van a venir con nosotros es momento de que subamos a bordo - murmuró Kapy.

Arrastrando los pies Jacob siguió a Renesmee, Alice lo hizo brincoteando llevando su equipaje hasta estar frente a la rampa y subió lentamente, disfrutando del momento.

Billy miró a su alrededor despidiéndose del planeta, despidiéndose de su esposa y sus padres enterrados a miles de kilómetros al otro lado del país.

Jasper caminó junto a la General quienes tropezaron con Alice al interior.

-Es idéntico al _Enterprise _de las películas! Todo es tan limpio, blanco y brillante. Esto es un sueño hecho realidad. General -se giró hacia Kapy-, no sabe cuantas veces deseé que vinieran a buscarme o que invadieran el planeta como en las películas, yo seria su aliada. Yo les ayudaría - sonrió y asintió con convicción causándole gracia a Kapy.

-Nosotros no queremos invadir el planeta, nosotros somos...

-Guardianes del Universo, lo se. Renesmee me lo explicó todo. Pero ahora estoy aquí... ESTOY AQUÍ! - Alice brincó de allá para acá mirando a los Grisses que la veían gracioso.

Cuando Renesmee logró calmar su corazón y se hizo a la idea de que esas tres personas abandonaron toda su vida en la Tierra para seguirla, trató de calmar a Alice, quien se presentaba con cuanto Griss veía y trataba de tocarlos, besarlos y/o abrazarlos.

-Tienes que enfocarte, Alice. Iremos a Iddén un planeta que esta al borde de una revolución. Si te vas a quedar en la nave mientras nosotros bajamos tienes que comportarte - le dijo Renesmee llevándola a uno de los asientos vacíos cuando la nave por fin despegó y los humanos vieron fascinados por las pequeñas ventanillas como la Tierra se hacia cada vez mas pequeña.

Jacob casi entró en un bien llamado ataque de pánico.

Estaban en una nave extraterrestre abandonando la Tierra, para luego cruzar el universo y aterrizar en otro planeta! Su casa, sus coches, su vida entera estaba en ese pequeño punto que cada vez se hacia mas pequeño. Estaba en una maldita nave extraterrestre. Los aliens existían, los platillos voladores eran reales y estaba enamorado de una princesa extraterrestre.

Si, nadie podía culparlo por entrar en pánico y jalarse el cabello meciéndose en un rincón.

-Pero, pero yo quiero ayudar - murmuró Alice haciendo un puchero.

-Serás programada como tu padre y Jacob, pero ninguno quiere que salgas de aquí, será peligroso. Si algo llegara a ocurrirnos, si algo saliera mal, los Grisses te llevaran de nuevo a la Tierra.

Renesmee casi vomita al decir aquello, pero era verdad. Tenia que hacerse a la idea de que algo podría salir mal y tal vez moriría.

-Y que demonios voy ir a hacer allá? Estaré sola, sin nadie a mi lado. Ustedes son todo lo que tengo, Nessie. Mejor me quedo con los Grisses como su sirvienta o algo así antes que regresar yo sola a la Tierra.

Renesmee sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Ven vamos a ponernos al día.

Jacob, Billy, Alice, Jasper y Renesmee se sentaron en una mesa ovalada de la cual se proyectaba en el aire imágenes de Iddén, Alec, los reyes Edward e Isabella, mientras Renesmee les hablaba de la situación. Jasper aportó su historia de cuando regresó a Iddén interrumpiendo sus vacaciones por la noticia del atentado y apresurado juicio contra la princesa. Renesmee lloró en brazos de Jacob cuando su guardia habló de la reina y de como le fue tan desgarrador despedirse de su hija.

Nessie también habló sobre su llegada al planeta, cuando despertó y la recibieron un par de salvajes que querían asesinarla, como la llevaron a su hogar y Jacob la odiaba. Jasper miró a Alice cuando su princesa habló de su bondad y como la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

-Toda mi vida he soñado con conocer un extraterrestre, no la iba dejar ir tan pronto - Alice sonrió y se sonrojó cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Jasper.

Una vez que la General se dispuso a ponerse en contacto con los comandantes y capitanes de los Grisses para ponerlos al día sobre la situación en Iddén, fue momento de las programaciones.

Billy, Jacob y Alice fueron metidos a unas capsulas de acero y cristal en una habitación que parecía un quirofano. Había maquinas por doquier para monitorear su corazón, su cerebro, incluso su sistema inmune.

-No tengas miedo, estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo, seré lo primero que veas cuando despiertes - susurró Renesmee antes de besar la frente de Jacob, quien yacía dentro de la capsula ligeramente inclinada en un angulo de 45 grados, aterrado hasta la muerte.

_Que estoy haciendo aquí?_ Su pregunta fue respondida cuando los ojos de Renesmee se volvieron rosas.

La chica se alejó unos pasos sin salir del rango de visión de Jacob, una pequeña Griss vestida de blanco y azul lo inyectó en el brazo, mientras otras dos inyectaban a Alice y Billy. Una vez dormidos se dispusieron a insertar diminutos cablecitos en sus sienes, en sus brazos y en su pecho conectados a unos aparatos donde estaba la lista especifica de la programación.

Los parpados de los tres revolotearon los primeros segundos en que su cuerpo y cerebro recibía la información. Los estaban programando en lenguaje, protocolo, historia de Iddén, geografía y conocimiento del palacio y sobre todo en combate y armas. Se preveía una lucha, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los tres terrestres debían saber como defenderse, como pelear, como luchar, como matar.

Mientras eran programados Kapy entró a la sala para darle noticias a Renesmee.

-Su alteza...

-Dime Nessie, parece que así me llaman ahora - sonrió.

-Nessie, la invitación a la celebración del aniversario de la coronación de tus padres de ha extendido y ya se dio la noticia de que sera transmitida en toda la Unión. Los capitanes y comandantes ya tienen reunidas a sus tropas. Tendremos apoyo al llegar a Iddén que es donde todo se llevara a cabo.

La princesa cerró los ojos. Alec haría un espectáculo con el asesinato de sus padres, no si ella podía impedirlo. Lo destrozaría, acabaría con el con sus propias manos.

-Gracias, Kapy.

La General asintió antes de salir y saludó a Jasper quien entraba a la estancia de las programaciones.

-Como están?

-Bien, su cuerpo ha aceptado todo, tanto la programación como los componentes para que sanen casi al instante si son heridos - respondió la princesa sin dejar de ver a Jacob metido en la capsula.

-Nosotros también debemos entrar.

-Si, cuando salgan. Le prometí a Jacob que estaría aquí cuando despierte. Has que entrenen con los Grisses mientras tu y yo estemos ahí dentro. No quiero que sus habilidades provisionales los alteren y los tomen desprevenidos mientras están en la lucha.

-Por supuesto, su alteza -Jasper inclinó la cabeza antes de dar media vuelta pero regresó sobre sus pasos-. Alice... ella... irá con nosotros?

Renesmee sonrió sin mirarlo aun.

-No, se quedara en la nave. No quiero que nada le ocurra. Estará a salvo aquí. No te preocupes.

-Bien, gracias.

-Jasper?

Jasper giró de nuevo hacia la princesa y sus miradas se encontraron

-No pudiste haber elegido a alguien mejor.

-Um... gracias.

Con las mejillas rojas Jasper se dirigió a uno de los Grisses para disponer de un lugar donde entrenar al los invitados de la princesa, preguntándose como es que Renesmee sabia.

No había sido obvio, había evitado mirar a Alice... o tal vez no había sido tan sutil.

Solo faltaba saber si era correspondido.

.

Renesmee salió de la capsula de programación y fue recibida por Jacob Black. Le era increíble que el estuviera ahí, tendiéndole la mano, mirándola como si fuera un ciego que ve por primera vez el sol. Era hermoso y vestía una casaca blanca de la Guardia Real.

-Que traes puesto? - preguntó Nessie pasando sus manos sobre el pecho de su... novio, prometido?

El termino correcto era el dueño de su alma, pero creía que ese termino alejaría a Jacob de nueva cuenta.

-La General se puso en contacto con uno de los otros Grisses y le dijo que la seguridad era demasiado estricta, pero quienes pasan sin ser revisados es la Guardia Real usando esto - Jacob le mostró su brazo izquierdo donde llevaba una banda azul alrededor de su bicep.

-Eso que significa?

-Son los soldados de Alec - susurró pasandole las manos por sus delgados brazos y antes de que ella dijera algo la atrajo a sus brazos.

-Cuantos de ellos usan la banda?

-Mas de la mitad.

-La mitad? -Renesmee se alejó de su pecho para verlo a los ojos, tratando de ver si mentía. Pero Jacob no lo hacia-. Mas de la mitad de la Guardia Real es parte de la Resistencia? Como...? Como es que...? -la extraterrestre respiró profundo-. No, no voy a llorar. No, no mas. Esto acaba hoy, uno de nosotros dos morirá. Como conseguiste este uniforme?

-El contacto de la General envió un mensajero con cuatro uniformes. Uno para mi, uno para papá, uno para Jasper y otro para ti. Ya dimos instrucciones que si es necesario pueden meter a Alice en una capsula de programación para que la adormezcan y así no se le ocurra tratar de salvar el día o algo así de estupido. Yo no quiero que papá vaya, pero el insistió. El es un militar...

-Tu abuelo lo era también. Si, de hecho creo que seria mejor que cuando salgamos de la nave Alice ya este en la capsula.

-Si, Jasper le dice que lo haga lo hará de inmediato. No se han despegado desde que el salió de la capsula hace unos minutos. No te ofendas pero... el es raro. Es... escalofriante - Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-No lo es, el es mi mejor amigo en Iddén, es bueno. El cuidará de ella si salimos de esto.

Conforme se fueron acercando a Iddén Renesmee y Jasper optaron por cambiarse de ropa para ponerse el uniforme de la Guardia Real.

Alice le trenzó el cabello a Renesmee con una apretada trenza francesa sentadas en cómodos sillones frente a una de las ventanas para ver el espacio lleno de estrellas y planetas desconocidos que Renesmee señalaba.

-Y luego, la General dijo que ellos tenían estas llamadas Puertas Estelares... una de las mas usadas estaba en Turkia y tenia forma de T. Lo cual me hace pensar... En Paquime... en México, has de cuenta que las puertas de sus casas tenían forma de T... Estamos hablando de culturas con un mundo de distancia, Nessie... Oh, me muero por entrar a un foro de internet y decirles todo lo que se! Sabias que Cibeles... como la diosa Cibeles era la guardiana de una Puerta Estelar... osea ella era una Griss, pero por su ropa, que era una túnica los locales al verla dijeron que era una diosa mas. Machu Picho! Oh Creador, Machu Pichu! La historia habla de tres hermanos que entraron por tres ventanas... No eran nada mas que prisioneros! Y que crees... en Perú tienen las mismas puertitas que en Paquime... Ahí era un lugar sagrado donde aparecían viajeros y estos emergían de los portales... Y...

-Alice, me estas contando esto por una razón? - pregunto Renesmee para callar de una vez a su amiga. Estaba pasando por un momento crucial y Alice le estaba contando sobre Puertas Estelares y mitos terrestres.  
Necesitaba que su amiga le diera ánimos, que le dijera que era genial, grandiosa una gran y aterradora guerrera que acabaría con Alec o algo así

-Oh! Por que Kapy dijo que podrían poner uno en nuestro patio trasero para que así vayamos y regresemos cuando queramos, sin necesidad de naves! No es eso genial?!

La princesa suspiró con tristeza... Si es que las cosas salían bien, pondrían una Puerta Estelar en Forks, pero ella tenia responsabilidades. En el mejor de los casos debería quedarse en Iddén a limpiar el desastre y restaurar la paz. Se sumió en sus pensamientos, en posibles variaciones del futuro cercano.

-No sabia que hubiera guardias mujeres en la Unión - murmuró Alice terminando la trenza de su amiga extraterrestre.

-Si, las hay mas en las lunas que en Iddén, pero con toda la Guardia en el evento, no se verá raro que yo ande por ahí también. El sombrero negro me ocultara un poco los ojos y la trenza ayudara a que mis rizos no me delaten, ademas es parte de uniforme si eres mujer.  
La princesa puso sobre su cabeza el sombrero negro que completaba su uniforme de la Guardia Real, ahora que lo pensaba el sombrero se parecía a los de los llamados policías en Nueva York.

Alice miró por las ventanas, Billy y Jasper se preparaban con armas y eran instruido. Alice dejó de mirar el hermoso e increíble paisaje para murmurar enfurruñada:

-Es algo estúpido que me pongan a dormir, solo por...

-Iddén - susurró Nessie interrumpiendo el berrinche de Alice, quien salió corriendo a la ventana empujando a Jacob, ella quería verlo primero.


	11. Princesa Asesina

**_Princesa Asesina  
_**

Desde esa distancia Nessie, Jacob, Billy y Alice veían Iddén con sus tres lunas orbitando a su alrededor, la geografía del planeta era muy distinta a la que los humanos estaban acostumbrados. Ahí no estaba América, Europa, Asia, África y Oceanía, ni los polos. Ahí estaba Qdt'koeq (Qudt'koeq), Txk'ghq (Texka'gek), Qloq (Clok), Qykoeq y Getq'foq (Yetk'fok). El palacio estaba en Qdt'koeq, al Noroeste del continente, Ygkl (Yigekle) era la ciudad mas grande del planeta, era tan grande como Texas en la Tierra.  
Billy pasó su brazo por los hombros de Jacob casi llorando, toda su infancia, toda su vida creyó que Iddén no era mas que un cuento de hadas, los Grisses solo eran inventos de sus padres, los Modificados y los Mutantes era algo sacado de historietas, los extraterrestres eran un secreto a voces entre los gobiernos. Pero no, ahí estaba el, en una autentica nave con forma de platillo, rodeado de Grisses, con una princesa extraterrestre que los llevaba a Iddén, el planeta de origen de su padre.  
Al asegurarse de que Alice estaría a salvo, Renesmee, Jacob, Billy y Jasper bajaron de la nave en el enorme hangar escoltando a la General Kapy Tot Pigaá. Al salir fueron recibidos por cientos de guardias e invitados que se dirigían a la gran ceremonia de aniversario de la coronación de los reyes Edward e Isabella. Guardias de otros planetas que iban como parte de la caravana de los dignatarios de diferentes planetas.  
Renesmee reconoció a sus primos de las lunas de Iddén y deseó correr hacia ellos y tratar de advertirles, de salvarlos, pues ellos también serian aniquilados; Alec quería ser el único de la realeza, por que el seria la realeza.  
Kapy notó que ella llamaba mucho la atencion, asi que decidió que solo sus guardias la acompanaran y Renesmee, Jasper y los legítimos herederos se fueran por su lado, y así agilizar las cosas.  
-Gracias, General. No sabe cuan agradecida estoy con usted por traernos, por ayudarnos.  
-No hay por que agradecer, Nessie. Tengan cuidado y recuerda que todos los Grisses estamos aquí para ti.  
-Gracias.

Caminando con seguridad y como si fueran parte de la guardia, el pequeño grupo de guerreros se dirigieron a la entrada lateral del palacio, mientras Jacob y Billy admiraban la gran estructura de casi diez pisos de altura con lineas simples.  
El palacio parecía de jade, esmeraldas y zafiros líquidos. Parecía una fortaleza futurista, era algo que podrían imaginar en alguna ciudad cosmopolita como Nueva York, Londres o Tokio o bien en una de las películas extraterrestres que Alice amaba.  
El pequeño grupo de soldados no llamaban la atención, solo era otro grupo haciendo sus rondas en un gran y majestuoso evento.  
Disimuladamente Jacob y Billy miraron el cielo y se asombraron de la cercanía de Luna Rosa. Jacob sentía que podía tocarla con tan solo levantar su mano, un sentimiento que había escuchado a Nessie expresar. Tras Luna Rosa estaba Luna Azul y Luna Verde y eran los colores mas hermosos que alguna vez hubiera visto.  
Al entrar al palacio Renesmee se sorprendió de la decoración. Era la mas opulenta y decadente que alguna vez hubiera visto. Sus padres jamas hubieran hecho tal derroche de bienes solo para la celebración de su coronación; si, siempre eran elegantes, pero ese día se habían _pasado de la raya_, como una vez escuchó decir a Alice.  
Banderas color azul de terciopelo con bordes dorados colgaban desde lo alto de las paredes, lamparas y lujosos candelabros de platino, oro y cristales de colores colgaban de los techos. Los sirvientes vestían unos nuevos uniformes de gala y servían bebidas coloridas en delgadas copas de plata con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas en la base.  
Los invitados vestían sus mejores ropas, había muchas personas, demasiadas. Todos admiraban la decoración, la comida, la bebida. Todos llevaban joyas ostentosas y vestidos largos y esponjosos, cortos y asimétricos, todos de colores vibrantes y coloridos; plumas y metal eran de los principales accesorios -totalmente estrafalarios para Jacob y Billy. Eran como estar en una convencion de Comic Con que se junto con miles de Lady Gaga-; algunos otros llevaban sus trajes típicos de su planeta.  
Representantes de la Unión entera conversaban, príncipes, reyes, embajadores, celebridades, escritores, escultores, actores, cantantes, autores...  
Muchas personas morirían ese día, otros tantos presenciarían con horror la muerte de la familia real de Iddén, a menos de que la misma Renesmee hiciera algo y eso es lo que haría.  
Daría su vida incluso por salvar a sus padres de Alec.  
Con impotencia Jasper vio a mas miembros de la Guardia Real usando la banda azul en sus brazos de los que había esperado. Solo unos cuantos no la usaban y en ellos tendría que confiar, lo quisiera o no.  
-Su alteza, preguntaré por los reyes, tal vez podamos rescatarlos, llevarlos a la nave y después... no se, sacarlos de aquí.  
-Y el resto? Que pasa con el resto de mi familia, la familia real de las lunas, el resto de la Unión? Que hay con ellos?  
-Lo lamento su alteza...  
-Jasper, no vine solo a salvar a mis padres, vine a salvar a mi pueblo, al pueblo del rey Ephraim.  
Jasper respiró profundo mirando a Jacob y a Billy antes de llevarse a Renesmee unos pasos mas allá de ellos.  
-El rey Ephraim a quien usted tanto admira... huyó. Huyó como un cobarde. Le pidió ayuda a los Grisses cuando se enteró de los planes de los Vulturianos cien años atrás, tomó a su reina, subió a una nave y huyó al planeta en el que sabia que nadie nunca lo buscarían. Prefirió dejar todo atrás y vivir, que quedarse a pelear por una causa perdida. Por que esto es esta misión, una causa perdida. Ellos son demasiados, no creo que salgamos de esta con vida. Renesmee... Encontraste a Jacob... Alice esta en esa nave esperando que lleguemos con vida... Yo quiero llegar con vida a ella.  
-Pero la Unión, Jasper. Que hay de todas esas personas que sufrirán por mi culpa? Crees que viviré conmigo misma sabiendo que pude hacer algo por ellos y no lo hice? Que crees que pase cuando Alec se de cuenta de como son las cosas en la Tierra? El querrá ese planeta también y lo hará pedazos. Jasper por favor... ayúdame... O mejor, vete, puedo hacer esto sin ti. Sabes que lo haré.  
Jasper respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y cerró los ojos. Su deber, su honor, su lealtad le decían que se quedara, pero su parte suave y sentimental quería correr y abrazar a Alice y vivir una larga vida a su lado. Si se quedaba junto a Renesmee, tal vez ni siquiera pudiera decirle a Alice de sus intensiones.  
Pero aun así, se quedó. Pelearía por su planeta junto a su princesa.

La desesperanza se apoderó de Renesmee cuando buscaron en todo el palacio por sus padres. Ellos no estaban en ningún lugar, desaparecieron en la nada.  
Y si habían llegado demasiado tarde? Alec los había matado ya? Había desistido en matarlos en publico? Al menos eso le daba una pizca pequeña de paz a la princesa, saber que no serian humillados de esa manera.

-Los encontraron? - preguntó Kapy cuando se reunieron con ella en el gran salón de los tronos. Todos los invitados estaban ya en sus asientos.  
Jasper negó con la cabeza mirando a su alrededor. Jacob y Billy miraban a Renesmee que mordía su labio con fuerza para evitar llorar frente a todos y así descubrirse.  
Las comitivas de los planetas lucían hermosas con vestidos y trajes del mismo color y diferentes estilos, distinguiéndose así entre ellos. Las conversaciones se escuchaban sobre la música que tocaba una gran orquesta al costado derecho de la sala. Jacob y Billy vieron instrumentos raros y desconocidos que se mezclaban con los violines, trompetas, tambores y pianos. Todos en conjunto creaban una hermosa melodía que sentían que los estaba embrujando o algo parecido.  
Renesmee notó que solo estaban tres tronos en lo alto de las escalinatas de mármol blanco, el suyo no estaba. Solo estaba el trono dorado de su padre con esmeraldas incrustadas en el respaldo sobre la cabeza, el de su madre era plateado y tenia rubíes, el de Alec era bronce con zafiros y el de Renesmee solía ser oro rosado con diamantes.  
Nessie no se dio cuenta como es que llegó al final del gran salón de pie entre Jasper y Jacob formados junto a la Guardia Real, escuchando las fanfarrias que siempre sonaban al aparecer la familia real, pero lo que apareció fue un tirano vestido de rey, usando la corona de su padre, sentándose en su trono y tras de el un par de prisioneros que eran empujados por guardias reales que usaban una banda azul en sus brazos. Alec vestía una de sus casacas de gala, color azul cielo con una banda dorada cruzando de su hombro derecho a su cadera izquierda, portando en su pecho medallas y condecoraciones y tras el su distintiva capa azul rey ondeó cuando dio la vuelta para darle la cara a su publico.  
-Bienvenidos, amigos -saludo Alec con una gran sonrisa-. Bienvenidos a la ceremonia de coronación. Mi coronación -se corrigió a si mismo tratando de lucir apenado por su pequeño error-. Hoy nos hemos reunido para celebrar nuestra libertad, hoy seremos libres, hoy la tiranía de este par acabará -señaló a los reyes y un guardia los empujó por la espalda para que cayeran de rodillas-. Su reino de terror termina hoy, amigos míos. Hoy haremos historia.  
Alec se regodeó sentado en el trono que estaba usurpando.  
Jacob cubrió la boca de Renesmee evitando que lanzara un grito de terror.  
Sus padres, sus padres estaban arrodillados, vistiendo ropa sucia y rasgada, múltiples golpes y cardenales adornaban sus rostros y cuerpo. La reina Isabella tenia su ojo izquierdo completamente cerrado por la hinchazón de un golpe, el rey tenia la boca partida y el lado derecho de su rostro estaba color morado. Las manos de ambos estaban al frente envueltas en esposas azul claro.  
La conmoción no se hizo esperar, los invitados en las primeras filas se pusieron de pie y un valiente intento subir a la escalinata pero de inmediato uno de los guardias le disparó haciéndole un hueco visible en el pecho cayendo al instante, causando mas conmoción y horror entre los presentes.  
Estaban usando láser rojo, a pesar de que no eran Modificados ni Mutantes. Alec era un salvaje!  
Alec miró a su alrededor con suficiencia.  
-Ellos, la Unión, ha asesinado a planetas enteros, mataron a mi familia y me adoptaron por que les remordía la conciencia. La Unión no es mas que un represor, nos tienen aplastados, nos han humillado, asesinado. Nadie dice nada, por temor, pero eso acaba hoy. Hoy seremos libres -Alec habló en voz alta sobre los murmullos, los gritos y pasos de los presentes-. Libres!  
Esa era la señal, frente a los reyes y Renesmee, las familias reales fueron asesinadas por la Guardia Real sin piedad alguna, el caos sucumbió el lugar con todos tratando de huir y otros defendiéndose. Los Grisses atacaron de vuelta a los guardias y Renesmee huyó de los brazos de Jacob después de pegarle en la entrepierna. Tanto en la Tierra como en Iddén esa táctica era ideal para escapar de un hombre, ya si tuviera buenas o malas intenciones.  
La princesa exiliada se abrió camino entre el combate, la lucha, las muertes y disparos, llorando y gritando como una guerrera hasta que estuvo frente a un desprevenido y arrogante Alec que no contaba con ningún guardia custodiándolo.  
El primer golpe lo lanzó Nessie directo a la mandíbula de su hermano, pero Alec se recuperó con facilidad de su sorpresa y la golpeó de vuelta en el estomago sacandole el aire. El aprovechó para golpearla en la mandíbula ocasionando que la boca de la chica se llenara de sangre que escupió antes de patearlo en la rodilla derecha. Alec cayó al suelo con un gruñido salvaje y Nessie le dio un codazo en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar.  
Con cada golpe que Alec daba y recibía soltaba una risa maníaca. Ambos respiraban agitadamente continuando con su mutuo ataque.  
Isabella y Edward vieron con sorpresa y horror que era su hija quien peleaba con Alec cuando su sombrero negro cayó revelando su rostro; les parecía extraña vestida con su casaca blanca y pantalones. El guardia que los custodiaba a ellos era el mas cercano a Alec y sacó su arma apuntando a Renesmee.  
-Renesmee, cuidado! - gritó Edward.  
La princesa giró en su dirección distrayéndose por un momento y Alec aprovechó para tomar un arma de un Griss que murió en las escaleras de mármol blanco; estaba rodeada por ambos lados, pero el guardia fue derribado cuando Jasper le disparó desde la distancia.  
Pronto un terrible dolor se apoderó de la princesa, Alec la había tomado de la trenza jalándola hacia abajo obligandola a arrodillarse, un arma de láser fue colocada en su sien derecha.  
-Mira quien regresó -susurró Alec con voz suave y agitada tirando de su cabello trenzado de la chica- Como es que convenciste a los Grisses de que tomaran partido en tu causa? Ellos son insensibles, ellos no escuchan, ellos ignoran todo. Así que como es que estas aquí, hermanita? - su asquerosa lengua lamió el rostro de Renesmee y ella luchó contra las nauseas.  
Nessie miró con horror como los invitados y Grisses caían cada vez mas a su alrededor, siendo heridos o asesinados por la guardia. No veía a Jasper, Jacob y Billy por ningún lado. Su guardia le había dicho, era una causa perdida. Ahora iba a morir, sus padres iban a morir, la Unión entera iba a morir.  
No! Alec no iba a ganar. No hoy, no mañana. Nunca. Iddén era su pueblo, lo iba a salvar, iba a salvar a sus padres, a la Unión entera.  
Alec se regodeaba de haber capturado a la estúpida princesa que regresó en un intento por salvar a sus padres y a los opresores de la Unión, jalándola del cabello, golpeando sus riñones con el puño y llamándola de nombres, insultando a sus padres, quienes les dieron todo por igual a ambos. Mientras, Renesmee trató de controlar su respiración y dejar de llorar a pesar del dolor que comenzaba a desvanecerse, gracias a la programación.  
Eso acababa en ese momento. Sin saber si Jacob, Billy y Jasper aun estaban vivos y viendo por el rabillo del ojo como sus padres mal heridos lloraban y suplicaban a Alec piedad cuando un nuevo guardia llegó a detenerlos de atacar a Alec. Con dedos temblorosos Renesmee tocó su bota derecha que estaba al alcance de su mano por estar hincada frente a Alec, mirando la revuelta en la sala de tronos, ella sacó una afilada daga.  
Su mano derecha se cerró torno al objeto de metal afilado y puntiagudo y le pidió al Creador la entereza y la valentía para lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su alma se corrompería, pero era necesario.  
Tomando el arma con precisión la giró en su mano estiró el brazo hacia atrás, cortó el tendón del tobillo derecho de Alec, el soltó por fin su cabello lanzando un alarido y ella aprovechó para ponerse de pie con agilidad. Lo tomó del cuello y con una patada a la parte trasera de sus rodillas cayó al suelo en la misma posición en la que ella estuvo minutos atrás, colocando su daga en la garganta de su hermano.  
-ALTO! - gritó la princesa, mientras Alec lloraba como una niña sin su golosina favorita.  
Los guardias leales a Alec de inmediato dejaron su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con los Grisses y los sobrevivientes que asistieron a la celebración de la coronación de los reyes y la apuntaron inútilmente con sus armas.  
Sus padres veían atónitos la escena frente a ellos.  
Renesmee sintió que iba a vomitar cuando notó la sangre de Alec cubrir su mano, su sangre había salido disparada cuando le cortó el tendón manchando los puños de su uniforme de la Guardia Real.  
Los labios de la chica así como el pecho de su casaca estaban manchados por su propia sangre.  
Los Grisses que quedaban, así como los sobrevivientes desarmaron a los guardias de Alec, Renesmee vio como Jasper, Jacob y Billy corrían hacia ella y suspiró con alivio; los tres estaban un poco maltrechos, sus casacas estaban manchadas de su propia sangre de la Guardia Real y unas manchas gris plateado se fundían con las rojas. Manchas de sangre de Grisses heridos. El primero se acercó a los reyes y los liberó de las esposas de láser azul después de dispararle al guardia que los custodiaba ,justo en la cabeza.  
-Príncipe Alec, hijo de Vulturi, se te acusa de conspirar contra la familia real, por el intento de asesinato del rey de Iddén, inculpar a la princesa heredera sobre tales delitos, la continuación de la conspiración, encarcelamiento y tortura de los reyes, así como el asesinato de las comitivas, embajadores y familias reales de la Unión Planetaria. Como te consideras, culpable o inocente? - exclamó la princesa Renesmee hundiendo cada vez mas su pequeña daga en la garganta de Alec.  
El lloró y trató de defenderse, de tomar su arma que yacía en el suelo junto a el, pero Nessie lo tomó del cabello rubio con mas fuerza y lo jaló hacia atrás trayéndose consigo algunos mechones.  
-Yo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan Heredera al trono de Idden. Princesa de Luna Rosa. Duquesa de Luna Verde y Condesa de Luna Azul, te declaro a ti, Alec Volterri, Hijo de Vulturi, príncipe de Idden, Conde de Luna Verde, Lord de Luna Azul culpable de los delitos antes mencionados y tu condena es... la muerte -Alec jadeó tratando de alejarse de ella-. Pero antes de que cumplas con tu condena, déjame presentarte a alguien... William Black, hijo del rey Ephraim y la reina Martha, y a su hijo, Jacob Black. Los herederos legítimos de Idden. Ellos tomaran el trono, tu no, Alec.  
El abrió los ojos al ver a los hombres, el parecido con el rey Eprahim era inconfundible.  
Estaba asustado hasta la muerte, sus guardias fueron desarmados, Renesmee regresó de la Tierra con esos tipos y con los Grisses de su lado. Que había pasado en la Tierra? Por que la princesa modosita y bien portada se había convertido en esa guerrera que lo venció? Oh, por que lo había vencido de manera humillante y ahora iba a morir, tal y como sus antepasados lo hicieron, pero al menos se llevaría a cientos de personas con el. Siempre tan cerca de la victoria y la gloria, siempre en la punta de sus dedos y un estúpido Unionista se interponía quitandoles todo por lo que habían luchado. Todo seria suyo, todo hubiera salido de acuerdo al plan si no fuera por esa estúpida princesa y los Grisses.  
La princesa guerrera miró a su alrededor, a los muertos y heridos que la rodeaban, a la Guardia Real leal a Alec sometida y el príncipe Alec a su merced listo para recibir su merecido.  
Su reino de terror había acabado.  
-Ahora cumple tu condena - masculló la princesa Renesmee.  
Nessie movió su daga desde el lado izquierdo al lado derecho del cuello de Alec manchando sus manos de sangre. El cálido liquido salió a borbotones cayendo por el pecho de Alec , manchando su casaca azul cielo, cayendo hasta el suelo y derramándose sobre las escaleras del reluciente mármol blanco de la tarima de los tronos.  
El cuerpo de Alec cayó lentamente al suelo en un charco de su sangre cuando su verdugo lo dejó caer lejos de ella.  
Renesmee no hacia nada mas que ver sus manos llenas de sangre, había asesinado, su alma estaba manchada. De nuevo su destino era incierto, había asesinado a sangre fría, tendría que ser castigada.  
Alec había muerto, ella lo había asesinado frente a cientos de testigos.  
Todo había terminado ya, Alec estaba muerto.  
La Unión estaba a salvo, decenas de vidas perecieron, pero no mas.  
Pero lo mas importante, el rey y a reina, así como los legítimos herederos estaban a salvo.  
Renesmee le dio una ultima mirada a sus padres que se abrazaban y la miraban de vuelta, a Jasper que no salia de su asombro y la miraba como si no la conociera. Miró a Billy al pie de las escaleras de mármol donde la sangre de Alec continuaba derramandose, y al ultimo miró a Jacob quien estaba a medio subir la escalinata. Sus ojos brillaban con el mas hermoso de los azules.  
Pero Renesmee no estaba tan segura de que Jacob estuviera viendo sus ojos color rosa, tal vez el color cambió por lo que acaba de ocurrir, tal vez se volvieron negros.  
-Te amo - susurró la princesa al legitimo heredero de Iddén antes de bajar las escaleras tirando la ensangrentada arma a sus pies que tintineó al caer.  
Despacio, caminó entre la Guardia Real desarmada y vencida, los Grisses, los cadáveres, los sobrevivientes y los heridos hasta presentarse frente a la General Pigaá.  
-General, me presento ante usted para recibir mi condena. Ya sea enviarme de nuevo a la Tierra o... cualquier otra prisión - susurró extendiendo sus manos rojas frente a ella para que la esposaran.  
Sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle, el corazón a palpitarle a gran velocidad, los bordes de su visión se tornaron borrosos.

Lo ultimo que vio fueron los grandes ojos negros de la General Pigaá.

* * *

Gracias a las preciosisimas mías que dejaron su huellita en este fic escribiéndome un lindo comentario que me animaba a seguir subiendo esta historia. No es necesario que las nombre, ustedes saben bien quienes son.  
Espero que a ustedes si les guste el epilogo que subiré la próxima semana, por que yo lo sigo odiando. Espero que en estos 7 días se me ocurra algo mejor, pero lo dudo.  
De todas maneras: Gracias!


	12. Epilogo

**_Epilogo  
_**

Desperté sobresaltada, con el corazón latiendome a toda marcha y bañada en sudor.

En mi mente, veía una y otra vez mi mano sosteniendo la daga que cortó la garganta de mi hermano Alec.

Por demás, era la pesadilla mas espantosa que alguna vez hubiera tenido.

Alec conspirando, acusándome de ser parte de la Resistencia, siendo encontrada culpable y siendo exiliada al planeta distante llamado Tierra que es una prisión. Encontrar a los herederos del desaparecido rey Ephraim. Los ojos del heredero coloreándose azules, conociendo a una adorable prisionera que se convirtió en mi amiga.

Fue un sueño muy vívido.

Fue demasiado real.

Pero era solo eso, un sueño.

Que lo habrá ocasionado? Nunca sueño de esa manera. Seria un sueño profético? Fue demasiado real, debo de investigar a Alec al menos para estar segura, por que su maldad era casi palpable.

Me quité las cobijas de encima y miré mi pijama color lavanda, miré las paredes blanco inmaculado de mi habitación que contrastaba con los colores de las piedrecillas brillantes que llenaban los jarrones y esculturas de vidrio soplado que había por doquier. Tomé mi luna rosa entre mis dedos y sonreí, nadie la había arrancado de mi cuello en prisión. Me levanté de la gran cama y descalza caminé hasta el balcón que tenia las ventanas abiertas y las blancas cortinas ondeaban con la brisa salada matutina que me llegaba desde la costa que estaba a unos kilómetros.

Necesitaba aire fresco para deshacerme de la pesadilla..

Respiré profundo.

Ah! Solo otra hermosa mañana en Luna Rosa.

_Jacob._

Su nombre vino a mi mente recordando sus ojos negros, su gran sonrisa, su piel color caramelo y su cabello negro. Toqué mis labios recodando su beso en el llamado Central Park.

Solo era producto de mi imaginación, no era real, no había venido a mi dispuesto a salvar nuestro planeta de origen. Miré al cielo observando Iddén, tan pacifico, tan a salvo y no al borde del caos como en mi sueño.

Con un triste suspiro caminé hacia mi baño privado y luego de mi rutina diaria de higiene elegí un lindo vestido, gracias al Creador las doncellas aun no se aparecían para atosigarme como cada mañana. Encontré en mi gran armario un vestido con el tono azul exacto del alma de Jacob Black. Quería recordarlo, quería escribir mi sueño para jamas olvidarlo. Para jamas olvidar a Alice, a Billy, a Jacob. Mi Jacob. El era mio.

Pero debía olvidarlo, no seria bueno que me obsesionara con un sueño, con alguien que no existía.

No seria sano.

Al salir de mi habitación para ir al gran comedor a desayunar con mis padres, como cada mañana los Guardias Reales asintieron en mi dirección, yo les contesté con otro asentimiento.

Caminé por los largos pasillos, bajé escaleras y paseé por grandes salones hasta llegar al primer piso. Al bajar uno de los últimos tramos de escaleras escuché la voz de mi padre, quería verlo, abrazarlo, constatar de que Alec no lo había querido asesinar por que de pronto me di cuenta de que estábamos en Luna Rosa, no estábamos en Iddén como deberíamos.

_Que estábamos haciendo en Luna Rosa?_

Los guardias me sacaron en pijama del palacio de Luna Rosa cuando me llevaron a prisión a esperar mi juicio. Si estábamos en Luna Rosa era por que si habían intentado asesinar a papá... Tal vez solo soñé a partir de mi encarcelamiento.

Bajé las escaleras levantando ligeramente mi vestido para encontrarme con el rey lo mas pronto posible y advertirle sobre Alec, pero al dar vuelta a la esquina me di cuenta de que no venia solo.

A su lado venia junto a el nada mas y nada menos que un hombre idéntico a Jacob Black.

-Pa-padre?

-Oh, cariño. Aquí estas - papá sonrió hacia mi, extendió su mano para acercarme a el y abrazarme con fuerza... por demasiado tiempo para que fuera normal.

-Su alteza - el hombre que yo conocía como Jacob sonrió amablemente haciendo una reverencia, cuando papá por fin me soltó con un suspiro y una sonrisa orgullosa.

Jacob jamas me habría hecho una reverencia ni aunque fuera sarcastica, pero lo mas importante, sus ojos no se tornaron azules al verme.

Mi sueño había sido premonitorio, soñé con un tipo idéntico al que tengo en frente pero que nunca había visto.

Todo lo ocurrido estos últimos meses era un sueño, yo no asesiné a Alec con mis propias manos, no me adueñé del alma de Jacob, yo no era de Jacob.

Desesperada miré a papá, al hombre a su lado, a mi alrededor, el palacio en Luna Rosa. Quería llorar. Solo por Jacob y Alice desearía que hubiera sido verdad.

-Renesmee?

-Su alteza?

Preguntaron papá y el alto hombre a su lado al mismo tiempo mientras yo retrocedía falta de aire, el hombre se acercó a mi con cara angustiada.

-Su alteza, esta bien?

-Yo... Alec - susurré mirando mis manos limpias, no había sangre, pero aun recordaba el liquido caliente que las había empapado.

-El... el se fue - respondió el rey con voz dura y un tanto evasiva.

-Se fue? A _donde_?

El hombre idéntico a Jacob y mi padre se miraron.

-Ness... Nessie, no recuerdas? - preguntó el hombre moreno tomándome de los brazos con ternura y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Sus ojos negros se tornaron azules como otras tantas veces frente a mi y yo contuve el aliento.

_JACOB!_

-Entonces...? Entonces yo...? - de nueva cuenta miré mis manos recordando como la sangre de Alec se escurría por las escaleras de mármol blanco después de que yo cortara su garganta.

El aire me faltaba. Era verdad, la Guardia Real asesinó a decenas de personas por ordenes de Alec y yo lo asesiné frente a los sobrevivientes. Pero...

-Yo me entregué. Cometí un asesinato, debería de estar al menos de regreso en la Tierra - balbuceé frenética.

-La Unión estará en deuda contigo eternamente, cielo -respondió mamá apareciendo de la nada a mi sacándome de las manos de Jacob. _Jacob!_-. No llevarían a la cárcel a su gran heroína. Pasaras a la historia por siempre, mi niña- mamá me abrazó.

Alice, Jasper y Billy estaban a su lado.

_Alice!_

_Jasper!_

_Billy!_

Era real, fue real! Estuve prisionera en la Tierra, regresé para salvar a mi familia, lo hice y asesiné a Alec.

-Creo que necesito... sentarme un momento - no había terminado de decir la frase cuando Jacob ya me tenia en sus brazos cargándome y sentándome en su regazo en suelo.

-Que estamos haciendo en Luna Rosa? - le pregunté a Jacob. Al Jacob real, de carne y hueso que no era un sueño.

-El palacio en Iddén... bueno, no esta en condiciones para que la familia real este ahí por el momento.

La sangre, toda esa sangre derramada, sangre roja y sangre gris plateada...

_Oh Creador, los Grisses!_

_Maldito seas, Alec._

-Hablando de familia real... nosotros no somos la familia real de Iddén -miré a mis padres que se habían acercado a nosotros, en sus rostros no había huella de violencia como ese día-, Billy y Jacob...

-Lo sabemos, Alice nos ha puesto al día, ademas Billy, Jacob, Alice y Kapy fueron de nuevo a la Tierra... Construyeron una Puerta Estelar - murmuró mamá pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Alice y se sonrieron fraternalmente.

Parpadeé confundida.

-Lo hicieron? Que día es hoy?

-Nos fuimos de la Tierra el sábado, los... _acontecimientos _fueron el domingo y hoy es martes. En Iddén es _dqkztl _(dequkzutel) - exclamó Alice muy contenta.

-Hey, lo dijiste bien!

-Tengo un gran maestro -mi pequeña amiga terrestre miró a Jasper y el la atrajo hacia si y el le sonrió de manera resplandeciente. Mi amigo con su sempiterno ceño fruncido sonreía como si fuera el hombre mas feliz de la Unión- Oh y adivina que... compramos una casa a unos kilómetros del campo de Unicornios en Iddén. Unicornios, Ness! Son hermosos, uno pequeño color chocolate se acercó a mi el otro día y lamió mi cara. Fue increíble! Y Jacob ya cree en ellos!

Miré a mi alrededor abrumada con tanta felicidad, era como si el día de la coronación no hubiera existido, como si los terrestres me hubieran traído a casa y la familia real estuviera contenta por ello y todo fuera perfecto. Como si Alec nunca hubiera existido, como si no hubiera sido su hijo y los traicionara.

-Compraron una casa? Ya? Pues cuantos días estuve ausente en realidad?

-Oye, es un extraterrestre el que se quiere casar conmigo, claro que no iba a hacerme la difícil - declaró Alice haciendo reír a los reyes y a su padre.

Miré a Jacob y a Billy y ambos se encogieron de hombros. Por cierto, que rayos estaban usando? La ropa apropiada de un príncipe y un rey?

Ya tenían medallas de condecoraciones en su pecho? Giré de nuevo y miré a Alice y a Jasper.

_Jasper!_

-Bueno, me alegro por ustedes, no pudieron haber elegido mejor - murmuré con una sonrisa.

Todo estaba bien, todos eran felices, todos estaban a salvo, pero algo dentro de mi me impedía disfrutar de la paz que trajo consigo mi regreso. Es decir, estaba de nuevo en casa, con Jacob a mi lado, con mis padres sanos y salvos, la Unión de luto pero intacta.

Algo dentro de mi me decía que una cosa, algo, lo que sea, estaba mal.

Y eso era que Jacob había dejado su vida entera por mi...

-Jacob, tus libros, tus películas... tu casa... Toda tu vida esta allá en la Tierra.

-Pero tu estas aquí -su rugoso pulgar rozó mi pómulo izquierdo y me dio un besito en la mejilla derecha-. Y cuando tu padre renuncie al trono tu y yo lo tomaremos...

-Pero...

-Nessie, para que eso suceda aun falta mucho, por mientras podemos ir y venir, después de que publique mi nuevo trabajo sobre... nosotros, sobre esto cuando las películas hayan terminado podremos regresar aquí, estaremos yendo y viniendo. Kapy y los Grisses nos hicieron una Puerta Estelar para ello. La Tierra será nuestras vacaciones, nuestro patio de juegos. Podemos regresar, podemos ir y venir cuando queramos - su voz estaba llena de entusiasmo.

Sus ojos negros cambiaban al azul una y otra vez y por su mirada supuse que los míos también estaban cambiando. No pude evitar empaparme de su entusiasmo. Pude ver nuestro futuro cercano en la Tierra y nuestro futuro lejano reinando Iddén.

-Regresaremos allá? En serio? - pregunté aun sin podermelo creer.

Todo había acabado ya. La pesadilla se terminó. Alec no estaba. Yo había regresado a Iddén, bueno... Luna Rosa, Jacob estaba conmigo, mis padres estaban a salvo. La Unión estaba a salvo.

Todo había terminado ya.

En serio? Así de fácil? Bueno, no tan fácil... creo que di la mitad de mi alma cuando corté la garganta de Alec.

-A menos de que no quieras - susurró Jacob casi haciendo un puchero.

Regresar a la Tierra y que Jacob tuviera oportunidad de ver el fruto del arduo trabajo de años, verlo triunfar y ser exitoso, teniendo al tercer planeta de la estrella dorada como nuestro patio de juegos?

Hmm...

-Por supuesto que quiero! Cuando nos vamos?!

Fin.

* * *

Gracias a las Little Perverts Rosaditas que apoyaron este proyecto desde un principio cuando fue publicado en THE JASSIE SERIES.

Gracias a quienes lo apoyaron cuando lo publiqué por fin como historia.

En realidad Pink Moon solo seria una mención, una película en la historia original _Hollywood _que se quedó estancada en el olvido. La trama fue muy clara para mi desde un principio que la ideé para dicha historia, solo que el personaje de Jacob seria interpretado por Chris Evans bajo otro nombre, claro, el solo seria la inspiración; pero nunca le puse nombre al personaje, no llegue tan lejos.

Gracias también a _Alienigenas Ancestrales_ del History Channel, por que me di cuenta de que no estaba tan perdida o loca como yo creía con mis teorías.

Y gracias especialmente a Romy y Areli, pues ellas me apoyan en lo que sea... en cualquier cosa rara que sale de mi cabeza.

Gracias chicas!

**Kisses and Love**

**Victoria Wittaker - Mother Pervert**


End file.
